Happily ever after
by doperwtjes
Summary: Fairytales, those are from the past, some say. But there still are some fairy tales, modern ones. This fairytale is about two boys, out of two different worlds. It's not possible for them to ever be together. Or is it? SasuNeji
1. Chapter 1

**Happily ever after**

Fairytales, those are from the past, some say. But there still are some fairy tales, modern ones. This fairytale is about two boys, out of two different worlds. It's not possible for them to ever be together. Or is it? SasuNeji

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's strange that after such a long time I'm uploading stories again. We haven't started writing again, but I was skipping through some files on my computer and saw that we had some more stories left to publish. It's holiday for me now, so I might as well upload them so at least someone will have fun with reading them. So here you go, the first one of the bunch. There are five more left on the computer, which still have to be divided into chapters and checked. It will probably take some time, but subscribe and you'll get a message when a new story is here.**

**And of course, it's SasuNeji all the way! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>It was crowded and students were coming from everywhere. Lots of busses were standing on the terrain of a massive building, which would soon hold a lot of students from art schools from the entire region. But one class had not arrived to see the crowd. They had run late because the bus had run into trouble. They had now finally reached the building, which plaza was empty now. Uchiha Sasuke, one of the students, sighed as he put up a cigarette.<p>

"What a place." He said.  
>"Just like you said." Another boy said, groaning in annoyance, as he shoved his hands into his pockets, looking around. His name was Inuzuka Kiba, and he was Sasuke's best friend.<p>

"We have to stay in this place? Maybe they even have room service." Sasuke said as the rest of the students and teachers started walking inside. Sasuke followed.

"Would be nice ey." Kiba said, as he walked next to Sasuke. They were followed by a redhead. That one suddenly bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, fucker." The redhead snapped, while glaring, scaring away the other person quickly. His name was Sabaku no Gaara. Walked away from his house and ended up in a disadvantaged urban area.

"Calm down Gaara, we can piss off rich boys later." Sasuke said, smirking. They were now inside the building, which was probably even more impressive inside. It was all white and bright in there, having chandeliers and fancy fountains inside.

"Who puts fountains inside there buildings?" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes at all the richness.

"Perhaps it's like a refreshing source of drink water?" Kiba asked with a smirk as he walked to the fountain and drank a little out of it, smirking. "Hm, it's more tasty then the water in our mall, heh."

"You're an idiot." Sasuke said laughing as he followed him.

"Maybe they use this as a swimming pool. And it's filled with water from the cleanest river in the world." He said dramatic, then laughed again. Sasuke and his friends found rich boys idiots. They themselves weren't as rich and had to do with less. A lot less.

"It could be." Kiba said and then read something on a paper. "Hm, we have to go upstairs. There's a room where they tell us something about the whole thing." He looked around and spotted some big stairs. "I guess we have to go there."

"This'd better be good." Gaara muttered under his breath, as he started climbing the stairs.

Sasuke groaned.

"Is it a habit of rich people to make stairs nobody wants to climb up anyway? I swear, we're so much better off." Sasuke said as he followed Gaara and the other students upstairs. After quite a long climb, they reached the fourth floor of the building and looked around.

"Well this sure as hell is a maze." Kiba commented, as they were now in some kind of ballroom, with more then ten doors. Suddenly at their left, one of the doors opened and a boy with long brown hair came walking out, not even looking at them, before heading towards one of the doors. He was wearing some loose jeans, a black shirt and a black hat, on his feet were all-stars. He looked like.. a model. And a rich one.

"Oh God, is that one the rich bitches we have to deal with?" Sasuke said, looking the guy up and down. "Can't have a whole lot of potential."

The boy now stopped in his tracks, and turned around, with narrowed eyes.

"'What' exactly did you just call me?" He snapped, glaring at Sasuke.

Kiba smirked and grinned a little, looking at Sasuke.

"He sure is nice ey." He whispered to him.

Sasuke smirked at Kiba and then turned to the guy again.

"Hello to you too. I called you a rich bitch. Do you have a problem with that?" Sasuke asked innocently but smirked nonetheless.

"Actually, I don't." The boy said, narrowing his eyes even more, as he put one of his hands into his side. "You probably are one of those wanderers of that fake School of Arts in the disadvantaged urban area in the south, hm? I'm glad to be a rich bitch instead of a stinking ugly looking jerk like you."

Kiba narrowed his eyes to the guy now and then looked at Sasuke. Would Sasuke go into a fight with that guy now?

Sasuke narrowed his eyes for a little while and then just gave out a laugh.

"Make fun of my school one more time and I will show you what a stinking ugly looking jerk from a disadvantaged urban area can do." He said, glaring at the guy.

"What will you do, stink on me?" The guy asked with a slight smirk. "If you feel like you have to prove yourself, do that for someone else, I'm not interested." He turned around again and then continued walking.

"That guy needs to get some sense fucked into him." Kiba said with narrowed eyes, speaking on a low tone.

"Are we going to let him go?" Gaara asked, frowning a little.

"Yeah. With a cigarette in his hair." Sasuke said and threw the cigarette he had been smoking to the guy. He hoped it would set fire in his hair.

"We'll fuck him up some other time." Sasuke said. "And why is it always about fucking with you?" He gave Kiba a smirk.

"It's a good way to get people to respect you." Kiba said, smirking back, and then made a disappointed sound when the cigarette missed the guy.

The guy now disappeared through one of the doors.

"Hm." Gaara said. "Pity. I was looking forward to a fight."

"I'm pretty sure we will get one. We're supposed to go in that room now." Sasuke said, pointing some hell of a big door opening for them.

"I know for sure that I'm gonna hate this place." He mumbled.

"Me too." Gaara growled, as he already walked inside. In there, was a big room with a stage in it, where a man was explaining something to a large crowd. Probably the rest of the schools were sitting there, because it were a lot of people. At least thousand of them.

"They really are all rich bitches. Damn, I have a feeling this trip will involve lots of fights." Sasuke said and smirked at Kiba as he walked inside and leaned against a wall in the back of the room.

"Nice ey." Kiba said, smirking. More students of their school were entering the room now. Kiba and Gaara were leaning against the wall as well, listening to what the man on the stage was saying. It was something about this being a battle between several schools of art. And it would be launched on the television.

"How boring. We already know what this is about. Showing our art and proving to the world that people like us are better then rich bitches." Sasuke said.

Kiba sighed, while Gaara stared at the ceiling.

"I hate the voice of that man." He complained.

"It's just a voice, I don't see anything wrong with him." Sasuke said as he lit another cigarette, ignoring the sign that said he couldn't.

"I just think the voice is annoying." Gaara snapped, annoyed as well.

"Would you mind shutting your mouth?" An irritated voice of their left said. When they looked at their left, they saw the guy from before sitting there, together with some other people who looked irritated.

"Excuse me, but you're the one talking." Sasuke said grinning. Oh how much fun this was. That boy just walked right into his hands.

The guy narrowed his eyes to Sasuke now.

"What are you doing here if your only goal is to ruin it for other people?" He snapped. "Just go home and do what your guys are good at, being useless. Go annoy some people there, in here people want to learn something. You obviously don't belong in here."

Gaara narrowed his eyes as he made fists of his hands. Kiba looked angry as well.

"We're here to prove ignorant boys who can't take care of themselves, that art is something you make out of experience. So unless you think getting all the money of your beloved parents counts as a real experience, I think it's 'you' who's in the wrong place." Sasuke said, then smoked his cigarette.

"Perhaps your little brains couldn't think of it, but for every school of art you need to prove that you've got some talent, no matter how much money you or your parents have." The guy said. "In this room are only people with talent for art, and they want to do something with it. But some people, like you guys, just have to ruin it for everyone. You say you're here to prove yourselves, well, sadly for you, you guys just missed the first assignment. Shows how well motivated you are, hm?" At that moment everyone stood, including the boy, who send a glare at Sasuke now, and then walked with his friends, planning to leave the room. It seemed that the man was done talking.

"Oh how pathetic. You don't have to prove a thing if your parents show someone some money. And I didn't miss the assignment, since I am so well skilled that I can actually hear things. Isn't that a great attribute for person from the disadvantaged urban area. Oh and you have something in your hair." Sasuke said.

"If you want to hear it so badly, I pay for my education, apartment and food myself, with the money I made by working hard." The boy snapped. "And most of the kids on my school pay themselves. We're not living in the fairy tale you speak of, you jerk. And what was that about my hair?"

"There's nothing in your hair Neji, ignore him." A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes said.

Sasuke then threw his cigarette in the guy's, apparently named Neji, hair.

"Let's go." He said to Kiba and Gaara and turned around, starting to walk away.

The boy, Neji, narrowed his eyes now and then got the cigarette out of his hair, the thing slightly burning his flesh, and he tossed it on the ground, glaring at Sasuke. He then stormed towards him and grabbed Sasuke at the hair, tossing him onto the ground. Before Sasuke could even hit the ground, Neji kicked Sasuke as hard as he could in his stomach.

"You fucking jerk, what are you, mental?" He yelled at Sasuke, furious.

"Ey act normal!" Kiba yelled, looking angry, as he grabbed Neji at the arms and pulled him away from Sasuke, Gaara helping him.

"Let go of me, assholes!" Neji yelled as he struggled to get loose.

He kept glaring at Sasuke, furious.

Sasuke groaned as he got up, pulled the guy by that hair and dragged him by it, before he pushed him into the wall. He then hit the guy named Neji in the face twice, giving him a nosebleed and then kneed him in the stomach another three times.

"Don't ever touch me!" Sasuke snapped.

"Don't make me want to beat you up!" Neji growled, and then hit Sasuke back in the face, giving him a nosebleed as well, and then kicked him hard in the crouch, and then in the stomach.

Kiba winced a little at seeing that, and Gaara gulped. Damn. Meanwhile, everyone was looking at the fight, shocked.

Sasuke let out a groaned and shook his head to get the pain away. Luckily, he was used to a lot down there. He grabbed Neji's face and then pushed him down on the floor, face first, starting to hit his head down on the floor several times, before holding Neji's arms behind his back painfully.

"Don't think you can win from a guy from the street, rich bitch." Sasuke snapped, pushing Neji's head on the ground as Neji tried to get up.

Neji gasped a little, trying to get loose, but found out that Sasuke held him too tight.

"Let go of me, you street rat." Neji snapped, a little dizzy.

"Pity that we're in school now." Kiba said, laughing. Gaara gave him a hit and a look that clearly meant 'shut up' and Kiba quickly stopped laughing.

"You must be very low then if you can't even handle a street rat. Don't make me angry again or you'll really regret it." Sasuke snapped, hitting Neji one more time before getting up.

"Let's get going." He said to Gaara and Kiba and then walked off, holding his nose.

Neji then got up, holding his head, as he stumbled a little. He was panting from anger now, as he held his nose. Gaara and Kiba meanwhile walked off as well.

"Jeez Neji, are you OK?" The blonde girl asked as she ran to Neji and helped him stand up better.

"Yes I am." Neji snapped as he pushed the girl off of him. "I'll make that guy pay for this."

"I don't think you should anger him again." The girl said. "He's a street rat Neji, they are unpredictable."

"I'm not just going to let him have his way Ino." Neji said.

"Well, just be careful. You don't want to mingle with those dirty guys." The girl, Ino, said.

"No I don't." Neji said, huffing.

"Let me take care of that." Ino said and pulled a tissue out of her bag, pushed Neji's head down and held his nose closed between her fingers.

"You can't keep bleeding." She said.

"I can take care of myself too you know." Neji said, rolling his eyes, but accepted her help anyway.

"What happened?" A girl with four ponytails asked, standing next to them all of a sudden.

"Some street rat that came in here somehow beat Neji up." Ino said, wiping Neji's nose.

"Dude... you look horrible." A guy with a lot of.. make up on said as he stood behind the other girl.

"Oh shut up Kankurou." Neji snapped.

"What?" The guy named Kankurou said.

"Kankurou please." Ino said and rolled her eyes. "There, the nosebleed is over. Take it easy now or it'll come back." She said.

"Thanks, I know." Neji said, as he removed his hand off his nose. "I'm going to my room." He then walked off, heading towards the rooms of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a message! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke walked through the hallways of the building, holding a piece of paper. It had his roomnumber on it, because apparently, they couldn't even decide themselves who to be in a room with. And he was in room 434, which was... four floors high. Ridiculous if you asked Sasuke. He now reached the room and put the card through some device, then the door opened. Sasuke walked in and stopped. He came face to face with Neji. Was he supposed to share a room with that nitwit?

Neji turned around slightly now and then glared at Sasuke.

"What are 'you' doing here?" He snapped.

"I could ask the same thing. This is my room." Sasuke snapped back as he closed the door behind him and threw a small suitcase on a bed.

"Well they said it was mine as well, so I guess we got placed together." Neji said, groaning a little. "On the paper I got, stood my room was 434 and I would share it with someone of an other school, like the rest of the students do."

"Well same here. Can't you go sleep with your girlfriend or something?" Sasuke snapped as he laid down on the bed and put on a cigarette.

"She's not my girlfriend." Neji snapped back, as he put on his pyjama shirt. "You go away, I was here first. And turn around, I want to change."

"I was assigned here in case you forgot already." Sasuke said and now just stared at Neji to tease him. The guy couldn't command him to do anything.

"Well whatever, turn around." Neji said, glaring at Sasuke.

"You go figure out another way to change without me seeing your Willie." Sasuke said, giving out a laugh and then a puff of his cigarette.

"I don't take orders from you."

Neji narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"Fine." He snapped, as he grabbed his new boxer and pyjama pants and walked to their little bathroom and slammed the door closed. Damn that guy. And damn that door for not having a lock on it. Neji let his pants slide down and pulled down his underwear as well. He then put on his boxers.

Sasuke laughed again now.

"Oh how funny you are. And easy as well." Sasuke said, taking a drag from his cigarette again.

"I'm not going to loose my pants in front of you, that has got nothing to do with being easy or being funny." Neji snapped as he put on his pyjama pants as well and then walked into the room again, with his hair on a high ponytail. His pyjama was a white loose shirt and some black shorts. He now walked to his bed and sat down onto it, grabbing some creme out of his bag and started putting it on his face. He ignored the fact that there was a hot jerk on the bed next to his one.

"You're funny and easy because you give in so easily. Rich bitches are always easy." Sasuke said smirking and pushed his cigarette, which was burned to the end already, out on the wall. He felt it was far too perfect.

"Seriously, what's your problem?" Neji asked, irritated, as he put off his socks, revealing his slender feet. He then put his clothes back into his bag now, sitting down onto the ground for a moment.

"Well 'you' are one of them obviously." Sasuke said as if it was obvious. He threw the cigarette in the room, not bothering to throw it away like it should. He looked at Neji's feet. Damn, even those were pretty.

Neji glared at Sasuke once again and then caught him staring.

"What are you staring at now?" He snapped, as he continued packing his things. When he was done, he grabbed a book and sat down onto his bed.

"At you. I can't deny you're pretty now can I?" Sasuke said smirking as he now opened his suitcase, pulled out an old mobile phone and a white shirt. The only thing he could bring was his other pare of pants, beside the one he was wearing, and two shirts. He didn't have a whole lot other then that. Well.. cigarettes of course.

"..Thanks." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke with a frown now. "So now I'm a rich pretty bitch?"

"Pretty rich bitch is more like it." Sasuke said as he pulled down his pants and his shirt and then put on the shirt he would sleep in. He dumped the things on the ground and kicked his suitcase under his bed.

"Why do you hate rich guys so much anyway?" Neji asked, as he stood and grabbed his bag again, searching for his toothpaste and toothbrush.

"None of your business now is it? Why do you hate people of my area?" Sasuke asked, pulling up his eyebrows.

"None of your business now is it?" Neji asked, mocking Sasuke.

"See? Same thing." Sasuke said pulling out an old looking toothbrush, walked to Neji, grabbed his toothpaste and went to the bathroom. He put some toothpaste on his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth.

Neji narrowed his eyes as he followed Sasuke and then took back his toothpaste.

"You're just an asshole." He snapped, as he put some on his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth as well, bumping Sasuke away from the mirror.

Sasuke frowned and then walked out of the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He didn't need a mirror to brush his teeth with.

Neji just kept standing in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. When he was done with that, he spit out the toothpaste and drank some water.

Sasuke walked back to the bathroom, being done brushing. He then saw Neji standing there, with his butt sticking out. Sasuke smirked.

"Nice ass." He said, as he pulled Neji away from the sink and spit out his toothpaste.

Neji once again glared at Sasuke as he dried his mouth.

"You really just say what you think, don't you?" Neji asked.

"Well why wouldn't I?" Sasuke asked and put some water in his mouth before spitting it out. "I'm just honest." He walked back to the bedroom now, putting his toothbrush on a nightstand.

"You won't get good friends with that." Neji said. "Or a boy- or girlfriend." He drank some water again and washed his face, before walking into the bedroom again.

"So you're gay. I figured with that hair." Sasuke said. "And I have good friends. Better then yours I'm sure." Sasuke said.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Neji snapped. "Like your hair is so great. And I have plenty of good friends." He sat down onto his bed again, looking at Sasuke.

"Sure, ones that don't interfere in fights and stuff." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "And nothing's 'wrong' with it, it's just long and girlie."

"Yes, my friends know that they shouldn't make a fight a gang fight." Neji said, still glaring at Sasuke. "It's just low to go fight someone with more people."

"You don't have to fight, it's called interfering for a reason. Like my friends did, pull you off." Sasuke said, glaring back at Neji as he put on yet another cigarette.

"Yeah and then you beat me up." Neji snapped. He put off his shorts now and then grabbed his phone, searching for a number.

"Yeah, because you pissed me off. It's a natural thing." Sasuke said, looking at Neji. Tch, even the cellphone was far too expensive.

"You were the one who started being annoying." Neji said and then brought the phone to his ear. After some time, the one he called picked up. "Hey, Neji here." Neji said. He listened to the other and then continued talking. "Yeah I feel like it. ...No, I'm not coming to you, you'd better come to me. ...What do you mean you can't leave your room? ..Well then just fuck off." He cancelled the conversation, pissed, as he searched for another number.

"You were the one interrupting a conversation. What the hell are you doing calling people?" Sasuke asked, pulling up an eyebrow and blowing some smoke out of his mouth.

"I'm calling for some entertainment." Neji said, as he tried another number. But no one answered the phone. He then searched for another, frustrated.

"You can call your clowns another day, I don't wanna see entertainment." Sasuke said.

"Very funny you are." Neji said, snorting. "I smell something weird, when did you shower for the last time?" He frowned, putting up a disgusted face.

"It's your cock I think, you stuck it in too many manwhores." Sasuke said, blowing circles of smoke out of his mouth and staring at it as he laid down on his back.

"I know my own scent, thank you." Neji snapped. "This is obviously coming from you. It's probably that disgusting stuff you keep smoking. And do you really take me for a seme?"

"Well I don't know what you are, I don't fantasise about you or anything." Sasuke said. "And it's not stuff, it's called a cigarette." What a loud mouth. To think that he was an uke. Would be fun to 'fuck' some sense into him as Kiba called it before.

"It's dirty." Neji said. "And you'd better not fantasise about me, would be a little strange after knowing each other for one day hm? And you obviously did think about it, since you thought I was a seme." Neji looked at Sasuke, still looking angry, but he was thinking of something else. The guys he always had sex with were like him, they took care of their bodies and skin, looked good, had no hair and were soft during the sex. But this guy.. he looked so rough. Perhaps he should just give it a try. The assholes he wanted to have sex with didn't react on his call, and he felt like having sex now. But otherwise.. he didn't wanted to show to this ass that he was attracted to him.

"Dude, what are you staring at? Forgot to take your dildo out of your ass?" Sasuke asked frowning. "I didn't fantasise about you, thank you. You called your little manwhores, so I figured you liked that kind of prostitution."

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"If you want to know, I was staring at you." Neji said. "I was wondering what exactly is your problem between your legs." He slightly smirked now. Now he got the boy. Sasuke probably thought that he was hot as well.

"My problem between my legs huh? Well not much to be honest, it works perfectly well if I say so myself." Sasuke said, faking a smile. "Why were you staring at me? Isn't that degrading for a rich bitch like you?"

"I guess I have to look at you while I'm talking to you right?" Neji asked, as he smiled his sweetest smile to Sasuke now, obviously faking it.

"To me yes, but not at my cock. I thought your type of guys weren't rude." Sasuke said. "But I guess that's not true, because you treated my neighbourhood like dirt."

"Why am I rude now?" Neji asked, looking innocent. "For saying that I was eager to know why you looked so tense all of a sudden? I'm still a boy so I can recognise the signs as well as you do."

"Oh really? And here I was, still thinking you were a girl." Sasuke said. "Besides, you're the one who sounds and looks pretty eager to get my cock up his ass, so you're one to talk." Sasuke said, faking another smile at Neji.

"You're giving the exact answers I already thought you would, together with some crap." Neji said with a smirk. "Why on earth would I want the cock of an useless dirty streetrat in my ass?"

"Because you obviously like it, otherwise you wouldn't be staring at my cock or at me for one. And you wouldn't bring up the subject either." Sasuke snapped. This guy was pissing him off. He wanted to prove to the stupid rich bitch how good a 'streetrat' could be.

"You started rambling about me fucking prostitutes, it's an interesting subject and we're having a nice discussion." Neji said, as he still smirked. "And, like I said, I stared at you because I was talking to you and then wanted to find out why you suddenly looked so.. tense. If I wanted you in me, I wouldn't even have bothered trying to call my fuckbuddies to come here for a round."

"But they said no so here I am." Sasuke said. "You are so annoying." Sasuke mumbled. Oh that guy... he would show him.

"Are you saying that you want to fuck me now?" Neji asked as he pulled up an eyebrow, amused. "Sorry, you're too dirty for me." He laid down onto his bed now and pulled the covers over himself.

Sasuke almost went red from anger now and then got up, pulled the covers off Neji and sat down on top of him.

"I'll show you, you motherfucker." He snapped as he pulled off Neji's shirt.

"Get off of me." Neji snapped, but from the inside he was smirking. This'd better be good. But he already noticed it was, Sasuke's rough behaviour excited him already. Neji pushed Sasuke slightly off of him now, as he started to struggle. If only Sasuke wouldn't notice and play the game with him.

"You would struggle harder if you didn't want it you know." Sasuke said as he moved his head down and bit down on Neji's neck. The stupid fuck, he would show Neji what he could do. Secretly he didn't mind himself, but whatever.

Neji let out a wince now.

"I feel like having sex y-yes, that's why it does feel good, but I don't feel like having sex with someone like 'you'." Neji said, only planning on making Sasuke more angry. To even take care of that more, he pushed Sasuke off of him and hit him in the chest.

Sasuke groaned, glaring at Neji and sat back on top of Neji.

"Then fight me more you fucker. You want me to screw you senseless and you know it." He snapped and pulled off his own shirt, then started heavily sucking on one of Neji's nipples as he let his hands roam over Neji's body. It did feel good.

Neji tossed his head back and let out a moan now. He bit his lip. It almost hurt, but it felt so good as well. He then suddenly pushed Sasuke around and started kissing him roughly, but quickly broke it again, putting up a disgusted face.

"Jeez you taste terrible." He said. "Seems I was right after all, it 'was' you who smelled."

"Yeah, well at least I smell normal and not like some stinky old perfume ripped out of the vagina of a gorilla." Sasuke snapped. "Cause it really does smell like that." He pushed Neji back on his back and grabbed the bulge in Neji's boxer. That would show him.

Neji let out a hard moan as his legs flew up a little.

"What rubbish.. hn.. i-is that, I showered this morning." Neji snapped back, and then hit Sasuke in the face, as revenge.

"Oh well maybe it's just you then." Sasuke said smirking. A hit like that didn't hurt. Sasuke now pulled down Neji's boxer and rolled his eyes.

"What kind of man are you, you're completely hairless there." He said.

"At least I take care of myself." Neji snapped back. "I'm not an uke for nothing. I at least don't look like a gorilla, like you do, with all that hair you got everywhere. And get your fucking clothes off."

Sasuke laughed now. "You're a dirty boy then that you wanna get screwed by a gorilla like me. Won't all your friends and family think you're a disgrace huh?" Sasuke said as he pulled off his boxer and then pushed Neji's legs apart.

"Of course not, they don't need to know of my sexlife, jerk." Neji snapped. He then let out a slight moan. He was fully hard already and he saw that Sasuke was as well. What would Sasuke do now?

"Well, maybe you guys like to announce which dirty old rich man you screwed for money. So you would have to tell about me too. Now shut up." Sasuke said, pulled Neji's ass up and pushed in hard, no warning.

"Are you calling me a w-whore now?" Neji asked, as he let out a hard moan of pleasure. He then moved a little, trying to get used to Sasuke's length. He sure as hell was bigger then Neji was used to.

"M-maybe I am." Sasuke snapped and gave out a moan as he started thrusting into Neji. He grabbed Neji's hands and pushed them above his head.

Neji clenched his eyes shut, groaning now.

"W-wait for a second.. hn.." Neji moaned, as he quickly yanked himself loose and stopped Sasuke from moving as he grabbed Sasuke's hips tightly.

"..W-why?" Sasuke asked frowning. He really didn't wanna stop now.

"..I'm not u-used to.. hn.. your size and you didn't prepare me.." Neji gasped, as he frantically tried to get used to Sasuke in him, slightly moving his body to the left and right, carefully spreading his entrance. It was a bit painful now. He kept holding Sasuke's hips tightly, since he knew Sasuke wanted to go on.

"I thought it w-would fit a fist in there.." Sasuke groaned. "Don't tell me rich bitches don't h-have well shaped organs." He moved his hips a bit now. He really wanted to keep moving.

"..N-not the ones I went to be with, hn.. obviously.." Neji groaned. "..S-shit.. get out of me, I n-need to be prepared first.." He let out a hard moan as he felt a wave of pain going through him when Sasuke moved.

"Oh y-you've got to be kidding me." Sasuke snapped as he glared at Neji. "Don't act like you're all it if you can't make it t-true." He groaned.

"I already told you, I h-haven't had guys this big." Neji snapped now, irritated. He then pushed Sasuke off of him, letting Sasuke's length slide out of him as well.

"Urgh.. well j-jeez. I'll go take care of m-myself now." Sasuke said as he got up and awkwardly walked to the bathroom, getting inside and shutting the door.

Neji glared at the door now, as he brought his hands to his own hard as well, starting to jerk himself off. Sasuke obviously was only interested in fucking him, and not in pleasing him as well. The asshole. Neji disliked the guy even more now.

After a little while, Sasuke came walking back, sweating a little and still looking angry. He then looked at Neji and saw him jerking himself off. Damn ok... that was kind of hot. He was getting excited again just from the sight of it.

Neji didn't seem to notice Sasuke entering the room again, as he continued with what he was doing, sweating as well and panting. He then finally came and let out a soft moan. He was laying still for some seconds and then he spotted Sasuke. He immediately glared at him again.

"It's not polite to stare like that you know." Neji snapped.

He sat up now, as he grabbed a tissue and wiped his stomach and his slightly wet entrance.

"Giving yourself a nice jerk off in public isn't polite either." Sasuke snapped and then walked to Neji's bed, pushed Neji down on it and sat down on top.

Neji frowned at Sasuke.

"You were in the bathroom already." Neji snapped. "What are you doing now?" He pushed Sasuke slightly off of him.

"Trying another time. I still have a point to make to you." Sasuke snapped back, grabbed Neji's hands and then started stroking Neji's length.

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"You'd better be careful this time, jerk." He snapped, as he jerked his hands loose and then let them trail over Sasuke's body. He let them slide to Sasuke's cock, and then felt that it was already hard. He frowned. That was quick.

"I'll 'prepare' you this time." Sasuke snapped back as he kept stroking Neji with one hand and let a finger of his other slid into Neji's ass now.

Neji let out a slight wince now, as he put an arm around Sasuke's neck and then started kissing him, roughly. God he needed that.

Sasuke kissed back, pushing his tongue into Neji's mouth, licking Neji's tongue with his own. He slid in another finger now and started scissoring them.

Neji gasped slightly into the kiss as he felt what Sasuke was doing, but kept kissing back. He now grabbed Sasuke's ass firmly with one hand, smirking slightly.

Sasuke groaned as Neji did this, but let him anyway. There wasn't much Neji could do with his ass anyway. He pushed in another finger and thrusted all three of them in and out of Neji, scissoring them inside.

Neji let out a loud moan as he grabbed Sasuke's hair tightly and kissed him even more rough. He spread his legs a little.

Sasuke went on a little longer, thrusting his fingers into him and kissing Neji roughly. He then broke the kiss and panted, looking at Neji.

"P-prepared enough now?" He snapped.

"..I g-guess so.." Neji said, as he glared back at Sasuke, nodding.

"G-good." Sasuke said and then turned Neji around, pulled up his ass and thrusted into him. He was so not going to be nice anymore.

Neji let out a gasp as he grabbed the mattress. OK that was not as he had expected it to go.

"..W-what are you.. hng.. doing?" He asked, not being used to doggy style.

"S-screwing you, jeez are you 'that' s-stupid?" Sasuke asked as he now started thrusting into Neji, holding him by the hips tightly.

"No, J-Jesus.. I mean this.. hn.. pose." Neji snapped, as he enjoyed it nonetheless.

"It's c-called doggy style and it's normal." Sasuke snapped, starting to thrust into Neji harder and faster. He had to admit it did feel good.

Neji just ignored Sasuke now and focussed on what he was feeling. He placed his head on the mattress to even feel more, his mouth slightly open because of the pleasure Sasuke was giving him. Sasuke was incredibly good at having sex, and was good looking as well. He would definitely end up on his list of fuckbuddies, that was sure.

Sasuke moaned now, working Neji's ass perfectly. He was pretty confident about his skills when it came to having sex. And he would make sure Neji would know it. He grabbed Neji's length and started stroking it again as he pushed in deeper, hitting the spot in the back of Neji's ass.

Neji let out soft moans, arching his back a little as he pushed back sometimes. Sasuke sure as hell was good at this.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hips tighter and pulled him back every time as he thrusted in deep. God it felt good. Neji was a great fuck. He never thought a rich bitch would have such a nice ass.

"..I'm close.. ah.." Neji gasped, almost getting dizzy because of the pleasure. Sasuke went in so deep and it felt so good.

"Then r-release." Sasuke panted back. He was close as well. Sasuke thrusted even deeper now and closed his eyes tightly. He was really close.

Neji nodded, as he kept gasping and then clenched his eyes shut, as he came hard. He let out a yelp of pleasure, as the muscles in his entrance tightened. His whole butt tightened.

As Sasuke thrusted in two more times, he came as well, pushing deep into Neji as he let out a loud moan, releasing inside of Neji. It felt damn good.

Neji moaned softly as he felt Sasuke coming inside of him, wetting his entrance. He himself slumped down onto the bed, which lead Sasuke's length to be pulled out of him.

Sasuke moaned as he held himself up and panted for a little while, before stumbling off the bed and laying down on his own, face first. That had tired him out quite a bit.

Neji laid on his bed now, panting. Damn.. now his bed was dirty.

"..T-that was good.. hn.." Neji softly said. He didn't like admitting it, but it was a hint for Sasuke to know that he could get Neji to have another round soon.

"P-pretty nice for a s-streetrat huh." Sasuke said, glaring at Neji. He kept laying on his bed, with his face turned to the side so he could look at Neji.

"Sure." Neji said. "I g-guess my entrance was pretty small for a r-rich bitch huh."

He sat up now, moving a hand over his own body. He started to get cold already.

"I n-never did a rich bitch before, but you're definitely smaller then what I'm u-used to." Sasuke said. Sasuke pulled the covers over him now.

"Funny." Neji said, with a slight snort, as he put his boxer back on, after he had cleaned himself a little.

"Hn. Well goodnight." Sasuke said and turned off the light on his nightstand.

"Goodnight." Neji said as he put on his shirt again and then crawled under the sheets as well. He put off his light as well now, sighing.

Sasuke turned around and closed his eyes. At least he had some sex. But he was wondering what his friends would say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sasuke groaned as he woke up because 'someone' was listening to music.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke snapped as he pushed himself up, glared at Neji and then rubbed one eye.

"Thinking of a new dance." Neji said, not even looking at Sasuke, as he was writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Well you're a motherfucker if you think you can do that at seven in the morning when people are sleeping in the same room." Sasuke snapped as he got up, pulled on his boxer and walked to the CD player, putting it off.

"Oh come on, you were smoking in here as well, that's as antisocial as what I'm doing now, idiot." Neji said. "What's your problem, you're awake already." He stood and walked to the cd player, putting it on again.

"I don't like horrible music when I'm just awake." Sasuke said and threw the cd player from the nightstand it was standing on, shutting it up.

"And you never said anything about the smoking, but I am about the fucking music." Sasuke snapped as he walked back to his bed and started putting on his clothes.

Neji narrowed his eyes now.

"It's no reason to destroy that thing you know." Neji snapped. "The owners of this place will be 'very' happy that you destroyed that thing, jackass."

"I'll tell them it was broke in the first place, who gives a crap." Sasuke said as he pulled on his shirt and then his socks. He then finished dressing.

"And if you want to think of more ballet to do, go do it somewhere else if you need music for it."

"Act normal." Neji snapped. "You really have no brains, do you? What on earth are you doing on your Art School anyway?"

Neji now pulled down his shorts and grabbed his pants, pulling them on.

"I have plenty of brains and I do art on my school, surprise surprise." Sasuke snapped. "And I act normal, I'm not the one putting on music at seven in the morning."

"Jesus, you know what, let it be." Neji snapped. "It's obvious that you're socially insane, you don't get a thing from what I'm asking you. Go smoke again and become angry at a wall or something, you can't do anything next to that, obviously." He now put on a dark blue shirt and then grabbed his hairbrush, starting to brush his hair.

Sasuke laughed.

"Aren't we frustrated." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not the one socially insane, it's you that doesn't like interacting with streetrats like me. So you get the same respect back from me."

"If I remember it well, 'you' were the one who started calling me a rich bitch you know." Neji snapped. "It was you who started insulting me."

"I was just calling you for who you are. You're rich and you looked like a bitch. It's very simple." Sasuke said.

"And I did the same to you, so we're both wrong." Neji said, as he put up his hat and put his watch around his left wrist.

"What's that now, compromising with a streetrat?" Sasuke said and smirked. "And why are you wearing that hat?"

"No I'm just pointing out to you that we're both doing a poor job, socially." Neji said. "And I'm wearing this hat because I like it, doh."

"Pfft, what are you, a model? Fancy clothes and fancy accessories and shit." Sasuke said. "And maybe we are, but I only do it because you are doing a poor job socially."

"I'm not even going to react on that rubbish you're saying anymore." Neji said, rolling his eyes. "And yes, I'm a model. Surprises me that you actually see it."

"Why, think streetrats can't see it when someone wear fashion stuff in a model way?" Sasuke asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"No, because you don't seem interested in anything that has got something to do with 'rich bitches'." Neji said. At that moment, his phone rang. Neji grabbed his phone and looked at the number. He then answered it. "Neji here." He was silent as he listened to the other. "...I already told you I can't be there this week, since I have this school trip. It's some kind of match between schools, so... What's your place to say something like that? You know as well as I do that I can go to another company for some shoots as well, there are plenty of them who want me to do a shoot for them. ...Alright, I get the message. ...Next month? ...Alright then, I'll contact you later about it. Bye." He hung up the phone now, his mouth set in a firm line, as he frowned.

"Oh pa-lease." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "One of the cocky models ey. Figures with your attitude."

"What are you talking about now?" Neji asked, irritated.

He meanwhile grabbed his agenda and a pen, and wrote something down in it.

"I'm talking about you." Sasuke said. "That you're cocky and models are cocky. I mean, you were like, 'well I can do whatever, because I'm a supermodel'." Sasuke said with a girlie tone.

"Act normal, the guy threatened to bring me down, and I just let him know that there are more companies that want me." Neji snapped. "You probably don't know a thing of fashion, but I'm in the top now."

"Oh excuse me, I didn't know 'that'. That changes absolutely everything. Not." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes again. "Who cares about fashion, it won't get you money. Unless you're a model, but that's practically the same as being a whore."

"'What' are you saying now?" Neji snapped, glaring at Sasuke.

"I'm saying that selling your body like that, is just the same as being a whore." Sasuke said as he put up a cigarette again.

"It would be the same if I were a porn model." Neji snapped. "The work I do isn't the work of a whore."

"Porn model, whore, it's all the same where I come from. You loose respect and you would become a whore either way, if you were one already or not." Sasuke said.

"That's rubbish." Neji snapped. "I'd never become a whore."

"In my city you would." Sasuke said. "But apparently, money protects you from lots of things."

"Why would I become a whore in your city?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Because you lost respect by becoming a model, selling your body, so everyone will buy it. Or just take it." Sasuke answered. "Besides, 'you' are rich, so you wouldn't be spared anyway."

"So those people hate you because you know how to make money?" Neji asked with a frown. "That's ridiculous."

"They don't hate you, they think you're unfair. Can't blame 'em." Sasuke said, shrugging, blowing out some smoke.

"Unfair in what?" Neji asked. "I don't get it. And you said I wouldn't be spared? What would they do if I entered their town, jump on me and beat me up?"

"If they knew you were rich yeah. And unfair in, you have money and we don't." Sasuke said.

"So it's unfair that I work for my money?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up. "Rich people don't just get their money because it falls from the sky you know, they work hard for it."

"But they don't have anything setting them back." Sasuke said.

"Is that wrong?" Neji asked, frowning even deeper. "I don't think it's wrong to work harder to get more money."

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying they don't have anything that will keep them from getting a good education or a great job." Sasuke said.

"I don't get your point, are you talking about your kind of people or mine now?" Neji asked, looking confused.

"Yours." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes annoyed. "Rich people have everything they want because their parents had money, or because they had a shot at going to a great school because they know people. You don't have to worry about the people in your surroundings or the lack of schools and jobs. It's all being thrown into your faces."

"You know where I've been born?" Neji snapped, looking at Sasuke. "South Konoha. Probably where you live now. I went to primary school there and my first two years of high school as well. My uncle was, and is, very poor, and he couldn't afford more. I started working, bringing newspapers around, and one day a man came walking up to me, telling me I had a pretty face. I started working as a model, while I had more then three jobs. I made a lot of money and in the end, I was able to hire an apartment in Konoha West. And at the end of high school I had money enough to go to the School of Arts in Konoha West. My friends from the time in South Konoha scowled at me and became angry because I had success, telling me that I was stupid for being rich and that it wasn't unfair. While 'they' were the ones who spend their time sobbing about how bad their lives were and they kept robbing people and fighting people. That's why I hate those guys, they are the same as streetrats. Complaining but not doing anything about it. They work themselves into a mess more and more."

"Oh really? So all we do is sit around and do nothing right? Shoot each other because we just think it's fun, don't take jobs, because we like to starve to death. If that's what you think, then you have mental problems en should think twice before telling a 'streetrat' how he lives. You don't know shit, whether you came from the south or not." Sasuke snapped and then put on his shoes angry and violently.

"Yeah and you don't know shit about people of the West, that's what I wanted to tell you with this story." Neji snapped back. "You prove again that you can't listen and you're stupid. Jeez, I don't understand myself why I keep trying to make you understand."

"Oh I perfectly well understand that it must have been very hard to convince that man that got you to be a model to give you money. Of course that must have been horrible for you. You went to primary school, it must have been horrible. You have no idea how many people from the south don't even go there, never get the opportunity thrown on their laps to earn money like it did to you. 'We' have to actually keep working till we die, to not die a little sooner." Sasuke snapped and then stormed to the door. He was so leaving.

Neji stared at his knees now, swallowing. He wasn't even going to tell Sasuke what he had to do to get some money back then. And of course he knew that there were lots of people who didn't get an education, because their parents didn't spare money. The primary schools were really cheap, but if the parents thought they were more important then their children, which often happened, they would just spend their money on drugs. Like his father had done.

Sasuke now walked away and slammed the door closed. This was exactly why he hated rich guys. Thinking their lives were tough and they worked oh so hard. Bullshit. It was all bullshit. Once they had lived on the streets with nothing to eat, nothing to drink and the constant danger of being shot in the head, then he would listen to them. If they hadn't, then everything they said was rubbish. They would never understand what it meant to be poor.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Neji entered his and Sasuke's room again, tired. They had had their first assignment today, which was different for every education of their schools. He had to think of a dance with some guys of the other schools, and they had finished it now. He would practise this evening and continue tomorrow. He now opened the door and walked in, seeing Sasuke with a camera. Neji sat down onto his bed and then laid back, with a moan.<p>

"..So you're following an education in photography?" He asked.

"Yes. Something wrong with that?" Sasuke asked as he had some pictures spread on his bed, looking at them. He had been given an assignment as well. He had to make pictures of a time with strong emotions. Of course, that wasn't all too hard to figure out. But he had a few more pictures to make, for which he needed a model. He wondered if he could ask Neji.

"Pff, you're really a psycho." Neji said, rolling his eyes. "I'm only interested, jeez." He stood now and stretched, walking to the bathroom.

"You said it like it was something bad." Sasuke said. "Can you put up an angry or frustrated face for me while you stand before the black closet." He then asked. He should just do it.

"What?" Neji asked as he turned around, frowning. "Why?"

"Just do it, you're a model, so you should be able to do that." Sasuke said.

"Of course I can do that." Neji said, narrowing his eyes a little. "And 'now' you need me all of a sudden. My answer is no." He just walked into the bathroom now, starting to wash his face.

"Pfft, fine whatever, then don't help me." Sasuke snapped. How annoying. Neji was such a brat. Sasuke walked to the window and hang over the side of it, taking a picture of a black craw he had spotted. That would be a good one.

Neji now walked back into the room and grabbed his book. He watched Sasuke for some time. He wouldn't admit it, but he was curious about what Sasuke was doing.

Sasuke put his finger in a wet spot on the windowsill and focussed his camera on the small puddle. He then dropped a droplet in the puddle and took a picture. It turned out pretty nice. He then stared at Neji and frowned.

"What?" He snapped.

"I'm just watching what you're doing, can't I?" Neji asked, frowning. "..What is the assignment?"

"Making pictures to represent a time when you had strong emotions." Sasuke said. "And I thought it was you who said it wasn't polite to stare."

"That's true, but that doesn't mean I don't do it either myself." Neji said, slightly smirking. "So.. why do you want me to be your model while it's about you?"

"Because you're a model and I don't like including pictures of myself in my work." Sasuke said.

"What's the catch?" Neji asked, with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Me screwing you senseless tonight." Sasuke said and smirked. "So will you do it?"

Neji smirked as well now.

"If you give me a massage as well we have a deal." He said.

"Pfft fine, but I'm not saying I'm good at giving massages." Sasuke said, giving out a laugh.

"Alright." Neji said, as he grabbed his bag and emptied it on his bed. "So what do you want me to wear?"

"You have too many clothes.. Just wear something black or blue." Sasuke said frowning. He really didn't understood why someone would need all those clothes.

"Alright." Neji said, shrugging. Sasuke indeed wasn't a professional, you should never let your model decide what to wear. Well, whatever. "Well I'm already wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants, so I guess this is fine, right?"

"Sure, I never said you had to change." Sasuke said shrugging.

"Most photographers want that, that's why I asked." Neji said as he walked to the black closet. "And what about my hair?"

"Let it hang loose and put off that hat." Sasuke said. "And I normally don't take pictures of people."

Neji nodded as he put off his hat and then pulled out his ponytail, loosening his hair.

"And what do you want the viewer of the picture to see when it's done?" Neji asked. "You said anger, is that the emotion you felt during the emotional time you had?"

"Well.. Kind of. Just frustration and anger mixed I guessed. Just try something." Sasuke said as he put his camera to his face.

"Don't you want me to put on some make up, like dark lines under my eyes so I look tired or make wild hair?" Neji asked, but looked into the camera anyway, as he put up an angry face, with frustration mixed into it. He thought back to some of his own difficult times.

Sasuke shot a picture and then another one from a different angle.

"No. I don't want it to be fake." Sasuke said.

"It makes the expression more clear." Neji said. "And you don't want it to be fake huh? Alright." He then brought a scene from years ago back into his mind. He automatically grew angry again, frustrated that he couldn't do anything about it. He now put something more into his eyes. Sadness.

Sasuke put his camera away for a little while as he looked at Neji surprised. He hadn't expected Neji to be that good. Sasuke shot a few pictures before stopping again.

".. Could you just make it more sad since you're at it anyway? Maybe cry, if you can." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded now, as he thought of the pain which that happening had caused him and he already felt tears entering his eyes. He felt the emotion in his chest. His memory of the whole happening was very clear. A tear now rolled down his cheek.

Sasuke quickly shot some pictures, up close of the tear and Neji's face. It captured pretty much how he had felt. "You're pretty good at that." He softly said.

"Thanks." Neji said as he swallowed now, to keep his emotions under control. "..Do you have a nice picture now?"

"Yeah. Were you thinking of something?" Sasuke asked. He knew no one was that good of an actor.

"..Perhaps." Neji said as he wiped his tears away now, and then leaned against the wall with a sigh, trying to push away his emotions. "Do you want to make another picture of me with a different thought or do you think you're finished now?" He quickly changed the subject.

Sasuke quickly took another picture, wanting to catch Neji's real pain and then put his camera down.

"We're done. Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." Neji said as he crossed his arms and stared at the ground now.

"..What is it?" Sasuke asked frowning. Something really got to Neji, he just knew it.

"Nothing." Neji said, as he sighed, putting a hand through his hair, and then walked to his bed as he sat down.

"Oh don't say nothing when you don't mean it." Sasuke said stern. "What got you upset?"

Neji bit his lip as he got an angry look on his face now.

"You were right OK." He snapped. "I 'was' a whore when I started modelling."

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised and then frowned.

"..What do you mean?" He asked. Neji was a whore? He didn't 'really' think Neji had ever been one.

"..I had sex with the guy who came up to me that time, in exchange for money, and finally became a model. A porn model." Neji said. "..After he raped me more then four times."

Sasuke was silent as he looked at Neji. He hadn't expected that.

"..So.. why did you do it then?" He finally asked.

"Because I wanted to go to college." Neji said. "I needed money. My uncle didn't have enough money." He had no idea why he was telling Sasuke this, but everything just came out of his mouth like that.

"..Oh.. Well I'm sorry for you. But you're rich now." Sasuke said.

"I can't buy the memories away." Neji said, shrugging.

"No, but you can make sure nothing like that ever happens again." Sasuke said.

"It can always happen again." Neji said. He then sighed as he shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"OK... And it doesn't really happen to rich people a lot." Sasuke said. He then frowned. "..Why did your uncle pay for you school?" He asked.

"He wanted to pay for my school, but he couldn't." Neji said. "I lived with him, since my parents are dead."

Sasuke was silent again. "..I'm sorry.. When did they die?" He asked. He never knew Neji had gone through so much.

"My mom died when I was born and my father died when I was eleven." Neji answered. "He died from drugs. I got placed at my uncle's house by then."

"..Oh.. Well that sucks.." Sasuke said softly. "Drugs hm.. Screws up a lot." He said and gave out a soft laugh.

"Did something happen to you as well with drugs?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke, as he blinked away his tears.

"Hmm I used them." Sasuke said shrugging. "I sold them too once, but it's no big deal really."

"..Alright." Neji said. He then sighed once more. "..Let's just have sex." He just wanted to push away everything.

Sasuke looked at Neji and sighed.

"I can't have sex with you now." He said.

"Why not?" Neji asked, frowning, as he looked at Sasuke, almost angry.

"Because you're upset and you shouldn't wanna replace it with sex. Trust me, I know." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then looked away.

"I'm 'always' upset." Neji said and then stood, walking towards the bathroom.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then followed him.

"'You're' always upset? Get over it. Shit happens, you got rich, you went to a great school and you can do whatever you want. If that's not good enough for you then you are horribly selfish." Sasuke snapped.

"I said it to tell you that it's no use to give in to those feelings, I always feel bad." Neji snapped. "Well if that's horrible to you, that I'm happy, you're the horrible person here, for hating people like me so much that you don't even want them to have emotions anymore. I haven't even told you half of what I've been through, who are you to pull such conclusions about me? You asshole! Just fucking leave me alone!" He pushed Sasuke out of the way now, to get out of the bathroom again. His tears betrayed his feelings now. He angrily wiped them away, as he stormed into the room again and grabbed his clothes and started pushing them into his bag like mad.

"Why should I show any interest in you when you never even asked me anything! Yes you had rough times, but you have a great life now! That should count for something! I wish I was you, I would do what you did twenty thousand times and then some to get where you are right now! So if you have a problem with me saying that you are horrible for feeling bad, then too bad! That's just how I feel!" Sasuke yelled angry as he glared at Neji.

"Just shut up!" Neji yelled back. "Of course you probably had a rough time as well, probably even still have it! But at this moment we were talking about 'my' problems, it's the fucking first time I talk about it with someone ok! I never EVER had people who listened to me, and for one moment, I thought I could open up to you, but it seems I was wrong! You're an asshole, just like I thought! I've had it! This whole bunch of schools, this whole world can go to hell! I'm going to my uncle, that son of a bitch, who fucking abused me from the moment I started living with him, to frigging murder him! I can't take this anymore!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Neji felt like he was going crazy. Like he was losing his mind. He smashed his bag onto the ground with great force and an angry yell, while tears now fell down onto the ground, and he snatched his jacket from his bed and tossed the door open, storming out of the room.<p>

Sasuke frowned and then ran after Neji and grabbed him by the arm.

"Calm down." He said. Neji was a lot like him, snapping like that. He knew Neji had a rough time, he just didn't want to be reminded of his own horrible life by it.

"Let go of me!" Neji yelled. "..L-let go.." He then burst down crying. God.. why did this guy make all the memories come up again?

"What's going on?" A voice suddenly said, and as they turned to look, a teacher was standing there, frowning at them. It was a tall teacher with a beard, and he was smoking.

Sasuke recognised the man. It was a teacher of his school. One he liked a lot, but not in a romantic way of course. Doh. It was Sarutobi Asuma.

"Nothing, my roommate had a nervous breakdown." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji by the waist and pulled him along.

"Oh alright." Asuma said. "Well, take care of him and let me know if he needs anything." Neji meanwhile walked with Sasuke, heavily sobbing. He kept trying to wipe away his tears, but they just kept coming.

"Yes. Thank you sir." Sasuke said. He was glad Asuma barely ever made a big deal of what he did. He now led Neji back to the room and sat him down on the bed.

"Look, your uncle's a dick and that guy that did those things to you is as well. But why do you keep living in the past?" Sasuke asked.

"..I d-don't, I just.. I never really g-got the chance to absorb it, I just s-sometimes have a breakdown.." Neji sobbed, as he wiped away his tears with his sleeve. "..I'm s-sorry.."

"Well you don't have to apologise, it's not like I don't know where you're coming from. But you have a good life, you should enjoy that." Sasuke said.

"..I do.." Neji said, nodding, as he wiped away the rest of his tears. "..I s-shouldn't complain indeed..." He shakily sighed, swallowing away the rest of his tears, and then looked at Sasuke.

"...Do you want to talk about what happened to you?"

"No. We were talking about 'your' problems." Sasuke said and gave a slight smile at Neji as he sat down next to him.

"You can complain, you just shouldn't keep living in the past all the time."

"..I know.. I just do.." Neji said. "...The problem is that if you can't talk about it with someone, you keep thinking of it."

"I know. But you can talk to me now. Get it off your case." Sasuke said.

"..Why are you so nice all of a sudden?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke slightly confused.

"Well I'm not gonna be a jerk when someone just broke down and talked about killing his uncle." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. Neji really did think low of him alright.

Neji sighed as he looked away again.

"Sorry." He said.

"Stop apologising, I already told you I know where you're coming from. It's not a big deal." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded as he pushed some of his hair behind his ear, looking at his knees. He didn't know what to say anymore.

"Maybe you should go to sleep." Sasuke said as he got up from the bed.

Neji shook his head now.

"..No, I still want to eat." Neji said.  
>"Oh. Well then go get something to eat." Sasuke said shrugging as he walked to his bed and collected the photo's that were on there.<p>

Neji nodded.

"You sure you don't want to make another picture?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I have what I need." Sasuke said nodding.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "..Are you still going to give me that massage?"

"If you want that." Sasuke said shrugging. "We did have a deal."

"You don't have to do it, I like taking pictures." Neji said. "..I guess I just said that to tease you."

Sasuke looked at Neji and sighed.

"Lay down." He said.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then laid down. What was Sasuke going to do?

"On your stomach." Sasuke said. "And pull off your shirt."

Neji now pulled off his shirt and then turned around. He kept looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke walked to the bathroom now and came back with a small bottle in his hand. It was massage oil he had seen in the bathroom earlier. He then sat down on Neji and put some of the stuff on Neji's back.

Neji shivered a little at feeling the coldness on his back. He then placed his chin onto the pillow of his bed. He guessed it was fine.

Sasuke now started massaging Neji, moving his hands over Neji's back softly and smoothly, spreading the oil.

Neji let out a soft moan now. It sure as hell felt good.

"I'm not that good at this so.. Say it if I do something wrong." Sasuke said as he massaged a little harder, letting his hands roam over Neji's back.

Neji nodded, as he sighed now.

"You're doing it well.." He said. He felt himself calming down completely.

Sasuke frowned as he was busy, trying his best on it. He realised he only massaged once or twice before, but whatever. Neji had wanted it himself.

Neji kept making pleased sounds, until Sasuke pinched a little too hard at a painful point. He let out a displeased moan now.

Sasuke quickly pulled his hands of Neji's back.

"..Sorry.." He said.

"Doesn't matter." Neji said, and then looked at Sasuke. "You know.. you look really good."

Sasuke looked back at Neji a little confused by the comment.

"..Oh. Well.. thanks I guess. You too." He said as he continued massaging Neji again.

"Thanks.." Neji said, as he put his chin onto the pillow again and stroke his hair off his back. It would get in the way if Sasuke wanted to massage his shoulders.

Sasuke just took it as a hint and started massaging more upwards as well, softly moving his hands over Neji's shoulders and his neck.

Neji closed his eyes now and softly moaned, moving his head a little, wanting Sasuke to go on. He felt himself sink away in a feeling of comfort.

Sasuke did as Neji wanted him and moved on. He massaged Neji's neck some more and then his shoulders again and the part between his shoulders as well. Somehow he wanted Neji to at least feel comfortable now.

"..It feels so good.." Neji softly said, as a hint for Sasuke to go on.

"..Good." Sasuke and still continued. He still wasn't really sure what he was doing, but Neji seemed to enjoy it.

Neji hummed a little, as he felt himself becoming more and more warm and comfortable. He felt himself slowly sink away.

Sasuke kept massaging for about ten more minutes and then didn't get any respond anymore. He frowned and stopped, then looked at Neji's face and saw he was sleeping. Sasuke smiled slightly as he softly got off Neji and the bed and put the covers over Neji. He then undressed himself and got into his own bed. Neji wasn't so bad. For a rich boy.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Neji woke up from a comfortable sleep, but with some hunger. He looked around, and then spotted Sasuke in his bed, with.. practically nothing on. There was a piece of his sheets onto his crouch, that was about it. He was laying on his back, snoring. Neji stared. And stared some more. Alright, the snoring wasn't very charming, but for the rest.. wow. Sasuke looked hot.. very hot. Neji had to stop himself from jumping on top of him.<p>

Sasuke let out an awkward groan and then closed his mouth, making some moaning sounds. He pulled up his leg as he was waking up slowly. It made the sheet fall off his crouch though.

Neji looked at Sasuke's.. hard.. cock now, and then quickly looked away, blushing. He turned around, so his back was facing Sasuke. He didn't want Sasuke to see his red face.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and gave out another moan. He then stretched, pulled the covers up and turned on his side. He wasn't much of a morning person. He then looked at Neji, who appeared to still be asleep.

"Neji, are you awake?" He mumbled.

"..Yeah." Neji said, as he fought the blush down, and then turned around slightly. "How did you sleep?"

"Hmm pretty nice. How about you?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his eye.

"Really nice." Neji said, nodding.

"Ok good. You were suddenly sleeping when I was massaging you." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Neji asked, laughing a little.

"Yes really. You were suddenly gone." Sasuke said and smirked. "..I have a headache." He then said, rubbing his head.

"How did that come?" Neji asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because of the yelling yesterday or because I'm allergic to that massage oil." Sasuke said, frowning a little.

"That could be." Neji said. "Perhaps you should just drink a little."

"Maybe." Sasuke said as he got up, pulled on his boxer and went to the bathroom. He drank some water there and then came back, stretching his arms and back.

"Well I'm going to take a shower." Neji said as he stood and grabbed some new clothes.

Sasuke smirked.

"Should I join you?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows at Neji.

Neji gave Sasuke a look now.

"As if that would fit." He said, as he walked towards the bathroom now.

"I shower with my brother all the time in something about the same size, so yeah, it would fit." Sasuke said smirking, following Neji.

"Oh whatever." Neji said as he walked into the bathroom and then started undressing. He pulled off his night shirt and then pulled off his shorts.

"Is that an invitation?" Sasuke asked as he followed Neji into the bathroom and stared at him with a smirk.

"It's an agreement." Neji said, smirking back at Sasuke, as he pulled down his boxer and then bent down to get his soap. Let's see how Sasuke would react to that.

"Hmm well then 'that' certainly does look like an invitation." Sasuke said smirking as he pulled down his boxer and slapped Neji's ass before turning the shower on.

Neji let out a snort as he stepped into the shower now, with the soap, and bumped Sasuke out of the way playfully, as he now stood under the warm water. He brought his hands into his hair and mate it wet, so he could wash it.

"Move over." Sasuke said as he pushed Neji away and got in as well. He pulled the soap out of Neji's hand and washed himself.

Neji just took his soap back as he washed himself as well, his long hair now sticking to his back. He washed himself quickly, before bumping Sasuke away again and washing away the soap.

Sasuke waited for a little while, but then pushed Neji away again and washed the soap away as well, giving Neji a smirk.

"You look pretty good when you're wet." He said.

"Thanks, you too." Neji said, as he now leaned against the wall of the shower, looking at Sasuke. "I like your amount of muscles."

Sasuke laughed a little, frowning.

"What kind of comment is that? My 'amount' of muscles?" He asked, laughing at Neji's weird comment.

"Yeah, you have more of them then any other guy I met." Neji said, smirking. "But yeah, it sounded weird."

"So you normally like skinny guys then?" Sasuke asked. "And I like your amount too." Sasuke said, making fun of Neji.

"Oh shut up." Neji said, rolling his eyes. "I don't like skinny guys but the guys in my neighbourhood happen to be skinny or fat."

"Oh well that sucks. Better then big guys who have more muscles then boxers or something." Sasuke said.

"What?" Neji asked, frowning, but slightly amused too. "And then you say that I say weird things. More muscles then boxers? I hope that you have more muscles then boxers, else you wouldn't be healthy."

"Boxers as in fighters you idiot." Sasuke said laughing. "Not the ones you wear. Now who's being weird huh."

"Oh jeez." Neji said, laughing as well now. "Now I get you. But indeed, I wouldn't want to have a boxer on top of me, that would be too painful I think."

"They're really rough." Sasuke said. "So you can better have skinny guys."

"With skinny guys you can't feel a thing." Neji said, as he stepped under the shower again.

"Why not? Them being skinny doesn't mean they have a skinny cock." Sasuke said as he washed his hair.

"Most of them do." Neji said. "I mean, come on. You're the biggest I ever had these past years and you're as tall as I am."

"Which means small." Neji added.

"I'm not small." Sasuke said as he got out of the shower and turned it off.

"And I mean, yours isn't that bad and you're skinny too."

"Yeah well, I'm a exception." Neji said, shrugging, as he got out of the shower as well.

"Oh is that it?" Sasuke asked smirking. "I thought you were just a really weird and rare person."

"Oh you have no idea how weird I am." Neji said as he started drying himself.

"Don't I? Why don't you show me then." Sasuke said smirking as he dried himself a little too and walked into the bedroom.

"You'll see it for yourself in this month, probably." Neji said, as he was still drying himself.

"This month?" Sasuke asked frowning. "What were you gonna do, visit me?"

"The whole match thing is a month you know." Neji said, bringing up an eyebrow.

".. They said it would last a week." Sasuke said.

"Then I guess you heard it wrong." Neji said, as he now dressed again, still in the bathroom.

"..But I don't really have the stuff to wear for a month." Sasuke grumbled as he started dressing.

"Perhaps you can ask if they can wash your clothes?" Neji asked.

"No, I'll call my brother. Maybe he can bring some more." Sasuke said.

"Else you can borrow some of mine as well." Neji said, as he now came walking into the room, with his towel wrapped around his head.

Sasuke already finished dressing and laid down on his bed.

"Maybe.. We'll see." He said.

Neji nodded as he now pulled out the towel and started combing his hair.

"Are you done with the first assignment by the way?" He asked.

"I have to stick it to a piece of paper, but other then that, yeah." Sasuke answered nodding.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "Well, I'm going to have breakfast now, are you coming or do you want to stay here?"

"Do you want your friends to see you with me?" Sasuke asked, pulling up an eyebrow. He was pretty sure Neji didn't want his friends to know they had had sex and were.. pretty nice to each other.

"Hmm, true." Neji said. "I take it that you don't want to be seen with a rich bitch either."

"I don't care. My friends would understand. Well Kiba at least." Sasuke said shrugging.

"My friends are stupid." Neji said, snorting. "They wouldn't understand."

"Then your friends 'are' stupid. Which is another point why I dislike rich bitches." Sasuke said.

"I can understand." Neji said. "And I already told you my friends are stupid."

"I know." Sasuke said. "I just wanted to say it too." He smirked.

Neji snorted.

"Alright." Neji said, as he opened the door. "Well, I guess I should go to my friends anyway, since it'll spare both of us a difficult situation. Your friends won't accept me and otherwise as well."  
>"I just said my friends could care less." Sasuke said. "But your friends won't, so I'll see you tonight." He put the photo's in his bag and walked to the door.<p>

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "See you tonight."

Sasuke walked out of the room now. He wondered though, why did he and Neji not fight like they did when they first met?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That afternoon, Neji was dancing with Ino, Kankurou and Temari. They were practising their dance they would show tonight, on the TV and to the rest of the schools. They had been practising all day now, and the dance looked smooth and good. The door opened now but no one spend attention to it, people were walking in and out the whole time anyway.

But then suddenly a sound was heard and before anyone knew it, they were getting soaked by a ray of water, shooting against them. Someone was using the water-hose on them and laughs were heard.

"What the hell, stop that!" Neji yelled, angry immediately, as he jumped away from the water. But he was soaked already. He then narrowed his eyes as he saw Sasuke, Kiba and Gaara standing there. "What's this for you assholes?"

Temari screamed as she quickly grabbed her own body, not wanting someone to notice that you could look through her clothes now.

"Gaara you bastard!" She yelled. Gaara just laughed.

"Dude! That's so not funny." Kankurou said, standing soaked as he wiped over his head, seeing his make up came off and grumbled.

Ino screamed as well and put Kankurou's coat in front of her.

"What are you doing!" She squealed. Sasuke laughed as he put off the hose. That was hilarious.

Kiba was laughing hard as well, grabbing his stomach. Those faces were too funny.

"Don't think you can get away with this!" Neji spat, furious to no end. His clothes were baggy so they were sticking to his skin now, but you couldn't watch through his clothes. His hair was, once again, sticking to his body as well.

"That's so funny!" Sasuke laughed and then pulled Gaara and Kiba away, knowing they would get attacked if they stayed. It was just so hilarious to play pranks on rich bitches.

Neji wanted to go after them, but knew that they would be quicker anyway.

"Jesus.. bunch of toddlers." Neji snapped, as he squeezed the water out of his hair.

"..Wasn't that the guy that beat you up?" Kankurou asked, still grumbling because of his make up.

"What a couple of assholes! These clothes were super expensive!" Ino squealed.

"Yes it was." Neji growled. "And he's going to pay for this."

"Don't you share a room with him as well? That must be horrible." Ino said.

"Yes I do." Neji said. "And it's not really horrible, but now it's going to be. I sure as hell am going to take him back on this."

"Let's just continue practising now." Temari said, sighing.

Ino nodded. "That will be best." She said and Kankurou agreed as well.

"Pff fine." Neji said. "Let's continue."

That evening, Sasuke was laying on his bed, working on his next assignment. He was looking through his pictures, having two piles, one for the ones he would use and one for the ones he didn't wanna use.

At that moment, the door opened and Neji came in, and before Sasuke could say anything, Neji tossed a full bucket of water over him.

"Take that, you jerk!" Neji yelled, looking angry, as he tossed the bucket onto Sasuke's head as well. It was made of plastic, so it wouldn't hurt, but it gave a nice effect on it.

Sasuke stared ahead of him for a while, soaking wet as he held his pictures. Which were pretty much ruined.

"What the hell Neji! What do you think you're doing!" Sasuke yelled as he turned around, grabbed the bucket and threw it back to Neji.

Neji quickly caught the bucket.

"What do you think you genius?" Neji snapped. "I'm taking revenge on what you did just a few hours ago."

"Oh so rich bitches ruin each others stuff right! How very nice of you, you asshole!" Sasuke yelled, as he threw his pictures away violently.  
>"What?" Neji asked, with a frown now. He then noticed the pictures and bit his lip. "..Shit. I'm sorry. That wasn't what I meant to do." He said, looking at Sasuke, with a guilty look on his face.<p>

"Well you should have looked before you threw water all over me!" Sasuke yelled. "Now my entire assignment is soaked and useless!"

"I couldn't see what you were doing you know." Neji said, frowning now, but still looking guilty. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"Well it doesn't really matter if you are or not, my pictures are ruined." Sasuke snapped as he sat down frustrated.

Neji frowned and then walked to Sasuke, sitting down next to him.

"I can help you with making new ones?" He asked. "I'm done with my assignment for now anyway. If you want, I can model for you again. And I'll get you a new reel and some ink, for your camera."

Sasuke was silent for a while as he looked at Neji and then sighed.

"Just modelling is fine." Sasuke said as he got his camera.

"..Alright." Neji said, as he stood now. "I'll put on something black." He was now wearing a white shirt. He walked to his bag and started searching for a black shirt.

"My assignment is to make pictures of my life.. So like the history and stuff." Sasuke said, as he put on some new clothes himself.

"The same one as yesterday right?" Neji asked, as he found a black shirt. He wanted to put it on and then looked at Sasuke. "Do you even want me to put on a black shirt or..?"

"Well, it is, but I don't want it to be just emotions. I want you to act out some things I did in my life." Sasuke said. "And I guess I need white and black."

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "I have some pants with me which are black and tight. Do you want me to put those on together with the white shirt I already am wearing?"

"Yeah that would be ok." Sasuke said nodding.

"Alright." Neji said, as he put off the pants he was wearing now, and then put on his other pants. "With or without shoes and socks?"

"Bare feet." Sasuke said. He could really use Neji, he was sure.

Neji nodded.

"Alright." He said and then pulled off his shoes and socks. "What kind of picture do you want to make?"

"Err.. I don't know. Let's first just have you happy. Like a child." Sasuke said.

"You want me to be like a child or just happy?" Neji asked. "And really cheery, or..?" He knew Sasuke was having some problems with this, he wasn't experienced. So he had to help Sasuke a little. But it was hard to decide over something he didn't knew of himself.

"Happy like a child. You know, innocently happy. Happy with nothing." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"And which background, just the black wardrobe again?" Neji asked.

"No, you could better use the purple wall." Sasuke said. "I'm still happy at this point."

Neji nodded as he walked to the wall.

"Do you only want to shoot a picture of my face or my whole body?" Neji asked, he put on a happy face now, thinking of some good times he had. About fun he had with his cousins, it made him smile immediately.

"Your whole body, then a close up." Sasuke said. "I don't know what I wanna do with it yet."

Neji nodded as he put a hand in his hair, stroking it back behind his ear while looking happy, moving his head up a little so the viewer would focus his attention on his smile.

Sasuke shot a view pictures now, some of Neji's entire body, some of his face. He then stopped.

"Ok.. well, I guess now you would just have to be miserable. And small. I think being small would get the point across." Sasuke said. It was hard to even say those kind of things.

Neji nodded. He then sat down onto the ground, with one knee up, and his other leg on the ground. He let his arms rest around his knees and put his head on top of them. He then looked up into the camera. He looked unhappy and slightly afraid. He was calling up the emotions he had felt when he had been raped for the fourth time.

Sasuke swallowed a little as he started to make pictures again, the same way he had done before. It was scary to see how well Neji mirrored the way he had felt.

Neji now put some more emotion into it, looking hurt as well, as he made himself even smaller. He waited as Sasuke made a picture, and then took a new position, this time holding both knees and moving his head away from the camera, staring at nothing in particular.

Sasuke hesitated for a while and then made some more pictures before stopping.

"..I wanna do something, but.." Sasuke started, but didn't finish. Should he tell Neji?

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"What do you want to do?" Neji asked, looking at him questioning.

"..Well.. There's been this time that drastically changed me.. And I wanna just make it subtle, but.. Well.. Do you have something like red ribbons or something?" Sasuke asked.

Neji thought for a moment and then nodded.

"I guess so." He said, as he stood and walked to his bag and started searching for it. "How big do they have to be? I have some ribbons for around my hat."

"That doesn't really matter, as long as you can wrap them around you wrists.." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"You can do that with these." Neji said as he grabbed the ribbons now and then walked to Sasuke, showing them to him. "Are these alright? And what did you have in mind? What do I have to show?"

"Just wrap them around your wrist and be sad and frustrated.." Sasuke said, not looking Neji in the eyes. This was harder then he though.

Neji nodded.

"Can you do that for me then?" He asked, as he handed Sasuke the ribbons and put his hands together. He knew this one would be more difficult since he had no idea what he had to show.

Sasuke tied the ribbons around Neji's wrists. He kept silent though.

"I guess going back to the black closet would be good as well." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded as he walked to there and then showed his side to the camera. He put his hands in front of him, clearly showing that they were tied, but showed some of his back as well, like he wanted to hide the fact that his hands were bound but couldn't. He looked at the camera, looking slightly angry, but confused as well. Frustrated, like he did the other time.

Sasuke quickly took a few pictures from different angles.

".. Could you just make it like completely out of control.. about any emotion ever except happy things that is.." Sasuke said.  
>Neji nodded.<p>

"Alright, can you ruffle my hair a little then?" Neji asked as he brought up more and more memories.

"Sure." Sasuke said and ruffled Neji's hair a little, waited till he was ready and then started taking more pictures.

Neji kept looking into the camera and let a tear slide down his cheeks, as he kept looking angry and sad and frustrated and all emotions he could bring up. Except happiness.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he kept shooting pictures from all possible angles. He then stopped, assembled the pictures and put away his camera.

"..That was it.." He softly said.

"You sure?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Yes.." Sasuke said. He couldn't bring it up to continue now. It reminded him too much of things he wanted to just push away.

"Alright." Neji said, as he walked to Sasuke. "Can you untie me then?"

"Yes." Sasuke said and untied Neji's hands. Once he was done he just sat down on his bed and looked through his pictures. Although he wasn't really looking at them. He was thinking.

Neji nodded and put the ribbons back in his bag, and started fixing his hair.

"Are you ok?" He asked Sasuke.

"..Yeah.." Sasuke said. "I just need a moment." He added as he looked at the floor and bit his lip slightly.

Neji now looked at Sasuke and then sat down next to him, putting an arm around him. He knew Sasuke just needed someone to hold now.

Sasuke was a little startled at first. He wasn't used to having someone there beside his brother. He then just leaned into the touch a little.

"..I tried to commit suicide.. A lot.." Sasuke said softly after a long while of silence.

Neji looked at Sasuke.

"..And that's the picture that you don't want to show anyone right?" Neji asked, after a while of silence. He knew saying that it was so terrible and so bad, that it must have been hard, wouldn't help Sasuke.

"..I want to, but I can't.. The ribbons were.. you know.. both the blood as well as how much it had a grip on me.." Sasuke softly said. "..Like I was tied to it.."

"And you were frustrated and scared that you had feelings like that of course.." Neji said. "And confused.. but afraid to die." He looked at Sasuke now, slightly frowning. "You're really strong that you survived all this, Sasuke.."

"I was weak." Sasuke said and gave out a laugh. "Still am that I find the need to talk about it. With you especially."

"...Sasuke if you don't talk about it, it keeps bothering you." Neji said. "Talking about your problems is showing how strong you are, that you want to get it out of your chest and aren't afraid of the reactions of others."

"You don't show emotions. That makes you weak. Let your guard down and shit happens." Sasuke said, looking away.

"...Who told you that?" Neji asked.

"No one. I experienced it." Sasuke answered shrugging.

"..I'm sorry for you Sasuke." Neji said. "..I'll be honest.. I don't know how you feel."

Sasuke smiled.

"At least you're being honest and you're not saying that you do. 'Cause you couldn't know that." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded as he looked at Sasuke.

"..You sure you don't want another picture to complete it?" Neji asked.

"Nope.. The final picture has to be one of me. I mean, no one can represent who I am right now." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "Do you want me to take it?"

"Sure. But I'm not gonna pose. Just take it whenever you think it's a good time." Sasuke said.

"Alright, can I get your camera then?" Neji asked.

Sasuke grabbed his camera and handed it to Neji.

"..Don't make it yet.." He said.

"Why not?" Neji asked, as he accepted the camera.

"Because right now I'm sad." Sasuke said shrugging.

"..And you feel.. angry?" Neji asked. "Confused?"

"Look Neji.. just don't bother me right now.." Sasuke said, looking to the floor.

Neji frowned as he looked at Sasuke. He then leaned forward and gave Sasuke a small kiss on the mouth. He then looked at Sasuke one more time and then stood, walking to his own bed, where he searched for his mp3 player.

Sasuke's eyes grew big as he frowned.

"..Why did you do that?" He asked. Why did Neji just give him a kiss? A normal one.

"To show you you're not alone in this." Neji said, as he got his mp3 now. "And that I like you."

Sasuke looked at Neji confused before he spoke up again.

"..Why?" He asked. He just didn't get it.

"I feel a connection between us." Neji said, as he sat down onto his bed, looking at Sasuke. "I understand you, for a big part, and you do with me as well. And, you're the first who actually listened to me."

"..So.. I thought you just thought I was an easy fuck or something." Sasuke said.

"First I did yes." Neji said, nodding.

"You're rich, you aren't supposed to like people like me." Sasuke said. Neji couldn't like him.. he couldn't.

"Why not?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Because you're rich." Sasuke said.

"So?" Neji asked and smirked a little. "You mean I can't come to your house because else I'll be beaten up by gangsters who can't stand it that I wear expensive clothes?"

"No.. I mean you can't like me because we're different." Sasuke said.

"Why is that a problem?" Neji asked.

"It's a problem because I need it to be a problem." Sasuke suddenly snapped.

"Why?" Neji asked, frowning. "You don't want me to like you or something?"

"No, I don't." Sasuke said, glaring at Neji.

"..Oh." Neji said, as he now broke the eye contract. "Sorry for what I did then." He looked at his bed for some moments, and then suddenly made a picture of Sasuke's face.

"Oh great, why did you take the frigging picture now?" Sasuke asked, still glaring at Neji.

"Because you show a lot of emotion now." Neji said with a sigh as he now tossed the picture on Sasuke's lap. "See for yourself."

Sasuke looked at the picture for a while and then put it away. Neji was right, but Sasuke wasn't gonna tell him that.

"Whatever." He said. "I don't even wanna do the stupid assignment anymore."

"Well then here's your camera." Neji said as he gave Sasuke his camera back. He now stood and put his hair on a ponytail. "You trying to hold your emotions in is what makes you act like an asshole."

"Oh shut up, like you know anything about that." Sasuke snapped as he laid down on his bed and then groaned. It was still wet from when Neji had thrown water on him.

"I'm not blind Sasuke, I can see that your eyes are wet." Neji snapped back.

"I said shut up ok." Sasuke snapped as he got up again and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door closed. He sat down on the toilet, with the lid down, and put his head in his hands. This sucked.

Neji now sighed, as he put his mp3 player on and started practising his dance. He knew that arguing with Sasuke had no use now.

After a little while, Sasuke came out of the bathroom, his eyes red and his face frowned. He pulled the sheets off his bed and laid down a small rug he had found in the closet. Then he laid down.

"You can lay on my bed if you want." Neji said as he saw what Sasuke was doing.

"No.." Sasuke simply said as he turned his back on Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke and sighed.

"Don't be so difficult." He said.

"I'm not." Sasuke softly said. He really didn't wanna talk. And secretly, all he wanted was for Neji to come lay with him.

"You are and you know it." Neji said.

"Well whatever. There's nothing you can do about it." Sasuke snapped.

"Fine then help yourself." Neji snapped back, as he put the foam plugs of his mp3 player into his ears again.

"I don't need help." Sasuke said and kept silent. Stupid Neji. It was all his fault he felt miserable anyway.

Neji just started dancing now, ignoring Sasuke. Stupid Sasuke. If he didn't wanted to talk then he could just fuck off.

Later that evening, Sasuke was walking back to his room. He had gone to the show the dance-program had set up and Neji had been there as well. Dancing. He had been really good and Sasuke had found it great to watch. And kind of exciting, the way Neji was moving as well. With his hips and all.. Sasuke now spotted Neji in the hallway and walked up to him.

"You were good." He said.

Neji looked at Sasuke.

"Oh, thanks." He said. "I hadn't expected you to be there."

"Well you were gonna be dancing, didn't wanna miss it." Sasuke said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked with Neji.

"I thought you were angry." Neji said, with an eyebrow pulled up.

"I was." Sasuke said. "But not anymore."

"So you went there because you wanted to see me dance or because you hoped 'someone' would make me wet?" Neji asked, slightly smirking.

"Hmm maybe both." Sasuke said, smirking back. "No actually it was because I wanted to see what your body could do."

"That sounds wrong." Neji said, smirking a little, as they reached their room.

"It's supposed to sound that way." Sasuke said laughing and opened their door, then walked inside.

"So you liked what my body could do?" Neji asked, smirking, as he closed the door behind him as he got in.

"Definitely. You were hot." Sasuke said and smirked back at Neji. He touched his bed for a while and grumbled. It was still wet.

"Well, thank you." Neji said, laughing a little. "Oh dear, is your bed still wet?" He smirked now.

"Yes, thanks to you. Guess I have to sleep in your bed tonight." Sasuke said as he smirked and laid down on Neji's bed.

"Don't think so." Neji said with a smirk as he just sat down onto Sasuke now. "Well, perhaps you can, so I can lay on top of you. You're much softer then the bed. Have you eaten a little too much?" He smirked widely now.

Sasuke put his arms around Neji's waist and smirked back.

"They're called muscles. And I thought you were the chubby one." Sasuke said.

Neji took care of it that he had one leg at both sides of Sasuke now, looking down on Sasuke.

"That was called a joke." He said, smirking as well.

"I know. So was what I said." Sasuke said. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"You're already forgiven." Neji said, smiling a little.

"Good." Sasuke said and smiled back. "You look pretty."

"Thanks, don't I always?" Neji asked, laughing a little. "No seriously, thank you. Although I think I look like crap, I'm very tired."

"Well you look pretty anyway." Sasuke said and stroke through Neji's hair once. "Let's have sex."

"Oh?" Neji asked, smirking. "How come you suddenly want sex?"

"Because I was thinking of you dancing and it's hot." Sasuke said, smirking as well.

Neji laughed now, and then leaned down, kissing Sasuke.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Neji and kissed back, frowning as he concentrated on the kiss. He wanted it to be a good one.

Neji deepened the kiss as he stroke through Sasuke's hair and then closed his eyes. He was already enjoying this.

Sasuke gave out a soft moan as he kissed Neji passionately, holding Neji tight and playing with the tips of Neji's hair.

Neji moaned softly as well. Man this kiss felt good. It was so.. passionate. Neji would almost call it romantic. So.. Sasuke did like him?

Sasuke got caught up in the moment as he grabbed the back of Neji's head softly, letting his fingers go through Neji's hair and kissed him even more passionate. He somehow liked this a lot.

Neji sighed into the kiss and let his tongue softly massage Sasuke's, as he kept giving out soft moans as he enjoyed the kiss. This felt so comfortable.

Sasuke returned the favour as he massaged Neji's tongue as well and made their lips touch more. He stroked through Neji's hair now.

Neji laid down onto Sasuke better now, as he touched Sasuke's face with his hands as well. He then broke the kiss, and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke kept his hands in Neji's hair, toying with it a little as he looked back. He hadn't expected that to happen. He hadn't expected he actually felt something because of it as well...

Neji looked at Sasuke some more and then just kissed him again, hypnotised by Sasuke's eyes and touch.

Sasuke moaned as Neji did, but didn't mind at all. He moved his hands over Neji's body and then moved them under Neji's shirt, stroking his back softly.

Neji now let his hands stroke over Sasuke's body, and then started to open the buttons of Sasuke's shirt slowly, while he kept kissing Sasuke and closed his own eyes.

Sasuke moaned as he broke the kiss and pulled off Neji's shirt, then continued it, holding the back of Neji's head again.

Neji let out a soft moan, as he was done with opening Sasuke's shirt, and now started to open Sasuke's pants as well.

Sasuke let his hands slide into Neji's pants and softly massaged Neji's ass. Why did this all feel so terribly good?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Neji came walking back into the room and then frowned as he saw Sasuke sitting there.<p>

"..I thought you wanted to leave." He said.

Sasuke looked up from his pictures, which he was looking at.

"I did.. But not anymore." He said.

"Because?" Neji asked as he walked past Sasuke, into the bathroom.

"Because I guess I do wanna at least give it a try here." Sasuke said.

"Ah." Neji said, as he started to brush his teeth. In here, how nice. So Sasuke had completely stepped off the idea to start something with him.

"I mean I wanna give 'us' a try in here Neji." Sasuke said, knowing Neji hadn't understood what he was trying to say.

"Sure." Neji said, pausing with brushing his teeth for a moment, and then continued. "It won't work between us right. Why would you try then?"

"Because I said that because I think you deserve better." Sasuke said, shrugging.

Neji frowned as he now spit out his toothpaste and took a step back, so he could look at Sasuke. "What rubbish are you talking about now?" He asked.

"It's not rubbish. Never mind." Sasuke softly said. Neji already thought it was stupid, so why explain it.

"Why would you think I deserve someone better?" Neji asked.

"I said never mind, you think it's rubbish anyway." Sasuke said.

"Fine." Neji snapped as he tossed his toothbrush against the sink and then started undressing. He really needed a shower now.

"See! This is exactly why we wouldn't work out! Now you're angry and I'm upset and if it's not that way then it's the other way around! I really should've just frigging left, I don't know why I wanted to stay for you!" Sasuke suddenly yelled to Neji, throwing his pillow against the bathroom door so it would close.

"Don't get angry at me while you don't even want to explain why you think I deserve better!" Neji snapped, pushing the door open again. "It's rubbish that you think I deserve better!"

"No it's not rubbish! You didn't even listen to my explanation in the first place! You just declared it as rubbish right away! So no, then I won't feel like explaining anymore you asshole!" Sasuke yelled.

"Jesus you should see that as a compliment!" Neji yelled back. "It means that I think you 'are' worth me and you are a great person!"

"But it also means that whatever I say is rubbish if you don't agree! So fuck you! If you wanted me to stay you would've listened!" Sasuke yelled. "You don't give a shit about me anyway!"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be trying to get you back so desperately!" Neji yelled back. "You're stupid for not understanding why I said it's rubbish that you think you're not worth me!"

"I do get it you stupid moron! But you don't even listen to me before you say it's rubbish so whatever! What I think doesn't matter!" Sasuke yelled.

"Of course it does!" Neji yelled and then let out a frustrated yell. "Jesus, you're so annoying!" He now slammed the bathroomdoor closed and started undressing again. Sasuke could just fuck off now.

"Fine! Then I'll go anyway! You don't care either about the fact that I frigging stayed for you, so fuck off!" Sasuke yelled furious and upset as he threw all his stuff that he had pulled out of his suitcase again, back in it. He closed it violently and stormed to the door. Neji wasn't worth it.

"I do you ass!" Neji yelled back, but decided to not go after Sasuke. Sasuke was acting unreasonable and Neji was getting crazy of him. He just stepped into the shower and started showering. Damn.

Sasuke started turning red from anger now and then turned back, opened the door to the bathroom, ripping it out of it's frame and glared at Neji.

"You're fucking the worst person I've ever met! I really don't know why I thought you deserved better then a frigging cigarette junk who's waspish and poor and could fall into a depression at any time! You don't even frigging deserve 'that'! You know what? I don't care that I like you more then I ever did anyone! You can just go to hell!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why don't you just tell me that in the first place then?" Neji yelled back. "The only thing I can say upon that that it's rubbish, I like you for who you are, no matter what your problems are! You don't seem to understand that! Am I really such a horrible person who deserves to be in hell because I like you?"

"No you deserve to go to hell because you're just a horrible person! You don't understand a frigging thing and you think what I say or feel is rubbish! Well excuse me for thinking of you as well!" Sasuke yelled and stormed to Neji, pulled him out of the shower and pushed him against a wall. "God you're horrible and I hate you!" He now sealed Neji's lips with his own, still frustrated. But he couldn't give Neji up. And he was so damned appealing.

Neji looked at Sasuke in shock, as he could do nothing but stare at the moment. He was confused by the way Sasuke thought, felt guilty for making Sasuke angry and felt offended because Sasuke told him what kind of a horrible person he was. Neji let out a soft moan as he felt that Sasuke started to kiss him rougher, and he started to kiss back now.

Sasuke kissed Neji roughly for a while before pulling back and panting from the kiss, as well as his anger. He didn't say a thing, just stared at the wall beside Neji's head. What could he possibly say after an outburst like that beside that he should just go away now?

"...I'm sorry." Neji softly said, as he looked at the ground now. He didn't know what to do now.

"..No I am.. Sorry." Sasuke said and then let go of Neji, walked out of the bathroom and picked up his suitcase, which he dropped on the way. He felt like the horrible one now. And he always was. Leaving really was the best.

Neji quickly put off the shower, put on a bathrobe and then walked after Sasuke.

"Please don't go." He said, looking at Sasuke.

"I can't stay here. I was right when I said you deserved better then someone like me." Sasuke said, trying to hide the fact that he was upset. He closed his suitcase, which had opened when it had dropped to the floor and walked to the door.

Neji stood in front of Sasuke now, grabbing him at the shoulders.

"Sasuke you're the first person who has listened to me, and the first who really made me laugh." Neji said, frowning. "Don't you think that says something?"

"Maybe. But the fact that we fight a lot and that I just completely lost control says a whole lot too. You shouldn't try to be with someone who's as unstable as me." Sasuke said, not looking at Neji.

"Everyone has his own problems Sasuke.." Neji said.

"But not everybody has problems that will involve everyone who knows him." Sasuke said. "You shouldn't want me, so don't."

"...If you don't want me to want you.. why did you stay?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke, swallowing.

"Because 'I' want 'you'." Sasuke said. "Because I thought I could give it a chance but we're just.. we clash."

"..Can't we try?" Neji asked, and bit his lip. How did he become so desperate?

"..Why do you try so hard Neji? We've only known each other for a few days.." Sasuke said frowning.

"...I don't know, it's just.." Neji started, but then looked away. He sighed as he shook his head. "..It's for selfish reasons. You should go home." Neji then said. He just shouldn't bond to anyone anymore. It had no use anyway. They always left. It would be better if Sasuke'd go to his brother now.

"I want to know the reasons.." Sasuke said, looking at Neji. If he went, he at least wanted to know what Neji had felt. Or at least thought about him.

"It has no use to tell them if you want to leave anyway." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "I'm not going to expose myself like that."

"..I would stay if you could convince me to. I 'do' like you, but 'I' just don't see how we would work. Maybe you do." Sasuke said, looking back.

"..The only thing I know is that I never felt so comfortable with someone since the day my parents died." Neji said, looking away.

Sasuke was silent for a while and then walked to his bed, putting his suitcase on it.

"..I'll stay." He said. Even if it was just to make sure Neji was ok before he left, he would stay. And somewhere deep down he knew he wanted to stay himself as well.

Neji frowned as he now looked at Sasuke, swallowing.

"..Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure. Because I know how you feel." Sasuke answered.

"You do?" Neji asked, looking a bit confused.

"I wouldn't say I do if I didn't." Sasuke said shrugging.

"..You said you didn't wanted to leave first either." Neji said.

"Well I didn't leave. Apparently I don't want to because you're here." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment, swallowing. He then walked up to him and hugged him, without saying anything.

Sasuke was surprised and confused at first but then just hugged back. He couldn't help but feel good about it.

Neji sighed as he closed his eyes. He gave Sasuke a kiss in the neck and then just kept silent.

Sasuke stroke through Neji's hair a little before he finally spoke up.

"..Why are you just so damned attractive?" He softly asked.

"..I'm not attractive.. well perhaps from the outside, but for the rest.." Neji softly said. He then looked at Sasuke and sighed. He gave Sasuke a soft kiss on the mouth.

Sasuke held Neji close and smiled.

"You're attractive from the inside as well, otherwise I would have been gone ages ago." He said.

"..But you said I deserve to go to hell." Neji said. "..That would mean I have a terrible character right?"

"I was angry and I sometimes flip out when things don't go the way I want them to. If anyone should go to hell it would be me." Sasuke said.

Neji bit his lip as he shook his head, and then hugged Sasuke again, burying his head into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke stroke through Neji's hair again.

"Just forget what I said. It wasn't true." Sasuke said.

"...Alright.." Neji softly said, but didn't believe it. He then swallowed one time and then pulled back from the hug, pushing away his emotions quickly. He smiled at Sasuke. "I'm glad you'll stay."

"Me too." Sasuke said and smiled back, then sat down on his bed. "You're too great to leave I guess."

"Thanks." Neji said, as he sat down next to Sasuke.

"Hey, go make your own bed wet." Sasuke said and grinned at Neji.

"Oh, sorry." Neji said, laughing a little. "I'll go finish my shower. Want to join?"

"I wouldn't say no to that." Sasuke said smirking as he got up and pulled Neji to the bathroom.

Neji smiled and then walked with Sasuke. As they got into the bathroom, he pulled off his bathrobe.

Sasuke started undressing as well, with a smirk still on his face.

Neji now stepped into the shower and put it on again, turning it onto the right temperature.

Sasuke finished undressing then and got in with Neji. He was really glad he stayed.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and then started washing Sasuke, caressing Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke smiled back and enjoyed the touch. He then started to return the favour as he washed Neji as well, softly moving his hands over Neji's body.

Neji washed Sasuke for a while, until he was done. He then placed a small kiss on Sasuke's neck, and then let his head rest there. He just felt so tired all of a sudden.

Sasuke smiled as he just continued to wash Neji's back, holding him as well. He actually liked the way they were together.

Neji stood closer to Sasuke, now putting his arms around Sasuke's neck. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

Sasuke laid his hands on Neji's lower back and left them there. He put his head next to Neji and softly kissed his ear.

"..Thanks." Neji softly said now.

"For what?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"For staying and being so sweet to me." Neji said.

"Don't thank me for that. I should thank you for convincing me to stay." Sasuke said.

"You don't have to." Neji said with a slight smile and then let go of Sasuke. "I'm glad you stayed."

"I'm glad about that too. Now let's stop all this lovey-dovey stuff." Sasuke said, smiling as well but starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Sure." Neji said, as he gave Sasuke a quick smile and then wrenched out his hair. He then stepped out of the shower.

Sasuke turned off the shower and got out as well, getting a towel for himself and handed one to Neji as well.

"Thanks." Neji said, as he accepted the towel and started drying himself.

Sasuke dried himself as well and once he was done, walked back into the room and pulled on a boxer. He hoped things wouldn't get awkward between them now.

Once Neji was done, he put on the bathrobe again and combed his hair. Once he was done with that, he walked into the room and sat down on his bed.

"Are you gonna give me a massage?" Sasuke suddenly asked, hoping that would clear some air between them.

"Huh?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke with an eyebrow pulled up.

Sasuke shrugged.

"I thought it would be nice." He softly said, embarrassed he had even asked.

"Well I could give you a massage, if you want to." Neji said.

"Well I wouldn't ask if I didn't want it.." Sasuke said.

"Sure, lay down on your stomach then." Neji said, as he warmed his hands a little.

Sasuke smiled, pushed his suitcase off his bed and laid down on his stomach. He wondered if Neji was any good at massaging.

Neji sat down next to Sasuke and then moved his hands over Sasuke's back for a moment.

"Oh wait, there was massaging oil in the bathroom right?" Neji asked.  
>"Yes there was." Sasuke said as turned around and looked at Neji a little impatiently.<p>

Neji nodded as he quickly walked towards the bathroom and then got the massaging oil. He walked back to Sasuke and put some of the oil onto his hands. And then he started massaging Sasuke with it.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he enjoyed Neji's touch. This was pretty nice. Come to think of it, he never had a massage before.

Neji now touched Sasuke's shoulders and felt that they were stiff there, so he started massaging on that spot.

Sasuke gave out soft moans as Neji did. This really felt so good. His body hadn't felt this relaxed in ages.

"If it hurts, tell me." Neji said, as he continued massaging, massaging a little harder.

"I don't think it can hurt.." Sasuke said and then moaned again, relaxing all his muscles. He shivered a little from the touch. It felt so good.

Neji continued with what he was doing, inspecting Sasuke's back in the meantime. It looked so good. It was so muscled.

"Could you go a little lower." Sasuke moaned after a while.

"Sure." Neji said, nodding, as he did so. He massaged Sasuke's lower back now, pushing on the skin with his fingertips and then letting them stroke over the skin.

Sasuke just kept moaning as his muscles were worked through. He never realised that his body pretty much hurt all the time. He only felt it now that it was worked away.

Neji moved his hands over the middle of Sasuke's back now, as he silently sat next to Sasuke, bowed over him a little.

Sasuke just enjoyed what Neji was doing, having his eyes closed. He absolutely loved Neji's touches.

Neji continued like that for ten more minutes, before he removed his hands.

"There." He said.

Sasuke groaned now.

"..You're not done yet right?" He asked, annoyed Neji had stopped.

"Well I am, else I'm only going to give you pain." Neji said.

"Why? It felt good." Sasuke said as he sat up and looked at Neji.

"Yeah I know, but if I continue your muscles will have too much pressure on them." Neji said, nodding.

"As if they could get more pressure then what they had before you started massaging me." Sasuke said.

Neji smirked as he shook his head, laughing a little.

"I'll massage you again tomorrow." Neji said.

"Good." Sasuke said and grinned a little. He was already looking forward to it. He then leaned over and pulled a cigarette out of his suitcase.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment, and then looked away.

"..So.." he said. "..Any idea what your next assignment's going to be?"

"No. I'm gonna take a guess it has something to do with taking pictures." Sasuke said smirking and looked at Neji. He then looked at his cigarette and sighed, before putting it away again.

Neji looked at Sasuke.

"Wow you're funny." He said, smirking a little. He then looked surprised as he saw that the cigarette was gone. "Why did you put away that cigarette?"

"Because you don't like it." Sasuke said shrugging.

"Alright.. thanks." Neji said, slightly smiling.

"You're welcome. I'm not gonna stop smoking though. Only when you're around." Sasuke said and laid down on his bed.

"I understand." Neji said, nodding. "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah whatever. It's not that big a deal." Sasuke said.

"If you think so." Neji said with a small smile. He then stroke a hand through his hair, sighing. "I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep." Sasuke said. "You are tired a lot aren't you?"

"It's not that bad." Neji said, as he stood and walked to his bed. Sasuke was right, but it didn't really matter, Neji thought.

"Well you say you're tired every day. It just strikes me as a little odd." Sasuke said shrugging.

"I stress a lot." Neji said, as he put off his bathrobe and then put on some boxers.

"Well there's nothing really to stress about now." Sasuke said.

"I know." Neji said, as he put on his shorts and his night shirt.

"Goodnight then." Sasuke said.

"..Goodnight." Neji said, as he laid down in bed and pulled the covers over himself.

Sasuke crawled into his own bed as well and turned off the lights. After all that, they weren't even sleeping in the same bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Neji came walking back into the room and then frowned as he saw Sasuke sitting there.<p>

"..I thought you wanted to leave." He said.

Sasuke looked up from his pictures, which he was looking at.

"I did.. But not anymore." He said.

"Because?" Neji asked as he walked past Sasuke, into the bathroom.

"Because I guess I do wanna at least give it a try here." Sasuke said.

"Ah." Neji said, as he started to brush his teeth. In here, how nice. So Sasuke had completely stepped off the idea to start something with him.

"I mean I wanna give 'us' a try in here Neji." Sasuke said, knowing Neji hadn't understood what he was trying to say.

"Sure." Neji said, pausing with brushing his teeth for a moment, and then continued. "It won't work between us right. Why would you try then?"

"Because I said that because I think you deserve better." Sasuke said, shrugging.

Neji frowned as he now spit out his toothpaste and took a step back, so he could look at Sasuke. "What rubbish are you talking about now?" He asked.

"It's not rubbish. Never mind." Sasuke softly said. Neji already thought it was stupid, so why explain it.

"Why would you think I deserve someone better?" Neji asked.

"I said never mind, you think it's rubbish anyway." Sasuke said.

"Fine." Neji snapped as he tossed his toothbrush against the sink and then started undressing. He really needed a shower now.

"See! This is exactly why we wouldn't work out! Now you're angry and I'm upset and if it's not that way then it's the other way around! I really should've just frigging left, I don't know why I wanted to stay for you!" Sasuke suddenly yelled to Neji, throwing his pillow against the bathroom door so it would close.

"Don't get angry at me while you don't even want to explain why you think I deserve better!" Neji snapped, pushing the door open again. "It's rubbish that you think I deserve better!"

"No it's not rubbish! You didn't even listen to my explanation in the first place! You just declared it as rubbish right away! So no, then I won't feel like explaining anymore you asshole!" Sasuke yelled.

"Jesus you should see that as a compliment!" Neji yelled back. "It means that I think you 'are' worth me and you are a great person!"

"But it also means that whatever I say is rubbish if you don't agree! So fuck you! If you wanted me to stay you would've listened!" Sasuke yelled. "You don't give a shit about me anyway!"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be trying to get you back so desperately!" Neji yelled back. "You're stupid for not understanding why I said it's rubbish that you think you're not worth me!"

"I do get it you stupid moron! But you don't even listen to me before you say it's rubbish so whatever! What I think doesn't matter!" Sasuke yelled.

"Of course it does!" Neji yelled and then let out a frustrated yell. "Jesus, you're so annoying!" He now slammed the bathroomdoor closed and started undressing again. Sasuke could just fuck off now.

"Fine! Then I'll go anyway! You don't care either about the fact that I frigging stayed for you, so fuck off!" Sasuke yelled furious and upset as he threw all his stuff that he had pulled out of his suitcase again, back in it. He closed it violently and stormed to the door. Neji wasn't worth it.

"I do you ass!" Neji yelled back, but decided to not go after Sasuke. Sasuke was acting unreasonable and Neji was getting crazy of him. He just stepped into the shower and started showering. Damn.

Sasuke started turning red from anger now and then turned back, opened the door to the bathroom, ripping it out of it's frame and glared at Neji.

"You're fucking the worst person I've ever met! I really don't know why I thought you deserved better then a frigging cigarette junk who's waspish and poor and could fall into a depression at any time! You don't even frigging deserve 'that'! You know what? I don't care that I like you more then I ever did anyone! You can just go to hell!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why don't you just tell me that in the first place then?" Neji yelled back. "The only thing I can say upon that that it's rubbish, I like you for who you are, no matter what your problems are! You don't seem to understand that! Am I really such a horrible person who deserves to be in hell because I like you?"

"No you deserve to go to hell because you're just a horrible person! You don't understand a frigging thing and you think what I say or feel is rubbish! Well excuse me for thinking of you as well!" Sasuke yelled and stormed to Neji, pulled him out of the shower and pushed him against a wall. "God you're horrible and I hate you!" He now sealed Neji's lips with his own, still frustrated. But he couldn't give Neji up. And he was so damned appealing.

Neji looked at Sasuke in shock, as he could do nothing but stare at the moment. He was confused by the way Sasuke thought, felt guilty for making Sasuke angry and felt offended because Sasuke told him what kind of a horrible person he was. Neji let out a soft moan as he felt that Sasuke started to kiss him rougher, and he started to kiss back now.

Sasuke kissed Neji roughly for a while before pulling back and panting from the kiss, as well as his anger. He didn't say a thing, just stared at the wall beside Neji's head. What could he possibly say after an outburst like that beside that he should just go away now?

"...I'm sorry." Neji softly said, as he looked at the ground now. He didn't know what to do now.

"..No I am.. Sorry." Sasuke said and then let go of Neji, walked out of the bathroom and picked up his suitcase, which he dropped on the way. He felt like the horrible one now. And he always was. Leaving really was the best.

Neji quickly put off the shower, put on a bathrobe and then walked after Sasuke.

"Please don't go." He said, looking at Sasuke.

"I can't stay here. I was right when I said you deserved better then someone like me." Sasuke said, trying to hide the fact that he was upset. He closed his suitcase, which had opened when it had dropped to the floor and walked to the door.

Neji stood in front of Sasuke now, grabbing him at the shoulders.

"Sasuke you're the first person who has listened to me, and the first who really made me laugh." Neji said, frowning. "Don't you think that says something?"

"Maybe. But the fact that we fight a lot and that I just completely lost control says a whole lot too. You shouldn't try to be with someone who's as unstable as me." Sasuke said, not looking at Neji.

"Everyone has his own problems Sasuke.." Neji said.

"But not everybody has problems that will involve everyone who knows him." Sasuke said. "You shouldn't want me, so don't."

"...If you don't want me to want you.. why did you stay?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke, swallowing.

"Because 'I' want 'you'." Sasuke said. "Because I thought I could give it a chance but we're just.. we clash."

"..Can't we try?" Neji asked, and bit his lip. How did he become so desperate?

"..Why do you try so hard Neji? We've only known each other for a few days.." Sasuke said frowning.

"...I don't know, it's just.." Neji started, but then looked away. He sighed as he shook his head. "..It's for selfish reasons. You should go home." Neji then said. He just shouldn't bond to anyone anymore. It had no use anyway. They always left. It would be better if Sasuke'd go to his brother now.

"I want to know the reasons.." Sasuke said, looking at Neji. If he went, he at least wanted to know what Neji had felt. Or at least thought about him.

"It has no use to tell them if you want to leave anyway." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "I'm not going to expose myself like that."

"..I would stay if you could convince me to. I 'do' like you, but 'I' just don't see how we would work. Maybe you do." Sasuke said, looking back.

"..The only thing I know is that I never felt so comfortable around someone since the day my parents died." Neji said, looking away.

Sasuke was silent for a while and then walked to his bed, putting his suitcase on it.

"..I'll stay." He said. Even if it was just to make sure Neji was ok before he left, he would stay. And somewhere deep down he knew he wanted to stay himself as well.

Neji frowned as he now looked at Sasuke, swallowing.

"..Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure. Because I know how you feel." Sasuke answered.

"You do?" Neji asked, looking a bit confused.

"I wouldn't say I do if I didn't." Sasuke said shrugging.

"..You said you didn't wanted to leave first either." Neji said.

"Well I didn't leave. Apparently I don't want to because you're here." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment, swallowing. He then walked up to him and hugged him, without saying anything.

Sasuke was surprised and confused at first but then just hugged back. He couldn't help but feel good about it.

Neji sighed as he closed his eyes. He gave Sasuke a kiss in the neck and then just kept silent.

Sasuke stroke through Neji's hair a little before he finally spoke up.

"..Why are you just so damned attractive?" He softly asked.

"..I'm not attractive.. well perhaps from the outside, but for the rest.." Neji softly said. He then looked at Sasuke and sighed. He gave Sasuke a soft kiss on the mouth.

Sasuke held Neji close and smiled.

"You're attractive from the inside as well, otherwise I would have been gone ages ago." He said.

"..But you said I deserve to go to hell." Neji said. "..That would mean I have a terrible character right?"

"I was angry and I sometimes flip out when things don't go the way I want them to. If anyone should go to hell it would be me." Sasuke said.

Neji bit his lip as he shook his head, and then hugged Sasuke again, burying his head into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke stroke through Neji's hair again.

"Just forget what I said. It wasn't true." Sasuke said.

"...Alright.." Neji softly said, but didn't believe it. He then swallowed one time and then pulled back from the hug, pushing away his emotions quickly. He smiled at Sasuke. "I'm glad you'll stay."

"Me too." Sasuke said and smiled back, then sat down on his bed. "You're too great to leave I guess."

"Thanks." Neji said, as he sat down next to Sasuke.

"Hey, go make your own bed wet." Sasuke said and grinned at Neji.

"Oh, sorry." Neji said, laughing a little. "I'll go finish my shower. Want to join?"

"I wouldn't say no to that." Sasuke said smirking as he got up and pulled Neji to the bathroom.

Neji smiled and then walked with Sasuke. As they got into the bathroom, he pulled off his bathrobe.

Sasuke started undressing as well, with a smirk still on his face.

Neji now stepped into the shower and put it on again, turning it onto the right temperature.

Sasuke finished undressing then and got in with Neji. He was really glad he stayed.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and then started washing Sasuke, caressing Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke smiled back and enjoyed the touch. He then started to return the favour as he washed Neji as well, softly moving his hands over Neji's body.

Neji washed Sasuke for a while, until he was done. He then placed a small kiss on Sasuke's neck, and then let his head rest there. He just felt so tired all of a sudden.

Sasuke smiled as he just continued to wash Neji's back, holding him as well. He actually liked the way they were together.

Neji stood closer to Sasuke, now putting his arms around Sasuke's neck. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

Sasuke laid his hands on Neji's lower back and left them there. He put his head next to Neji and softly kissed his ear.

"..Thanks." Neji softly said now.

"For what?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"For staying and being so sweet to me." Neji said.

"Don't thank me for that. I should thank you for convincing me to stay." Sasuke said.

"You don't have to." Neji said with a slight smile and then let go of Sasuke. "I'm glad you stayed."

"I'm glad about that too. Now let's stop all this lovey-dovey stuff." Sasuke said, smiling as well but starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Sure." Neji said, as he gave Sasuke a quick smile and then wrenched out his hair. He then stepped out of the shower.

Sasuke turned off the shower and got out as well, getting a towel for himself and handed one to Neji as well.

"Thanks." Neji said, as he accepted the towel and started drying himself.

Sasuke dried himself as well and once he was done, walked back into the room and pulled on a boxer. He hoped things wouldn't get awkward between them now.

Once Neji was done, he put on the bathrobe again and combed his hair. Once he was done with that, he walked into the room and sat down on his bed.

"Are you gonna give me a massage?" Sasuke suddenly asked, hoping that would clear some air between them.

"Huh?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke with an eyebrow pulled up.

Sasuke shrugged.

"I thought it would be nice." He softly said, embarrassed he had even asked.

"Well I could give you a massage, if you want to." Neji said.

"Well I wouldn't ask if I didn't want it.." Sasuke said.

"Sure, lay down on your stomach then." Neji said, as he warmed his hands a little.

Sasuke smiled, pushed his suitcase off his bed and laid down on his stomach. He wondered if Neji was any good at massaging.

Neji sat down next to Sasuke and then moved his hands over Sasuke's back for a moment.

"Oh wait, there was massaging oil in the bathroom right?" Neji asked.  
>"Yes there was." Sasuke said as turned around and looked at Neji a little impatiently.<p>

Neji nodded as he quickly walked towards the bathroom and then got the massaging oil. He walked back to Sasuke and put some of the oil onto his hands. And then he started massaging Sasuke with it.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he enjoyed Neji's touch. This was pretty nice. Come to think of it, he never had a massage before.

Neji now touched Sasuke's shoulders and felt that they were stiff there, so he started massaging on that spot.

Sasuke gave out soft moans as Neji did. This really felt so good. His body hadn't felt this relaxed in ages.

"If it hurts, tell me." Neji said, as he continued massaging, massaging a little harder.

"I don't think it can hurt.." Sasuke said and then moaned again, relaxing all his muscles. He shivered a little from the touch. It felt so good.

Neji continued with what he was doing, inspecting Sasuke's back in the meantime. It looked so good. It was so muscled.

"Could you go a little lower." Sasuke moaned after a while.

"Sure." Neji said, nodding, as he did so. He massaged Sasuke's lower back now, pushing on the skin with his fingertips and then letting them stroke over the skin.

Sasuke just kept moaning as his muscles were worked through. He never realised that his body pretty much hurt all the time. He only felt it now that it was worked away.

Neji moved his hands over the middle of Sasuke's back now, as he silently sat next to Sasuke, bowed over him a little.

Sasuke just enjoyed what Neji was doing, having his eyes closed. He absolutely loved Neji's touches.

Neji continued like that for ten more minutes, before he removed his hands.

"There." He said.

Sasuke groaned now.

"..You're not done yet right?" He asked, annoyed Neji had stopped.

"Well I am, else I'm only going to give you pain." Neji said.

"Why? It felt good." Sasuke said as he sat up and looked at Neji.

"Yeah I know, but if I continue your muscles will have too much pressure on them." Neji said, nodding.

"As if they could get more pressure then what they had before you started massaging me." Sasuke said.

Neji smirked as he shook his head, laughing a little.

"I'll massage you again tomorrow." Neji said.

"Good." Sasuke said and grinned a little. He was already looking forward to it. He then leaned over and pulled a cigarette out of his suitcase.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment, and then looked away.

"..So.." he said. "..Any idea what your next assignment's going to be?"

"No. I'm gonna take a guess it has something to do with taking pictures." Sasuke said smirking and looked at Neji. He then looked at his cigarette and sighed, before putting it away again.

Neji looked at Sasuke.

"Wow you're funny." He said, smirking a little. He then looked surprised as he saw that the cigarette was gone. "Why did you put away that cigarette?"

"Because you don't like it." Sasuke said shrugging.

"Alright.. thanks." Neji said, slightly smiling.

"You're welcome. I'm not gonna stop smoking though. Only when you're around." Sasuke said and laid down on his bed.

"I understand." Neji said, nodding. "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah whatever. It's not that big a deal." Sasuke said.

"If you think so." Neji said with a small smile. He then stroke a hand through his hair, sighing. "I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep." Sasuke said. "You are tired a lot aren't you?"

"It's not that bad." Neji said, as he stood and walked to his bed. Sasuke was right, but it didn't really matter, Neji thought.

"Well you say you're tired every day. It just strikes me as a little odd." Sasuke said shrugging.

"I stress a lot." Neji said, as he put off his bathrobe and then put on some boxers.

"Well there's nothing really to stress about now." Sasuke said.

"I know." Neji said, as he put on his shorts and his night shirt.

"Goodnight then." Sasuke said.

"..Goodnight." Neji said, as he laid down in bed and pulled the covers over himself.

Sasuke crawled into his own bed as well and turned off the lights. After all that, they weren't even sleeping in the same bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Neji had been practising dancing for a while, until he was tired and was looking around the room. He was now staring at a hole in the wall he had discovered, that was full of insects. It were ants and now he noticed it, they were everywhere.<p>

The door of the room then opened.

"Neji are you here!" Sasuke asked as he walked inside and then looked in the bathroom. He frowned. "What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"We got a pest in our room." Neji said, with his nose pulled up. "Look at this, they're everywhere."

"Who are?" Sasuke asked, frowning even more as he looked to where Neji was looking at.

"Oh those? They're just ants." He said.

"I want an other room." Neji said.

"What? Why? Nothing's wrong with this one." Sasuke said.

"There are ants in this room." Neji said. "That's not proper for a hotel like this. I'm going to try to get us another room."

"Do you have to? I'm fine with this one." Sasuke said. "I really don't wanna pack my stuff 'again'." Sasuke said.

"Oh come on." Neji said. "I'll be right back." He then turned around and left.

Sasuke sighed. That was just so typical. Obviously, Neji had gotten used to the rich life.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Neji came walking back with someone of the hotel. The man entered now. It was a tall man, with red hair, probably of Itachi's age. He walked towards the point Neji lead him to and then looked at the hole.<p>

"..Ah.. I see." The redhead said, nodding. "Well I guess you can get another room, and we'll let the Pest Management group look at this."

"Neji." Sasuke said, whining a little. Why did he have to go and get someone. Maybe their room would become worse now.

"What?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. "Do you want to sleep in a room with ants?"

"You'll get a better room." The man said. "You can pack your stuff and if you go to the reception and tell them your room number in an hour, you'll get the new room and key."

"Fine fine. Whatever. It's not like I never had ants before." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

The guy nodded now and then left, after making a picture of the hole.

"Thanks." Neji said.

"Well, let's start packing then." Sasuke said as he grabbed his suitcase and started putting his stuff in there. Again.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding, as he started packing his stuff now.

An hour later, Sasuke and Neji had their key and new room and were now walking through the hallway. Sasuke then took the key and opened the door, getting big eyes as he saw what was inside. Had they just gotten... a luxury room?

Neji walked in and looked around.

"Well is this so bad?" Neji asked, smirking at Sasuke.

"..Why did we get this room? That must have been a mistake right?" Sasuke said and then read the sign. The honeymoon suite? What the hell...

"I don't think it's a mistake." Neji said, and then read the sign too. "Except for the fact maybe that they thought we were lovers."

"Well we do 'make' love. Although it's more like hot steamy sex." Sasuke said and smirked. "But seriously.. this is insane."

"I've seen bigger but yeah, it's impressing." Neji said, nodding.

"Bigger? This is frigging amazing!" Sasuke said as he looked around. It was so huge. There was a frigging couch in it and a big TV. A dining table, and the bathroom was unbelievable. It was insanely big, with a giant bath and a giant shower. And it was all so clean and shiny.

"I get this kind of rooms when I have to travel for shoots." Neji said, shrugging.

"..That's insane.." Sasuke said, simply amazed by the room and by how uninterested Neji seemed to be about it.

Neji walked into the bathroom and looked around.

"I could use a bath." He said. "Want to join?"

"Hell yeah. I haven't had a bath in ages. And never one in a bath that's like.. two meters wide. And round." Sasuke said as he quickly walked to the bathroom and pulled off his shirt.

"Alright." Neji said, smiling. He then let the water enter the bathtub. "It takes a while until it's full you know."

"Well then I'll keep myself warm with you." Sasuke said smirking and grabbed Neji, starting to kiss him.

Neji smirked back and then kissed back, putting his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer.

Sasuke put his hands on Neji's ass, pulling him closer as well as he slipped his tongue in and started to slowly rub it over Neji's.

Neji softly moaned as he kissed back. He let his hands slip into Sasuke's pants and softly pulled them down.

Sasuke quickly pulled off Neji's shirt and then continued the kiss, this time licking Neji's tongue a little rougher. He then started unbuttoning Neji's pants.

Neji broke the kiss as he pulled down Sasuke's pants.

"We're going to bath remember?" Neji asked, smirking, and then kissed Sasuke again.

Sasuke just moaned, smirking a little as he continued the kiss and pulled Neji's pants down. He pushed Neji against the wall and grabbed his head, making the kiss more intense.

Neji softly moaned as he kept kissing Sasuke and then pushed down Sasuke's underwear. He then put a leg around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke moaned as he grabbed Neji's leg to keep it there and held Neji's head with one hand. He bit Neji's lip a little before pushing his tongue in again.

Neji kept moaning, getting louder, as he stroke through Sasuke's hair now. He then put his leg down for a moment, pulling down his own underwear. He then put his leg back again.

Sasuke moaned even more now as he suddenly pulled up Neji's other leg as well and held Neji up against the wall, kissing him roughly. This was so good.

Neji gasped a little, and put his arms tightly around Sasuke's neck, so he wouldn't fall.

Sasuke moaned and then started kissing Neji's neck.

"Is the frigging bath full already?" He moaned in Neji's ear.

Neji looked at the bath now.

"Almost." He gasped, and kissed Sasuke's head.

Sasuke just kissed Neji again now, pushing him even more against the wall as he held him up. Waiting for something had never been so much fun.

Neji moaned as he kissed back, not even bothering to care about that he could fall any moment. He just felt himself becoming aroused.

Sasuke moaned as he rolled his hips over Neji's, making every inch of skin there touch. He was looking forward to a nice bath with Neji.

Neji moaned and kept kissing Sasuke, and then looked at the bath. He broke the kiss now.

"The bath's full." He said.

Sasuke smirked as he put Neji back down on the floor and pulled him to the bath.

"Let's get in then." He said and felt if how hot the water was.

Neji nodded as he followed Sasuke and then got in, as he felt the temperature was nice.

Sasuke now got in as well and let himself slide into the water. That felt so good. He moaned a little from the warmth.

Neji sat down and leaned back a little, sighing. That was just what he needed.

"Shouldn't we put soap in here?" Sasuke asked as he closed his eyes and let his whole body sink away until only his head was above the water.

"Yeah we should." Neji said as he hung over the bathtub, having spotted some bath soap. He was now searching for a good one.

"Just pick one." Sasuke said. He wanted to have lots of bubbles in the bathtub.

Neji nodded as he grabbed a lavender soap and then put some in the water. When he was done he put the soap back and then smirked at Sasuke.

"Let's make some bubbles." He said, as he started to move his hands into the water like mad.

Sasuke laughed and then just joined Neji, seeing as bubbles appeared from it. In just a few minutes, there were a lot of bubbles, covering the entire bath.

"There, enough bubbles?" Neji asked, smirking at Sasuke.

"Not by far." Sasuke said laughing as he just continued. Really the last time he had a bath was when he was five or six.

Neji smirked.

"Oh come on." He said.

"It's been ages for me since I was in bath so shut up." Sasuke said, still continuing.

"Alright alright." Neji said, laughing.

After a couple more minutes, Sasuke finally stopped and grabbed some of the soap, making a sculpture out of it.

Neji snorted.

"Seriously, I never did something like that." Neji said.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked as he put some soap on Neji's chin, making a beard. This was so much fun.

"That." Neji said, rolling his eyes, as he wiped off the soap. He leaned back and just looked at Sasuke who was playing like a child.

"What, you never played with soap?" Sasuke asked as he scraped together all the soap, making a mountain out of it.

"Eh, no." Neji said, snorting.

"Not even when you were small?" Sasuke asked as he spread the soap again and just let it drop into the water from his hand.

"I didn't have a bath back then." Neji said.

"But now you do right? So why not do it anyway?" Sasuke asked. "Enjoy what you couldn't at first."

"Why would I want to make sculptures of soap?" Neji asked, putting up an eyebrow.

"Because it's fun." Sasuke said.

"So you'd play with dolls too when they would be put in front of you?" Neji asked, laughing.

"No, but dolls aren't fun. And for girls." Sasuke said, feeling slightly offended that Neji mocked him.

"There are plenty of boys who play with dolls as well." Neji said, still laughing. "And what about some nice blocks that will be put in front of you? Would you go build some towers?"

Sasuke glared at Neji and then got out of the bath, searching for a towel. He wasn't even gonna respond.

"Oh you can't seriously be mad now right?" Neji asked, as he stopped laughing.

Sasuke still didn't respond as he found a large towel and put around himself. He gave Neji another glare and then walked back to the bedroom. Neji just ruined his entire bath.

Neji rolled his eyes now as he laid down into the bath.

"Pff, you're acting like a toddler." He said.

"You're the one making fun of me." Sasuke snapped from the other room and started drying himself off. He was upset he couldn't finish his bath, but he was too stubborn to go back now.

"I was joking." Neji said.

"I don't care if you were, you were making fun of me." Sasuke snapped and put on his boxer.

"If you can't even stand that then you're a pansy." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"Am not." Sasuke snapped. "You couldn't even let me enjoy my bath. You don't know what it's like for me."

"I was going to stop after that joke." Neji said. "It was just funny to see someone my age acting like a five year old."

"I don't care, you shouldn't have made fun of me." Sasuke snapped. He was never gonna let himself go around Neji now anymore. Neji would just think of him as odd or an idiot or something.

"Pff, don't act so ridiculous." Neji said.

"Well then you don't mock me." Sasuke snapped and walked back into the bathroom to get his clothes.

Neji just rolled his eyes and laid down in the bath and pushed his hair over the railing so it wouldn't get wet.

Sasuke grabbed his stuff and then picked up a soap bottle as well and threw it against Neji's head. He then walked out of the room again.

Neji let out a groan as he rubbed his head.

"Seriously, you're a toddler, you jerk!" He yelled at Sasuke now.

"I don't care, you can't make fun of things that mean a lot to me!" Sasuke yelled back as he started dressing himself again.

"What, you love your soap bubbles so much?" Neji snapped.

"Oh just shut up, you don't know shit about me, so don't act like you can say or do anything." Sasuke snapped.

"Well you act like you're the king of this place and everyone should just understand why you're acting like a child that only sees negative things in life." Neji snapped back. "I know you're having a hard time, but you could at least 'try' to be nice to people and accept they have an own opinion about things."

"I do, it's you who doesn't care about things that matter to me or never apologises for being a jerk and makes fun of things that are important to me." Sasuke snapped. "I don't even wanna talk about it anymore so go have a nice bath. I knew I should've left."

"Fine, then fuck off." Neji snapped.

"Fine." Sasuke said as he felt tears entering his eyes. But his face remained angry. He wasn't gonna cry about a frigging bath or because of Neji. He started putting on his shoes now.

Neji sat in the bath now, silent, as he stared at the wall, looking angry as well. He was so tired of Sasuke exploding every time he said something Sasuke didn't agree on.

Sasuke took deep breaths as he grabbed his suitcase and walked to the bathroom again.

"..I hope you'll have a good time. Bye." He said, not wanting to go without saying goodbye to Neji. He was so confused about himself now.

"Oh sure you do." Neji snapped. He glared at Sasuke now. "Have a nice time irritating yourself at every living creature in your vicinity."

Sasuke looked away upset.

"..Thanks.." He softly said and then turned around and walked to the door. Neji could never really like him anyway. He knew that from the beginning and he should've stuck with it.

"..Good luck." Neji said now. "..Bye."

Sasuke opened the door as a tear fell down his face. He quickly wiped it away, putting up a straight face and left.

Neji stared at the water now, with a bitter look on his face. He then closed his eyes and shook his head. It would never have worked anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>That evening, Sasuke came home from a long trip back and opened the door to his flat. When he came in he saw Itachi cooking in a saggy overall, looking quit dull.<p>

"..Is there some more food?" Sasuke asked, not having eaten himself either.

Itachi jumped a little and then turned around. He frowned.

"..Huh, why are you home?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to. And Neji told me to go." Sasuke said shrugging, putting his suitcase in his and Itachi's bedroom.

"So you're giving up because of that guy?" Itachi asked, putting up an eyebrow, as he continued cooking.

"I'm not giving up. And I'm quitting because of you, him and myself." Sasuke said. "Is there more food or not?"

"Sure there is." Itachi said, nodding. "Why because of me?" He frowned.

"Because like I said when you left, you're not taking care of yourself. Seeing you like this pretty much proves my point." Sasuke said.

"I just woke up." Itachi said. "I'm able of taking care of myself Sasuke, you should know that by now."

"You couldn't even buy yourself a brush." Sasuke said. "I don't wanna have this conversation again. Not now."

"You should go back Sasuke, you don't want to be send off your school after you worked so hard." Itachi said.

"This was all optional anyway." Sasuke said shrugging. "I can't be around Neji, hell, I can't even be around myself anymore.."

"Why not?" Itachi asked. "And why is that guy having such an influence on you?"

"I don't know. He just does." Sasuke said. "I just don't wanna do it anymore. Neji just reminds me of what a shitty life I made for myself." He pulled out an extra plate and cutlery and put it down on a small table near the kitchen.

"Perhaps he could help you with making it better." Itachi said, shrugging.

"No he can't. You know how I get with relationships and such." Sasuke said. "And he's only making it worse."

"Couldn't you ask for another room then?" Itachi asked.

"We were upgraded and they said we couldn't from the beginning. We just had to make do." Sasuke answered and sat down at the table near the kitchen.

"Hm." Itachi said. "It's still stupid of you to come home. You could be discovered by some company who's interested in your art or something. This is a huge opportunity for you."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Sasuke said. "I already feel miserable.."

Itachi sighed.

"You've felt miserable since the day mom and dad died." He said, as he now put the food on the table. He put more then half on Sasuke's plate and the rest on his own. He then sat down.

"Shut up.." Sasuke said and poked his food with his fork, suddenly not that hungry anymore.

Itachi shook his head now as he just started eating.

Sasuke kept silent as he slowly ate some of his food, leaning his head on his hand.

"I want you to go back." Itachi said after some time.

"Well too bad, I'm not going." Sasuke said.

"Don't fuck up your feature if you have the chance to become successful." Itachi said.

"I don't wanna go back ok." Sasuke snapped now.

"Then you're stupid." Itachi snapped back. "I'd kill someone to have that kind of opportunity, and I'd never even think of leaving that building because I have trouble with dealing with people around me or dealing with myself. Life is hard and you don't seem to be able to accept it. You keep whining about how our life is and meanwhile act tough like you do accept it, but I can see right through you. You keep being unsatisfied, but if you stay like that, it's not going to change."

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then got up, put his plate in the sink and walked to the bedroom. Itachi was right and it only upset him more. This was exactly why he had tried to kill himself so many times. Because he couldn't make it work.

Itachi growled a little and then put his hands into his hair, groaning.

"Sasuke." He then said. "I ask you another time to go back."

Sasuke crawled into his bed, pulling the sheets over himself completely.

"I'm not going back.." He mumbled.

Itachi just sighed now, staring at the knife that laid on the table. In times like these, the knife looked so appealing.. But he quickly tossed it away now, sighing again. He couldn't.

Sasuke grabbed his pillow tightly. He really wanted to make his life better, but everything and everyone was against him. Especially he himself. He just wanted to sleep now.

* * *

><p>The next day, Neji was walking through the building. He had a feeling of anger in his body the whole day. He wasn't angry at someone, just at everyone, at everything. He didn't want anyone to bother him this day. He would just head to the dining room to get some breakfast and then get back to his room.<p>

But Neji didn't get the chance to do it peacefully as Ino suddenly walked up to him.

"Neji hey! How have you been doing!" She cheered.

"Oh fuck off." Neji snapped to her and just walked away from her.

Ino frowned offended and then followed him.

"Excuse me? What's your problem?" She snapped back, not liking people snapping at her.

"You running after me." Neji snapped, just walking further.

"Running after you? I was saying hello. That's what friends do. What got up your ass Neji." Ino snapped, just following him anyway.

"I should be laughing into your face for you to call yourself a friend of mine." Neji snapped. "I've had it with you, fuck off Ino."

"What's going on?" A girl's voice asked, and when they turned around, they saw Temari and Kankurou standing there. Temari had spoken.

"Nothing of your concern." Neji snapped to her, leading Temari to frown.

"Jesus Christ, you're mental Neji. When did you start acting like a bitch to us huh? I suggest you act normal again now." Ino snapped.

"Dude, what's with you?" Kankurou asked.

"Oh just go to hell, all of you." Neji snapped. "Someone told me that you're not good friends and hell he was right. You guys were just standing there when I got beaten up back then. You run after my butt and agree with everything I do. But when I need you you're never here. Just fuck off, I don't need any of you guys, you are nothing to me!"

Lots of people were standing still, listening to the whole happening. You didn't see it a lot, Neji getting furious with his friends.

Temari frowned even more now. What the hell...

"We didn't interfere because you never want us to." Kankurou said, frowning as well.

"Jeez Neji, you're acting really spoiled right now. Did the poor kid brainwash you or anything?" Ino asked.

"Just shut up and form a new group of friends." Neji snapped. "I'm no part of this anymore." He then stormed away from them.

"..Seriously, what's wrong with him?" Temari asked.

"I have no idea, he went mental." Ino snapped and then stormed off as well, pissed off.

"Dude.." Kankurou said, still confused.

"Pff." Temari said. "Let's just get our breakfast."

"Yeah." Kankurou said and then the two walked to the dining room. That had been quite awkward.

* * *

><p>That evening, Sasuke was laying on his bed, still not in for pretty much anything. It was Sunday now and just when Sasuke wanted to get up to get something to eat, he was called on his cellphone. Sasuke looked at it and saw it was Kiba calling. He answered it.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"The news of today." Kiba said at the other side of the line, laughing a little.

Sasuke laughed a little too.

"Ok, let's hear it then." He said and laid back down on his bed.

"Well, you know that roommate you got right?" Kiba asked. "That Neji. He's been pushing everyone away who wanted contact with him. Sits alone, snaps at everyone who comes close to him and he's as cold as ice. Isn't it hilarious?"

Sasuke was silent for a while. Neji was snapping to everyone..? Why?

"..Y-yeah, very.." Sasuke said after a while of silence. "Does anyone know why he does that?" He asked.

"No one knows." Kiba said. "Some say he just got crazy all of a sudden. He has yelled at all of his friends. They won't look at him anymore."

"Oh.. Well.. that's a little sad isn't it?" Sasuke said. Shit, did he say something when he left that upset Neji?

"He said to some guys that he didn't need any contact with anyone anymore and stuff, so I guess it's his own fault." Kiba said.

".. Maybe not entirely. Kiba can I tell you something?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh, sure." Kiba said. "What is it?"

"Me and Neji we... had sex. And then we kind of became friends. And then maybe even almost lovers." Sasuke softly said.

"...Are you serious?" Kiba asked, amazed.

"Yeah I'm serious Kiba. You would know if I wasn't." Sasuke answered.

"True, but.. alright then I get that you didn't really like the news I just told you." Kiba said. "..But.. do you like him?"

"I do, but it's not like that matters. Neji was the one who told me to go after all. I don't know why he's acting like he does, but I'm sure it has nothing to do with me." Sasuke said, but somehow hoped it did.

"He did start acting like that since you left." Kiba said, thinking.

"I'm sure it's just an awkward coincidence. Could you tell him something from me though?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh, sure." Kiba said. "Depends on what it is?"

"Nothing special really. Just tell him that if he wants to we can be friends and give him my phonenumber ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright." Kiba said. "But.. what happened between you guys?"

"Nothing. We got angry, I said I should've left sooner and he said 'fine then fuck off'. So I left." Sasuke said.

"So you pretty much listened to what he said?" Kiba asked.

"I already wanted to go home because of Itachi. Neji convinced me to stay two times before that, but now he didn't, so I left." Sasuke answered.

"So he had to keep begging you to stay?" Kiba asked, and you could hear he was smirking.

"Oh shut up. He didn't beg." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "He just didn't want me to leave."

"Hm." Kiba said. "Well I can understand that he finally snapped at you to fuck off if you kept saying that you wanted to go home, heh. But are you glad you're home now, or..?"

"..I don't know. I kind of miss it there, but I think it's better this way." Sasuke said.

"Because of Neji?" Kiba asked.

"I guess. And because of me. I mean, I was relapsing there, it's wiser to stay here." Sasuke answered.

"Alright." Kiba said. "You probably know it best."

"Probably. But you will do me the favour right?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure I will." Kiba said, and he could practically see him nodding through the phone. "Will you be OK?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you in three weeks and I'll be fine." Sasuke said smirking. "You just do your best."

"I will." Kiba said. "It's sad that it had to go like this, though. You're very good and the results are being formed by professionals. That could be the start of a new career."

"Hmm well, I think it's safer for myself and others if I stay here. But yeah, too bad." Sasuke said.

"What, would you beat up everyone if you stayed?" Kiba asked, laughing a little.

Sasuke laughed as well.

"No but I could beat up people or just annoy the shit out of them." Sasuke said.

"That's totally you." Kiba said, snorting.

"Exactly. Anyway, I gotta go. Have to do some groceries. Call me tomorrow ok?" Sasuke said.

"That's fine by me." Kiba said. "Well good luck, bye!"

"Thanks you too. See ya." Sasuke said and then hung up the phone. He wondered if Neji would do something with the message.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sasuke walked out of the bedroom looking like he could kill at any moment. His eyes were red and his hair was quite messy. He walked to the fridge and pulled out some juice.<p>

"So you're still alive?" Itachi asked, who was cooking.

"Yes I'm still alive." Sasuke said, not thinking it was funny at all. "Why, did you 'want' me to kill myself?"

"No, because you've been in your room all day." Itachi said. "Do you 'want' to have a worthless life?"

"I don't think me wanting it has anything to do with it. I have a worthless life anyway." Sasuke said.

"If you truly wanted a better life you wouldn't be stinking away in your room and you'd be with your school right now." Itachi said.

"Oh whatever. It's not like they could make it any better. It's not like anything could." Sasuke said as he poured some juice in a glass.

"Sasuke, I want you to go back." Itachi said, trying to keep himself calm.

"I don't, so I'm not going. School sucks." Sasuke said, sitting down at the table.

"School is your future Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Being dead is my future." Sasuke said, drinking his juice.

"Sasuke you're going back and that's final!" Itachi suddenly yelled, as he slammed his hands onto the counter, making the pan flying through the kitchen.

Sasuke looked at Itachi startled, almost dropping his juice.

"..What the hell Itachi." He snapped. "I'm not going back, I don't want to."

"You're going back right now, I'm sick of this!" Itachi yelled at Sasuke. "Get the hell out of here! I'm not going to watch you walking around here, thinking you have such a hard life, while the chance to make your life better is right in front of you!"

Sasuke looked at Itachi confused and slightly scared. Itachi rarely ever had outbursts like that.

"Fine.." Sasuke softly said. "I'll go tomorrow."

"You'd better." Itachi snapped as he put off the fire and then stormed out of the kitchen. He slammed the door open and walked out of the house, not even bothering to close the door again.

Sasuke quickly got up and followed Itachi to the door.

"Itachi come back! I'm sorry ok!" He yelled after Itachi. He hated it when Itachi was too mad to even talk to him.

"Go back into the house!" Itachi yelled at Sasuke and then continued walking through the street. He just had to walk his anger out.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then looked down. He then walked back into the house and closed the door. He guessed it was time to pack. Itachi didn't really want him around.

* * *

><p>That evening, Sasuke came out of his room and saw Itachi sitting at the table, his head in his hands. Sasuke frowned and walked to Itachi, sitting down across from him.<p>

"..I'm already going.." He softly said.

"You'd better." Itachi muttered, not looking up.

"Itachi I'm sorry.." Sasuke said, feeling immensely guilty now.

"..Just go." Itachi said, staring at the table.

"..Itachi please. I really am sorry.." Sasuke softly said.

Itachi looked at Sasuke now, with a tired expression in his eyes.

"I really can't do more for you now Sasuke." Itachi said. He swallowed then. "..I'm tired. Very tired."

"..See.. This is exactly why I came back.." Sasuke softly said.

"..Sasuke.. I'm like this because of your impossible behaviour." Itachi said, sighing. "..As you're acting now, you're wearing me out. I'm getting crazy of your whining and you being angry all the time."

Sasuke looked down.

"..Then maybe I shouldn't live here all together.." He softly said. Great, he was a burden again.

"..Just.. accept how it is here, don't whine about it and if you do whine about it, put some action in making it better for yourself." Itachi muttered.

Sasuke was silent. The only response he could give was the one Itachi wouldn't wanna hear. He really didn't know what to do now.

Itachi stared at the table again now.

"...I'm sorry for not being able to take care of you." He then muttered.

"You are taking care of my perfectly fine." Sasuke said. "It's me who's not making any efforts right.."

"I'm the older one here, you shouldn't be wanting to take care of me." Itachi said.

"Well we're in this together and I can't do it. You should just focus on yourself.. Forget about me." Sasuke said.

"You know I'll never be able to do that." Itachi said.

"Well then I'll move out and you can take care of yourself." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke.." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke with a slight glare.

"I'm serious. You took care of me long enough." Sasuke said. "Once I'm done with the school trip, I'm moving out."

"I don't want you to leave the house." Itachi said.

"I think it's best." Sasuke said. "You have to take care of yourself."

"I do take care of myself." Itachi snapped.

"Well you sure as hell look like you're going to die at any second." Sasuke said and got up.

"I'll call you tomorrow when I have arrived." He said and went to his room.

Itachi just looked away and sighed, staring outside of the window.

* * *

><p>The next day, in the afternoon, Sasuke had finally arrived back at the building. He had left early in the morning, not even having said goodbye to Itachi and had luckily been given his key back. The teachers had allowed him to still participate and he now reached his room. The same one he had first. Sasuke wondered if Neji would still be there. He opened the door now and walked in on Neji, laying on the bed, almost completely naked except for his boxers and with his back to Sasuke, who was suddenly having a hard time remembering why exactly he had left.<p>

Neji now frowned as he sat up and turned around. He then glared at Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Being back." Sasuke said as he put his suitcase on the ground. "My brother told me to go back."

"Oh." Neji said as he turned around again, and then put the covers around himself.

"I heard you were going berserk." Sasuke said as he sat down on the couch that was in the room.

"Well that's crap." Neji snapped.

"Is it crap that you have no friends anymore as well?" Sasuke asked.

"That's none of your business." Neji said.

"So it has nothing to do with me? Why are you angry with me anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm angry that you have to come back now." Neji said, putting on his pyjama.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"..That's none of your business." Neji muttered.

"Then why are you muttering?" Sasuke asked. "And I think you being angry with me is my business."

Neji glared at Sasuke and then just stood from his bed, walking to the bathroom.

"You're unbelievable. Part of me came back for you you know." Sasuke said.

"Sure you do." Neji said.

"Why are you angry?" Sasuke asked again.

"Like I said, it's none of your business." Neji snapped.

"Why are you angry?" Sasuke asked again. He was just gonna ask until Neji would answer.

Neji just kept silent now as he fixed his hair, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Why are you angry Neji?" Sasuke asked, laying down on the couch.

"Why do you want to know Sasuke?" Neji snapped.

"Because I don't want you to be angry with me." Sasuke simply said.

"Oh just go home again." Neji snapped, splashing some water into his face.

"No. Just tell me why you're angry. If you're really angry with me, then you would love to rub in my face what's wrong with me." Sasuke said.

Neji ignored Sasuke again, as he put his hair on a ponytail. He then walked into the room again and grabbed some clothes.

Sasuke got up and walked to Neji, having enough of it. He grabbed Neji by the arm, pushed him on the bed and then kissed him.

Neji frowned now and didn't knew what to do for some seconds, but then pushed Sasuke off of him.

"Get off of me, what's wrong with you?" He yelled at Sasuke.

"Nothing, I'm just showing you that at least 'I' missed 'you'." Sasuke said shrugging.

"If you cared about me you wouldn't have left so easily." Neji snapped, as he pushed Sasuke off of him some more, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"If you would have cared about me, you wouldn't have let me go." Sasuke now snapped back and got off Neji. Now he remembered why he had left.

"Sometimes you have to do something like that yeah." Neji snapped, and then got up, continuing with what he had been doing before Sasuke pushed him onto the bed.

"Fine whatever." Sasuke snapped. "I guess you really never cared about me leaving then." He walked back to the couch and started putting some pillows at the end, so he could sleep there tonight.

"That's true, you ass." Neji snapped and then put off his sleeping pants, to change them with some skinny jeans.

"Good. Then that's settled. I was right when I said you should go to hell." Sasuke snapped back.

Neji glared at Sasuke and then looked away, as he put on some kind of oversized shirt.

"You're a fucking asshole. I really wish I had never met you." Sasuke snapped and then sat down on the couch and looked at the floor.

Neji swallowed now as he pretended to glare at Sasuke, but failed miserably. He quickly looked away now, before Sasuke would notice.

"Thanks." He snapped, but the shaking in his voice was obvious.

"You're very welcome. I'll give you a tip, next time you like someone, show it. Don't go around being an asshole and then pull away as if it's the other's fault." Sasuke snapped.

Neji sat down on his bed with his back to Sasuke.

"Just shut up." He snapped.

"No you know what, I'm not gonna shut up. I did enough for you already. You're a frigging bitch and I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. You can act like a nice person all you want, but really, you're just a lonely, friendless asshole that likes to put people down. I am so asking for another room." Sasuke snapped angry.

Neji closed his eyes now.

"You know nothing of me." He muttered.

"You know nothing of me either, but that didn't stop you from pointing out my flaws." Sasuke snapped.

"What, me joking about you making soap castles?" Neji snapped back.

"See there you go again. You should think before you speak. Fucking asshole. I'm not even gonna talk to you anymore." Sasuke snapped as he sat back down on the couch and started unpacking.

"Fine." Neji said.

Sasuke ignored Neji and put all his stuff in the right places.

"Well are you going to ask for another room or am I?" Neji snapped now.

Sasuke kept ignoring Neji as he just kept putting his stuff away. He wasn't gonna talk to Neji, but he wouldn't leave the luxury room.

"Fine, then act like an ass again." Neji snapped. "You should go to the great hall to the assignment you missed." He now bit his lip, annoyed with himself. He couldn't not talk to Sasuke.

Sasuke still kept silent. He already had gotten his new assignment, but he wasn't talking to Neji. He was too stubborn.

Neji looked away now, sitting down onto his bed. He then sighed, putting his head into his hands. He wasn't sure what to do now.  
>Sasuke walked to a big closet and pulled out a spare blanket. If Neji was gonna be an ass, then Sasuke didn't want to sleep in the same bed with him.<p>

"You can sleep in the bed." Neji muttered as he stood. "I'll go get another room. I need to be alone."

"Oh yeah, go act dramatic. You should be glad I don't want to leave this room." Sasuke snapped now. He could just not keep his mouth shut.

"It's only about the room with you." Neji snapped back. "And I'm not acting dramatic, idiot." He started putting his stuff into his bag.

"No, it's about 'you' being here and if you can't understand that then 'you're' the idiot." Sasuke snapped.

"Well sorry, you keep telling me I should walk to hell the entire time, is it really that strange that I think you don't like me?" Neji snapped back. "When I say one negative thing I suddenly can walk to hell and am not nice anymore. But whatever, I don't care anymore."

"Well that's the whole problem. I tell my friend to tell you that I at least wanna be friends and you never call, then I come back and tell you it's partly because you're here, you say that's bullshit, won't tell me why you're angry and expect 'me' to stay nice to you?" Sasuke snapped. "Well you can forget about that."

"I never said I expected that." Neji snapped. "I don't need you." He closed his bag now.

"Well then go. But if you don't need me then you have no reason to be angry with me." Sasuke snapped.

"…" Neji opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again, looking away. Sasuke had him there.

"I thought so." Sasuke snapped. "Well, are you going or what? You wanted to leave right?"

Neji glared at Sasuke and then grabbed his bag and walked out of the door, slamming it closed behind him.

Sasuke sighed. They really couldn't get along obviously.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Extra long chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Alright fine, I do want you and I like you, but I hate it that you keep being an asshole who doesn't care about anything!" Neji yelled that afternoon after having slammed open the door.<p>

The room was empty thought and someone coughed from behind Neji. When he turned around, Sasuke was standing there, just coming back from Kiba's room.  
>"I don't know for sure, but I don't think talking to imaginary friends is healthy." Sasuke said and smirked.<p>

Neji looked at Sasuke now, obviously not liking Sasuke's joke. He then got tears in his eyes and looked away. He didn't want to leave yet.

Sasuke just smiled now, took Neji's hand and walked into the room. "You don't have to cry about it." He said.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Neji said, inhaling some air. "…I don't want to bond myself to people anymore, they always leave… That's why I've been behaving like this… But.. I still want you and I hate it."

"Well I wouldn't have left if you didn't tell me to go." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's head softly and wiped away some tears. "Calm down."

"…I'm sorry." Neji whispered as he closed his eyes, which he lead more tears to leave his eyes.

"Don't be. I'm sorry I left." Sasuke said and wiped the tears away.

Neji opened his eyes and then looked at Sasuke, his eyes still wet.  
>"I still am." He said.<p>

Sasuke smiled as he saw how pretty Neji's eyes were like this.  
>"Neji you look pretty." Sasuke said.<p>

"...Thanks." Neji said, slightly smiling at Sasuke.

"You're welcome. Now stop being an idiot en move your stuff back in. And yourself of course." Sasuke said, softly stroking Neji's cheeks.

"I will." Neji said, nodding.

"Good." Sasuke said and let go of Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke now and then stroke the last tears off of his face, slightly smiling at Sasuke. He was just happy that Sasuke had stayed.

"You're a weirdo, you know that?" Sasuke said and grinned a little at Neji.

"Why?" Neji asked, looking slightly surprised.

"For thinking everyone would leave you and then make sure they do in the end. You have to admit that that's a little stupid." Sasuke said.

"..It's just that I'm a little uncertain and well.. afraid to get hurt." Neji said, shrugging.

"Well I understand that, but you shouldn't push people away because of it." Sasuke said. "You're too good for that."

"Too good to push people away?" Neji asked, frowning a little.

"Yes. Too good to be alone and too good to wanna ruin your life like that." Sasuke answered.

Neji looked at Sasuke now with a deeper frown.

"..I don't get it." Neji softly said, as he shook his head.

"You don't have to. Just don't push people away again." Sasuke said.

"..I'll try." Neji said. "There's still something inside of me that says to just not be around people anymore because all they'll do is leave me in the end."

"I won't. I know how it feels." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, and then nodded. He hugged Sasuke and then sighed.

"..I know." He said.

Sasuke hugged back and smiled.

"So if you're not gonna tell me to go, then I won't." He softly said.

"..Sasuke, you said yourself you wanted to go so many times, I finally couldn't take it anymore." Neji said. "I thought you should just go if you wanted to."

"...Well it's complicated why I said that." Sasuke said. "But I didn't want to."

"..Do you want to explain it, or..?" Neji asked.

"..Maybe someday. I'll explain to you why I was so mad about the whole bubble thing." Sasuke said as he sat down on the bed.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "..Well, I'm going to get my things, I'll be back in a second."

"..Don't you want me to explain?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"I thought you wanted to explain an other time, right?" Neji asked, frowning too now.

"Why I said I wanted to leave and why I got mad about the bubbles are two different things." Sasuke said.

"Oh, I didn't quite catch that." Neji said, as he sat down again, laughing a bit nervous. "I'm not really with my mind on it, sorry. Tell me."

"Why aren't you really with it with your mind?" Sasuke asked, frowning again.

"It's nothing." Neji said as he shook his head. "..So what about the bubbles?"

"I'm not gonna tell you those kind of things if you're not really there with your mind." Sasuke said.

"..Sorry.." Neji softly said, sighing once again. He then rubbed his temples. "I think I need to go to sleep soon."

"Then go to sleep and I'll tell you tomorrow." Sasuke softly said looking at the ground. He finally had the guts to tell Neji and then Neji was too tired to listen.

"..Sasuke no, I want you to tell me now, I can see you want to.. we should use this situation now." Neji said. "I'll listen."

"You're tired so go to sleep. I don't wanna tell those kind of things to someone who could fall asleep at any time or asks me to repeat it." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"..Alright." Neji said.

"Night then.." Sasuke said, still slightly disappointed that Neji was too tired to listen to him.

"..Thanks.. I'll go get my stuff." Neji said, nodding, as he got up.

Sasuke nodded back and got up as well, then started to put his things next to the bed. He figured he could sleep there now.

Neji walked out of the room and got back ten minutes later. He then frowned as he saw that Sasuke was making a small bed for himself next to the bed.

"...What are you doing?" He asked.

"Making a bed." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

"...Don't you want to sleep in one bed with me?" Neji asked.

"Well I thought you didn't want that." Sasuke said shrugging.

"..Well I do." Neji said, frowning.

"..Oh.. Well then I guess I should just.. sleep in the bed tonight." Sasuke said and smiled a little.

"..Do you want it?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Yes I do. I just thought, you know, since you were so angry, that you didn't want it." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding.

"So are you going to sleep?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the bed now.

Neji nodded, as he pulled off his clothes and put on his pyjama.

Sasuke got up and pulled off his shirt.

"Then if you don't mind, I'm gonna take a bath." He said.

"Alright... do you want me to join you?" Neji asked, as he doubted.

"Err.. I don't know. I don't wanna fight again." Sasuke said.

"..Me neither, but I could use a bath before I go to sleep." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"..Ok.. But if we start to fight, we stop taking baths together." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding, as he pulled off his pyjama again. "I won't say anything about the bubbles."

"I'm not gonna make any bubbles." Sasuke said, shaking his head and walked to the bathroom. He opened the tap of the bath and sat down on a chair, which Sasuke was confused about it was even in the bathroom.

"..Because of what I said?" Neji asked, frowning, as he followed Sasuke into the bathroom, naked now.

"..Hmm.. I guess. Let's just forget about it for now." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

"..Alright." Neji said as he let the water flow into the bath now. He put the soap into the bath as well.

They waited for a while, until the water was high enough. Sasuke undressed and slowly went into the bath, getting used to the heat.

Neji put one of his feet in the bath now, and then stepped into the water fully. He sat down now and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back.

"I hate it that we're this awkward now.." He said and looked down to the water.

"Yeah well, it's not strange or something." Neji said, shrugging.

"It's not really nice either." Sasuke said.

"..Yeah well.." Neji said, not really knowing what to say on that. He now washed his face. "..I think I am able to listen to you now Sasuke, water always makes me more awake."

He then made a face. That sounded stupid.

Sasuke laughed a little.

"..I don't know.. You probably think it's stupid." Sasuke said.

"There's only one way to find out right?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed.

"Fine.. I got mad because when I was younger, we did have a bath. And my mother always put me in one and made sure I had enough bubbles because I liked those. She told me I could have as many as I wanted and made sure I got them. So I guess making those bubbles was a reminder of my mom." Sasuke said and frowned. "It's stupid.."

Neji frowned.

"Sasuke that's not stupid at all." Neji said. "It's perfectly normal to like those things if it reminds you of the good times you had with your mother. I'm sorry I made fun of you."

Sasuke looked away.

"Just say that you think it's stupid. Lots of things I do are." Sasuke said.

"Well this isn't." Neji said, frowning.

"I'm sorry I got angry about 'bubbles'." Sasuke said, looking at Neji.

"You got angry because I made fun of a dear memory of you, I'm sorry." Neji said.

"It's ok now.." Sasuke said and then smiled. "Come sit here."

Neji nodded as he moved over to Sasuke and then slightly turned around, so his back was against Sasuke's chest.

"I'm glad you forgive me." He said.

Sasuke put his arms around Neji and laid his head on Neji's shoulder.

"I'm glad you don't think I'm stupid." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke now and smiled.

"I'm glad you came back." He said.

"Me too." Sasuke said and smiled back, then kissed Neji softly.

Neji slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. He put his arm back, so it was laying around Sasuke's neck now.

Sasuke stroke Neji's stomach softly as he licked Neji's tongue occasionally with his own. Somehow he loved it to be intimate with Neji.

Neji smiled in the kiss as he made it more passionate. He turned around some more and sat down onto Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke kept his hand between them as he just wanted to stroke Neji's stomach some more. His other hand went to Neji's hair and let his fingers run through it.

Neji broke the kiss now and leaned against Sasuke some more, sighing. He moved his hand over Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke leaned his head against Neji's and gave him a small kiss on the head.

"I really like you.." He softly said.

"..I like you too.. a lot." Neji whispered, as he closed his eyes, completely comfortable.

Sasuke smiled a little, just letting Neji lean into him. He kept silent, enjoying Neji's presence as he ran circles over Neji's stomach with one hand, and curling some of Neji's hair around his finger with the other.

Neji was stroking over Sasuke's shoulders the whole time and his moves became slower and slower. After five more minutes, his hand just kept laying against Sasuke's shoulder and he started breathing in and out slowly. He had fallen asleep.

Sasuke looked at Neji and frowned, but then realised Neji had gone to sleep. He softly shook Neji a little. It wouldn't be wise to sleep in a bath.

Neji let out a soft moan and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up to Sasuke with a frown.

"You fell asleep." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji, pulling him up a little.

"..I did?" Neji asked. "..Nice place to fall asleep in."

"I know. But it's not very nice. Let's get out and go to bed." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded, as he stretched a little and yawned.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"Not really." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"How is that possible?" Neji asked. "I mean, how late is it now?"

"I don't know, I'm just not tired. I'm an evening person." Sasuke said.

"Ah, alright." Neji said, as he got up and stepped out of the bed. "Explains something."

"Yeah I guess." Sasuke said as he got out as well. "So what are you?"

"Hyuuga Neji." Neji said with a smirk. "I don't know, I sometimes am a morning person and sometimes an evening person."

"Oh. You seem more like a morning person to me. Since you get tired so easily." Sasuke said as he got a towel for him and Neji, throwing Neji's to him.

Neji caught the towel and started drying himself.

"Yeah, I just got a lot on my mind lately." He said, nodding.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked as he dried himself as well.

"My dad, my uncle.. you, my job, that kind of things." Neji said.

"Your dad and uncle? Why are they on your mind then?" Sasuke asked frowning, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"I don't know, I think of them a lot lately." Neji said, shrugging, as he put away the towel and walked into the room again, to get his pyjamas and a clean boxer.

"Why? Because of me or... why?" Sasuke asked confused as he followed Neji.

"Yeah, because we talked about it." Neji said. "And strangely enough, one of my scars has started stinging a few days ago. I often have that when I look angry all the time, what I've been doing a lot, lately. When I feel that spot, I automatically start thinking of my uncle and then wonder why my dad had to die. A bit pathetic, but it's just how it goes." He put on his pyjamas now.

"It's not pathetic." Sasuke said. "Which scar started stinging?" Sasuke asked as he put on some boxers and an old shirt. He then looked at Neji, waiting for an answer.

"This one." Neji said as he stroke his hair back and showed a scar on his neck. It was a big and ugly scar. "And I think it's pathetic." He now put his hair back again.

"If me thinking of my mother because of some bubbles isn't stupid, then you thinking of your uncle and dad isn't pathetic either." Sasuke said. "Of course those things remind you of them."

"Yeah ok." Neji said, shrugging. He was glad Sasuke hadn't reacted at seeing his scar though. He didn't felt like explaining how he had gotten it. "..It's crazy what the things others do can do with you."

"No it's not. It's normal." Sasuke said and sat down on the bed. "How did you get that scar anyway?" He asked.

Neji frowned. So Sasuke did ask it anyway.

"..Well.. from one of the beatings." Neji said, shrugging.

"..So your uncle did that?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Yeah he did." Neji said, nodding, as his lips set in a line now. He grimaced at remembering that day it happened.

"Well he can't hurt you now anymore." Sasuke said. "Could have been worse."

"I know." Neji said, nodding. "If he had continued pressing, I probably wouldn't have made it. I was lucky." He shrugged now, as he stepped into his bed.

"That too.." Sasuke said and then smiled at Neji and crawled in next to him.

Neji smiled back at Sasuke and then laid against him, putting his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke put an arm around Neji and turned off the light, which was behind him.

"Goodnight Neji." He softly said.

"..Thanks.. you too." Neji softly said, he then closed his eyes.

Sasuke smiled and waited for Neji to have fallen asleep. Once he did, Sasuke slowly drifted off as well. He was glad he had come back. Neji was so great.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Neji woke up with a sigh. He had slept really good. He now frowned as he saw that the spot next to him was empty. He looked up, and then spotted Sasuke sitting on the couch.<p>

"..Hey." He said.

"..Morning.." Sasuke said muttered from the couch, not looking at Neji. He was staring at his mobile phone.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked, frowned.

"Nothing. I just didn't sleep very well." Sasuke said shrugging, flipping his mobile phone over the entire time. He told Itachi he would call, but he didn't. And now he wasn't sure if he should.

"..Oh.. did I snore?" Neji asked. "Or is it something else?"

"No, it's not because of you. You sleep very silently.." Sasuke said and then sighed. "Remember my brother?" He asked.

"Yeah." Neji said, nodding. "Itachi, right?"

"Right... I promised him I'd call once I got here but I didn't yesterday.." Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Neji asked, as he got up and walked to Sasuke.

"I forgot because of all the stuff with you." Sasuke answered shrugging.

"..Oh. You should call him now then." Neji said.

"Well.. I don't know.. We kind of had some trouble when I was back." Sasuke softly said.

"What happened?" Neji asked, frowning, as he put on his bathrobe and then put one leg over the other.

".. Nothing.. I don't think I should tell you." Sasuke said. If he told Neji about how horrible he had been, well.. Neji would probably change his mind about him.

"Why not?" Neji asked.

"...I was an asshole." Sasuke said, looking away.

"..To your brother?" Neji asked.

"Yeah.. I mean.. He's trying so hard to do his best for me and I just.. I always whine." Sasuke said.

"Then why do you?" Neji asked.

"..Because I hate life." Sasuke softly said.

"..That sounds a bit emo." Neji said, sweatdropping. "..You hate life because of what happened to you?"

"Nothing 'happened' to me." Sasuke said. "..I just think life sucks. Especially mine."

Neji frowned.

"...But why?" Neji asked.

"Because it just sucks. I can't get it right, so it sucks." Sasuke said.

Neji frowned as he looked at Sasuke.

"..Do you want to talk about it, or..?" He asked.

"You'll just think I'm pathetic.." Sasuke said, looking away.

"Of course not." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"Well simply put everything goes wrong in my life and I can't do anything to fix it and most people say that it's bullshit, which made me feel guilty, especially towards Itachi, and I pretty much feel useless all the time. Itachi thinks I'm a burden as well, so I'm going to move out. It's not really a big deal. Just a problem of mine." Sasuke said shrugging.

"Not a big deal, it's horrible." Neji said, frowning even more. "Does your brother really think you're a burden or do you think he thinks that?"

"He said my behaviour is impossible and that he's getting crazy of me and am wearing him out. I think that pretty much means I'm quite a burden." Sasuke said shrugging. "Look, it's not a big deal. I'll find my own way to deal with those kind of things."

"You should talk to someone about this." Neji said.

"I can't afford a shrink. And even if I could, I didn't need one. It's really not a big deal." Sasuke said.

"..Alright.. but if you feel like you need help.. there's always a psychiatrist you can go to, from your school." Neji said. "Or just a person you can trust to tell your stories to.. Can you promise me you'll go there when you feel bad again..?"

"..I'll go there." Sasuke said. He wasn't really. He could deal with his problems perfectly fine. Sadly enough it just didn't make his life any better. But no psychiatrist could achieve that.

"Alright, thanks." Neji said, smiling slightly. "I'm worried."

"Don't be, I'm fine. I just get depressed sometimes." Sasuke said and put his phone on a table.

"You sure you're fine now?" Neji asked.

"I'm fine. Now let's do something slightly more fun. I don't like talking about these kind of things." Sasuke said and looked at Neji.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I had this new assignment right. I need you for it again." Sasuke said and grinned a little.

"Oh?" Neji asked, smiling at Sasuke. "What kind of assignment?"

"Well I have to photograph something that refines real beauty, so.." Sasuke said, getting his camera.

"You think I stand for real beauty?" Neji asked with a smirk. "My, thank you."

"Well yeah, I think you can. With those eyes and hair." Sasuke said and grinned.

"Hmm, alright." Neji said, laughing a little. "Let me comb it first." He stood and walked to his bag now, and grabbed his hairbrush. He started brushing his hair now. "So what kind of picture do you want to make?"

"I don't know yet. I was thinking of you from the back, which is bare, maybe the sheets draped around your lower back and then you looking back a little, with your hair covering your back and part of your face." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "And with wet hair or dry hair?"

"Dry." Sasuke said. "We can do something with wet hair later maybe."

Neji nodded now, as he walked to the bed again and sat down onto it. He then undressed and put the covers around himself, sitting down onto his knees. He sat with his back to Sasuke and then looked at him, pushing his hair in front of one eye now.

"Like this?" He asked.

Sasuke smiled.

"Perfect." He said. "Hold it like that." He started taking pictures now, slightly moving the angle with every picture. Neji was so damned pretty.

Neji sometimes moved his head a little, his lips slightly parted. He put the most sexy look he could make on his face and looked into the camera all the time.

After a few minutes of taking pictures of Neji, Sasuke stopped and smiled.

"Lay down on the bed." He said. "And make sure your hair is all over."

"Alright." Neji said, nodding, as he laid down onto his back, putting the sheets over his hips and then tossed his hair over the mattress. He had put the pillow away. "Where should I leave my arms?"

"Beside your face. One slightly more then the other." Sasuke said and jumped onto the bed, standing over Neji now and aiming his camera.

Neji put his left arm next to his forehead now, and his left next to his chin, and looked into the camera now, still looking pretty. He did wonder what the others would think of this. This pictures pretty much showed they cared about each other.

Sasuke took a lot of pictures now.

"...You know, if it hadn't been for the assignment I have to do, I would've humped you like, three times already." Sasuke said grinning.

"Three times only?" Neji asked, smirking, and then put his face into pretty style again. He moved his head to the side a little now, and put some softness and love into his eyes, making his eyes shine.

Sasuke smiled.

"As many times as you would like. Maybe we can do that tonight." He said and made some more pictures. He then put his camera away and sat down on top of Neji.

"Or maybe now." He said smirking.

"Oh come on Sasuke, you can't just make two different kind of pictures every time." Neji said, smirking as well.

Sasuke smirked.

"I know." He said and grabbed his camera, then sat down on top of Neji again. "Put up a pretty face." He said and when Neji did, he made close up pictures of different parts of Neji's face.

"Do you really need to be sitting on top of me?" Neji teased Sasuke, as he kept looking pretty and moving his head once in a while.

"Yes." Sasuke said. "I really need to. It's a matter of life and death." He added and smirked then stopped taking pictures again and put his camera aside. "There, now it's lots of different kind of pictures." He said.

Neji snorted as he looked at Sasuke now.

"You're terrible, you know that?" He asked. "And you do realise that you can't act like this around every model hm?" He smirked.

"I know. But you're not every model." Sasuke said laughing. "Luckily for me."

Neji snorted.

"Yeah you're very lucky." He said. "Now get off of me." He smirked, as he pushed Sasuke off of him, teasing him.

"Why? I thought I had to hump you more then three times." Sasuke said laughing as he sat up.

"I take back my words." Neji said, smirking.

"You can't do that, it's against the rules." Sasuke said, smirking as well.

"What rules?" Neji asked, sitting up as well. "Seriously, don't you want to make another picture, like one of this?" He put a hand in his hair now and then looked horny at Sasuke, but still smirked. He then laughed as he saw Sasuke's face.

Sasuke just grabbed Neji by the shoulders, pushed him on the bed and sat down on top again.

"The rules that say that you can't take back your words when you said you wanted to have sex with me more then three times when I take pictures of you." Sasuke said smirking and then kissed Neji's neck greedily.

Neji smirked and then started kissing Sasuke, pulling him close. Teasing was so much fun.

Sasuke kissed back for a while but then pulled away and looked down on Neji.

"You know what would really be horny?" He said and smirked.

"Tell me." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke with a curious smirk.

"Making nude pictures." Sasuke said and grabbed his camera with a smirk.

Neji snorted.

"And knowing you, it'll only be me on the pictures." Neji said, slightly smirking.

"Unless you want it to become pornographic pictures, then yes." Sasuke said smirking and then pulled away the sheets and made a picture of Neji's naked body.

"Ho watch it." Neji said as he quickly put his legs in front of himself. "You haven't asked permission." He added with a smirk.

"Oh I'm sorry your majesty. Do I have your permission for taking pictures of your royal manhood?" Sasuke asked, laughing a little.

"Hmm, let me think about it." Neji said, smirking. "No, you'll have to force me."

"Ok, that's fine by me as well." Sasuke said shrugging and hung his camera around his neck, then pulled open Neji's legs. He put his knees on the inside of Neji's legs, to keep them open and then made some pictures of only Neji's length.

Neji was red in a second now. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He could feel himself getting excited now. God it was so hot to have Sasuke making pictures of him now. He felt something stir between his legs now.

It didn't go unnoticed as Sasuke smirked broadly.

"My my, don't you like having pictures taken of your organ. It's getting harder by the second." Sasuke said and made some more pictures of Neji's face and then his organ again. This was fun. And exciting.

"..T-there's more to make pictures of.." Neji said now, but was blushing fiercely now.

"Really? Are you talking about your pretty ass now?" Sasuke asked smirked and then pushed Neji's legs up and started making pictures of Neji's entrance.

Neji swallowed now, as a wave of excitement went through him.

"..G-god yes.." He softly moaned.

"Oh you like that right?" Sasuke said smirking as he spread Neji's entrance with his fingers and kept making pictures of it. "You actually are quite a naughty boy."

"J-Jesus, Sasuke.. ah.." Neji gasped. "I'm not used t-to these things.. hn.. m-make more pictures.." He wanted Sasuke to go on now. To have a photo shoot in which he was the model as he always was, obeying the photographer. But this time sexual.

Sasuke smirked and as he took more pictures he was unbuttoning his pants. He pushed them down and quickly removed them before taking another picture.

"Hmm Neji, why don't you spread your cheeks." He said as he rubbed Neji's entrance a little, taking a picture of it.

Neji moaned as he put his head back and then moved his hands towards his own ass and then spread the cheeks of them. He felt himself becoming more and more excited.

"Hmm exactly." Sasuke said smirking and took pictures up close and from a little further, capturing Neji's excited face as well. He then held his camera back and licked Neji's entrance, taking pictures of it.

Neji moaned loudly as he pushed his head back.

"..Oh p-please.. ah.. continue.." Neji groaned.

"I wasn't planning on stopping." Sasuke said and pushed a finger into Neji's entrance as he licked around it, still making pictures. This was... incredibly arousing.

"..You'd b-better not.. hn.." Neji moaned. It would probably even be exciting to see these pictures of himself back. God he wanted more.

Sasuke now suddenly turned Neji around, keeping Neji's legs spread.

"Why don't you excite yourself some more as I make pictures." He said and pushed a finger into Neji's entrance again, rubbing around it with his thumb. He kept making pictures the entire time. He hoped there would be enough ink and paper left in the thing.

Neji groaned loudly and pushed his body up some more. His eyes were half lidded now, and he looked at Sasuke, a look of pleasure on his face, together with a deep blush and an open mouth.

"Well? Aren't you gonna give yourself some pleasure?" Sasuke asked smirking as he pushed another finger into Neji and scissorred them.

Neji moaned now as he nodded and then pushed his hips back, his face deeply flustered. He felt a bit ashamed, but he just wanted more now. He started moving back and forwards, trying to let Sasuke's fingers reach his point.

Sasuke felt himself becoming more and more excited from just the sight. He made pictures of everything. Neji's hips, Neji ass and entrance and Neji's face that was filled with pleasure. He then put another finger with the other two, having three fingers enter Neji.

Neji let out an even harder moan and moved himself even more. He really felt like some kind of slut now, but he didn't care. It felt good and he wanted Sasuke to do more with him. It would have been even hotter if Sasuke would've commanded him to sit down into more poses, but he didn't say no to this pleasure either.

Sasuke now pulled his fingers away just when Neji wanted to move them in again, teasing him.

"Why don't you sit on your knees and give yourself some pleasure without my help hm?" Sasuke said as he crawled back a little, holding his camera to his face again.

Neji moaned softly and then nodded, as he sat down onto his knees again, and then started stroking himself. He was slightly sweating now.

Sasuke started making pictures from every angle, laying down to get some really nice ones. He then pushed Neji over, face first and kept making pictures.

"Continue Neji. Go further then you ever did before." He said.

Neji let out another moan, moaning into the mattress, as he continued stroking himself, still laying slightly on his knees.

"..S-Sasuke. hn.. c-continue.." Neji gasped. He just wanted Sasuke to order him around now.

Sasuke smirked.

"Can you reach your own entrance?" He asked and made more pictures. Once he was done with that position he pushed Neji onto his back again and pushed his legs up.

Neji gasped and then nodded, moving his hands towards his own entrance, he then put two fingers in, moving them softly.

"Good." Sasuke said smirking and made pictures of Neji pleasuring himself. Sasuke then pulled the sheets towards him and suddenly bound Neji's legs upwards to two poles that were sticking out of the end of the bed. Neji's legs were completely spread now.

"Now you can try anything to make yourself come Neji." Sasuke said, making pictures again.

Neji swallowed, looking at Sasuke, still blushing fiercely.

"..C-can't you.. hn.. t-touch me too..?" Neji asked, gasping, as he moved one of his hands over his body, while the other still pushed his fingers in and out of his entrance.

"No. I'll give you some pleasure once you come. So you'd better work on that first." Sasuke said smirking, making pictures of Neji the entire time.

Neji groaned, as his eyes fluttered closed, and he started stroking himself again, rougher then before. He wanted to come fast now.

Sasuke smirked. He knew that would get Neji going like mad. He made pictures again, waiting for Neji to come. He wanted some action soon as well.

Neji moaned in pleasure as he continued with what he was doing, and finally he came. He let out a sigh now, as he had his release.

Sasuke made pictures of how Neji came. He hadn't noticed it before, but there were nude pictures of Neji laying all over the place now as his camera printed them immediately. He zoomed in now and made a picture of Neji's covered body and organ.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, panting. He observed how Sasuke was making pictures of him. Neji now placed his hands next to his head. It felt weird, since he was still bound up.

Sasuke now pulled off his boxer and shirt and then moved closer to Neji, sitting down between Neji's legs. He made a few more pictures and then started licking Neji's length, wanting it to become hard again. He made pictures of it as well.

Neji gasped loudly now, as he put his hands into Sasuke's hair now, wanting Sasuke's head to stay there.

"..Oh.. G-god... hn.. ah.. " Neji moaned, tossing his head back.

Sasuke kept licking Neji's shaft and then took the whole thing in his mouth, making his tongue lick around it and moved up and down. He would get Neji excited again. It was getting harder to make pictures though.

Neji let out little sounds of pleasure, enjoying what Sasuke was doing. He moved his hips a little as well.

After a little while, Sasuke stopped and looked at Neji. He then laid down on top of Neji and moved his length over Neji's. Now he wanted some pleasure as well. He made pictures, holding the camera away from him.

Neji moaned now.

"...You c-can put yours.. hn.. into my mouth too.." He said, slightly groaning, as he looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned as well and looked back.

"I like this b-better." He said and then stopped for a while, putting the camera on a chair that was near and put something heavy on it, so it would keep making pictures. He then turned to Neji again and moved his hips over Neji's again.

Neji pushed his head back again, moaning loudly.

"..A-alright." Neji said, and pulled Sasuke closer.

Sasuke moaned as well as he kept moving and then started kissing Neji as well, moving his hands over Neji's body.

Neji kissed back, moaning. He wanted to put his legs around Sasuke's waist, and then let out an annoyed groan as he found out that his legs were still bound.

Sasuke just continued and then moved back a little and looked at Neji.

"R-ready?" He moaned, wanting to push in.

Neji nodded, gasping.

"..Y-yes.." He gasped.

Sasuke waited for a second longer and then thrusted into Neji, making a pace immediately. He moaned a little louder now.

Neji gasped loudly and started pushing back, wanting to feel as much as possible from it.

Sasuke pushed hard into Neji, wanting the same thing. He thrusted in as deep as he could, finding out how great Neji felt.

Neji moaned loudly and moved with Sasuke. He kissed him roughly.

Sasuke kissed back, starting to thrust in rougher as well, not being completely co-ordinated anymore. He knew he was hitting spots though.

Neji kept moaning the whole time, and let out a grunt as he finally came, after ten more minutes.

Sasuke took a few more thrusts and then came inside of Neji. Once he had his release, he dropped down on Neji, panting heavily.

"..That was g-good.. once again." Neji said, smirking.

"..Y-yeah.. I was." Sasuke said, smirking a little too as he rolled off Neji. Damn, that had been insane.

Neji smirked and then gave Sasuke a kiss, rolling onto his side.

Sasuke smiled at Neji.

"You're a good n-nude model." He said and laughed a little.

"Thanks." Neji said, smirking.

"You're welcome. It's still taking pictures." Sasuke said, pointing to the camera, as he loosened Neji's legs.

"I know, but I don't know how it works." Neji said, nodding.

"Get that heavy thing, whatever it is, off the camera." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded, as he sat up and crawled over to the camera and put it off.

"Like this?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sasuke said and then laughed. "You know.. there's pictures of you all over now."

Neji looked around now and then spotted all the pictures laying on the floor. He snorted.

"Well you can make a book called 'Hyuuga Neji'." Neji said, laughing a little.

"That would be nice, I think I will do that." Sasuke said and smirked.

Neji smirked back, laughing a little.

"Idiot." He said.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. "Don't call me an idiot too much though, or I'll put those pictures on the internet." He laughed now, obviously joking.

Neji laughed now.

"Oh dear, I'll watch my mouth from now on." He said.

"You do that." Sasuke said. "Or you'll end up as an internet pornstar." He laughed again.

Neji smirked at Sasuke a little, but it was a fake one. It had disappeared within a few seconds as well.

Sasuke looked at Neji and frowned.

"..What is it?" He asked.

"..Well.. I have been a porn model remember." Neji said.

"..Oh right.. Shit.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Sasuke said, sitting up and looking at Neji, a guilty look on his face.

"I know, it's fine Sasuke." Neji said, looking at Sasuke with a slight smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I said that.. You know I'm not gonna do something like that right?" Sasuke asked, still feeling guilty.

"Of course I do." Neji said, nodding.

"Good.. I'm really sorry." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke it's ok." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Sasuke asked. "You're not one anymore right?"

"No I'm not, though you can still find me on porn sites." Neji said, shrugging.

"..Why?" Sasuke asked frowning. "Can't you remove them?"

"I signed a contract back then." Neji said. "I can't take my signature back or something."

"But how long has it been? Surely your contract is already gone." Sasuke said.

"Well, they paid me for those pictures." Neji said. "And as I heard, they're still getting money from my pictures by customers. I'm sure they won't be willing to remove my pictures out of their collection."

"But if your contract isn't valid anymore, then you should have the right to remove them." Sasuke said.

"It's not like you can sell something and expect to get it back after a few years, Sasuke." Neji said, sighing.

"Well, if it's in a contract then you can." Sasuke said.

"I'm sure it's not in it, I only had to sign for that I sold them my pictures and I'd get a lot of money, but then wouldn't have anything to do with it anymore." Neji said.

"Oh..." Sasuke said. "Well that sucks. But I'm sure there aren't that many anymore."

"..Yeah I guess." Neji said, shrugging. He didn't really felt like telling Sasuke how many pictures had been made.

"Well, if you want we could burn these pictures. I'm sorry if I upset you by taking them." Sasuke said.

"No, idiot." Neji said, as he shook his head. "I liked taking those."

"Well I could imagine it brought back too many memories." Sasuke said shrugging.

"Well, you let me do those sexual things the most time." Neji said. "When I was taking those porn pictures, they were the ones who were putting all kind of objects in me and tying me up and stuff. In a bad way. What you did, was in a good way."

"Oh.. Well good. I'm sorry for what happened to you Neji." Sasuke said.

"Don't be." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"Well it must have been a horrible time." Sasuke said and pulled Neji's head closer, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"It was." Neji said, nodding.

"It's over now, so you'll forget it soon enough." Sasuke said.

"I will." Neji said, nodding.

Sasuke stroke through Neji's hair once and then got up and started dressing.

"..So.. that was a nice beginning of the day." Neji said, laughing a little.

"Definitely. Beats getting up and go to work." Sasuke said, laughing as well.

"It does." Neji said, nodding. He sat up now.

"We should wake up like this more often." Sasuke said smirking as he put on some pants and a shirt.

"Indeed." Neji said, laughing a little.

"Thanks for cheering me up." Sasuke said and sat down on the bed again now.

"You're welcome." Neji said, smiling. He had put the sheets over himself. "I don't feel like getting up."

"Why not? Don't you have an assignment to do?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"I do, I have to practise that dance I talked about." Neji said.

"Then you have to get up right?" Sasuke said, laying down next to Neji and looking at him.

"Yeah I do." Neji said, nodding. He then stretched. "I just don't feel like getting up."

"Because?" Sasuke asked.

Neji shrugged.

"I don't know." He said, and then sighed. "Fine, I'll get up."

"I never said you had to get up, I just wondered why you wanted to stay in bed." Sasuke said shrugging. When he stayed in bed, something was always wrong.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding, as he got up now and started dressing.

"I don't feel like doing anything else today though." Sasuke said.

"I take it you're almost done with your assignment now right?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. I just have to pick the pictures and hang them up in the room I'm supposed to put them in." Sasuke answered.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "I'm glad by the way that I only have to do assignments for dancing. Else I wouldn't be able to relax, heh."

"...What do you mean only for dancing?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Well, I'm doing dancing and the musical education." Neji said. "If I would have to do assignments for the musical education as well, I'd be busy the whole day."

"..You have two educations?" Sasuke asked and frowned even more. "Why?"

"Both educations are part-time." Neji said. "In total, I'll be busy for six years, but if I would have done them separately, I'd be busy for eight years. So. I don't want to waste two years."

"Oh.. Well that's logical. But why two? Why not just one?" Sasuke asked.

"I always dream of becoming a successful singer." Neji said. "My musical education includes the violin and singing. And well, you need dancing for that as well. And I like those two things."

"Oh.. weird.. So you have money enough to do that?" Sasuke asked and then frowned. ".. Of course you do." He mumbled.

"..Yeah I do." Neji said, frowning. "Sorry."

"No it's ok. You worked for it." Sasuke said. "I would love to do two educations."

"What would you do if you could do another one?" Neji asked.

"Art. You know, drawing and painting." Sasuke said. "But I'm not that lucky."

"Perhaps I could get you to be a model too?" Neji asked. "You sure as hell got the looks. I could do a good word for you."

"I don't think I could make a lot of money with that. I'm not really a great poser or anything." Sasuke said.

"I wasn't in the beginning either." Neji said. "Why do you think I would make more money then you? You're gorgeous."

"I'm not really in sink with my emotions and I like taking pictures more then posing for them." Sasuke said.

"Ah, alright." Neji said and then smiled. "That's fine too. Then I'll recommend you for some companies if they're searching a photographer."

"..You really don't have to do that you know." Sasuke said frowning. If he could get a job like that, it would be great. But he would never be able to.

"I want it." Neji said, smiling. "Do 'you' want it?"

"Yeah but.. I don't wanna get my hopes up." Sasuke said and smiled as well.

"Alright, I'll try." Neji said. "Some photographers want to have someone to help them, I could recommend you to that. You can work with a professional then and get some experiences, and you'll get a lot of contacts."

Sasuke smiled and then gave Neji a hug.

"Thanks. That would be great." He said.

"Good." Neji said, smiling, hugging back.

Sasuke let go now and then just smiled.

"You're great if you can do something like that." He said.

"And else I'm not?" Neji asked, laughing a little.

"Else you are too, but that way you would be even greater." Sasuke said and laughed a little too.

Neji smiled.

"Alright." Neji said, laughing. He then gave Sasuke a kiss on the mouth.

Sasuke gave Neji a kiss back and then laid down on his back.

"I never thought I would start to like you." Sasuke said.

Neji smiled.

"Me neither." He said.

"I thought you were a stuck up bitch before, but you're really not." Sasuke said.

"I thought you were an ass who only thought about himself." Neji said, smiling. "

"But now I know you don't."

"..Well.." Sasuke said, his smile fading. It wasn't completely true that he didn't just think of himself. A lot of the times, he kind of did.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"I am kind of selfish.." Sasuke said.

"..Well I think not." Neji said, frowning.

"I think so and I should know." Sasuke said.

"Yeah well.. I don't know." Neji said, frowning. "I don't think you only think of yourself."

"Sometimes I do. A lot." Sasuke said.

"Like when?" Neji asked.

"Like with my brother, or with you when I smoked that time." Sasuke answered.

"But do you do that because you want to annoy people or..?" Neji asked.

"No, that I only do when I don't like people. But it doesn't mean that when I do those things I'm not selfish." Sasuke said.

"Well everyone has his selfish moments." Neji said, shrugging. "I have plenty of those too."

"No you don't, you've never been selfish when I met you." Sasuke said.

"The music that time?" Neji asked, smirking.

"That wasn't selfish." Sasuke said. "That was just annoying."

Neji snorted.

"When I eh.. threw the water over you?" Neji asked. "Oh no, that was revenge. Hm. Well I often am selfish as well."

"Maybe. Not the way I am though." Sasuke said.

"Well then that's your bad side, my bad side is that I'm very arrogant." Neji said, shrugging.

"I have noticed that." Sasuke said smirking. "But I still think you're better then me."

"Thanks." Neji said. "I know." He said, putting up an arrogant face, and then he laughed.

Sasuke laughed as well.

"You're an idiot, seriously." He said. "Hey, will you tell me why you snapped at all your friends?"

"Eh.. haven't you found out already?" Neji asked, frowning.

"No." Sasuke said. "Just that it had something to do with me."

"Well.. I just lost a lot of people and well.. I thought I had lost you as well now." Neji said, shrugging. "So I just decided to well.. break all contacts before I would get attached to those people even more."

"Oh... But you do like your friends right? And that's just plain stupid, your friends wouldn't let you down." Sasuke said.

"They're only my friends because of my looks and because I'm a bitch." Neji said, shrugging. "Without really noticing it, I became the popular guy everyone wants to be in school. They just walk after my ass the whole day, because they're afraid that they'll get bullied by me or something."

"Oh.. You really think that?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"I'm sure of it." Neji said, shrugging. "But I never had real friends, because I always happened to be the 'popular guy'. Even if I tried dressing like a nerd they liked me and walked after me."

"Maybe that's just because you look so pretty. But I'm sure you could have nice friends."

"Probably because I look pretty and I am a bitch." Neji said, shrugging.

"But you're not a bitch. Not when you're not supposed to." Sasuke said.

"Thanks." Neji said. "I often am a bitch to people I don't know though."

"I know, but so am I." Sasuke said. "It's self-defence I guess."

"I guess." Neji said, nodding.

"I think we should go get something to eat." Sasuke said, looking at the clock. "It's already one o'clock."

"We should." Neji said, nodding.

"Then let's go." Sasuke said. He was hungry. And to be honest, he just wanted to grab the food and go back to the room with Neji. They were being nice to each other now and Sasuke liked it. A lot.

Neji nodded as he stood.

"Alright." He said, smiling a little. He opened the door now. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Around two weeks later, all the students were standing in the big hall they had once gathered in for the first time. Sasuke and Neji were standing next to each other, their bags next to them. It was the last day and everyone was about to go home. Sasuke kept looking at Neji awkward, obviously wanting to say something.<p>

"..Well.. I guess I'll speak you soon through the phone hm." Neji said, looking at Sasuke with a slight smile.

"..Yeah.. Maybe.." Sasuke said and gave Neji a fake smile back.

"Maybe?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"..Well.. I wanted to tell you before, but I.. I think we should just, not see each other anymore from now on." Sasuke answered, looking away.

Neji frowned.

"..Why not?" He asked.

"Because we wouldn't be able to meet each other. I don't want you to get hurt in my city." Sasuke answered.

"..But.. you could come to me as well right?" Neji asked.

"I don't have the money to travel there, I already told you that once." Sasuke said.

"..But I can come to a point where it's not dangerous for me and you can walk to there as well right?" Neji asked.

"I'm not strong enough to defend you and just me walking beside isn't gonna stop anyone from hurting you." Sasuke said and shrugged. "It's too hard for a relationship to work."

Neji frowned.

"But I don't want to stop seeing you." Neji said. "..You could hop on my scooter and then we could drive to my house.. Sasuke please.."

"I just don't think it's a good idea. I can't even go to you that much, I work all day and have school and stuff." Sasuke said.

Neji frowned now.

"...Alright." He muttered.

"I don't wanna hurt you you know.. I had a lot of fun and I really do like you a lot.. I just don't think it's wise." Sasuke softly said.

"..If you think it's best." Neji said, shrugging. "..I would've liked it to continue, but well."

"I do too, but I don't think it'll work.. I'm sorry." Sasuke said, looking away as he noticed Neji was not gonna say how he really felt about it.

"..Alright.." Neji said, sighing, looking at the ground.

They kept silent now until Sasuke's teachers called for their students. Their buss had arrived. Sasuke turned to Neji now.

"So I guess this is goodbye then right?" He said.

"I guess so." Neji said, nodding. He looked at Sasuke, and then gave him a kiss on the mouth, after he had sighed another time.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hands and pulled him closer, giving Neji a last passionate kiss. He then broke it and looked at Neji.

"..I'll miss you." He softly said.

"I'll miss you too." Neji said.

Sasuke gave Neji a small kiss on the lips and then turned around, quickly walking away. He knew he was making a big mistake. But somehow he couldn't stop himself from making it.

Neji watched Sasuke go and then sighed, looking away. He bit his lip and then turned around. He grabbed his bag and then walked to his own bus. Back to his school then.

* * *

><p>That evening, Sasuke came home and opened the door to his flat. He walked in and put his luggage away.<p>

"Itachi, I'm home." Sasuke said, walked in and dropped face first on the couch. He felt bad.  
>"Hey." Itachi said, from where he was cleaning the table. "How was it?"<p>

"Fun until we had to leave.." Sasuke mumbled, his face in a pillow. He was laying on the couch as if someone had dropped him there and he hadn't moved since.

"I thought you didn't like it there." Itachi said.

"Neji and me made up and then it was fun. But we broke it off now." Sasuke answered.

"Why?" Itachi asked, frowning.

"Because I'm stupid..." Sasuke softly said.

Itachi pulled up an eyebrow.

"Can you just tell me what happened?" He asked.

"..Nothing happened. We had fun and I said I thought it wouldn't work for God knows what reasons.." Sasuke said.

"And why did you say that then?" Itachi asked, as he started to clean the door now.

"..I don't know. I said it was because it was too dangerous for Neji here.. It is, but still.." Sasuke softly said.

"Hm.. he was that rich kid right?" Itachi asked.

"Yes.." Sasuke said. "You're not really helping or anything."

"I was going to say you made a good decision." Itachi said.

"..Why?" Sasuke asked, sitting up and looking at Itachi, frowning a little.

"Well, I guess you don't want your boyfriend to be beaten up all the time right." Itachi said, shrugging.

"No but.. I thought you were gonna say you thought I was stupid.." Sasuke said.

"I'm not saying you're stupid the whole time Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Well all the other times I did something you did." Sasuke said shrugging. "..That reminds me. When should I move out?"

"You don't have to." Itachi said.

"Yes I do. I already said I was going to." Sasuke said.

"I don't want you to go." Itachi said.

"I know.. But I have to." Sasuke said, looking to the ground.

"Who told you that?" Itachi asked, putting up an eyebrow again.

"No one. I figured it out myself." Sasuke answered.

"Then you are stupid." Itachi stated.

"I know that by now, thanks to you reminding me of it every single day." Sasuke said, turning away.

"Stop sulking, this is the first time I said it instead of thinking it." Itachi snapped.

"No it's not. You say it all the time, probably even without realising it." Sasuke said back. "It's like you love putting me down and I know, I'm overreacting and being a drama queen. It doesn't really matter because you don't listen to what I say, it's all bullshit anyway."

"I don't know where you got this, but it's not true." Itachi said, glaring at Sasuke. "You're probably imaging things. You know I only lie when I know others will get hurt if I tell the truth."

"This isn't about lying, it's about you calling me stupid every day." Sasuke snapped. "It's about you looking as me as if I'm the worst thing in the world. And don't go telling me that you do so much for me and work for me, because dad did that as well and we all know how he felt about me."

"You're obviously telling me I'm lying, since you just said to me that I call you stupid all the time while that's not true." Itachi snapped back. "And I'm not even going to make excuses for my behaviour around you because you won't listen to me anyway. I don't feel like explaining everything I say or do anymore."

"No, you never do. I just have to take your word for everything. Even if what you say and do are completely the opposite." Sasuke snapped. "And I'm not saying you're lying, I never said anything like that, I'm just telling you you have to stop calling me stupid."

Itachi glared at Sasuke now.

"Sasuke shut your mouth and go to your room." He snapped. "I've had it with this nagging of you. And no I don't want you to move out, I just want you to stop complaining about every single move I make. Whatever I do, it's never good with you. You always get angry at me. Just learn to accept people for who they are, instead of trying to form them into your own mother and father 'and' brother, in one form. Because that's just not possible."

"If you don't wanna be a mother or father for me then stop frigging treating me like I'm your son. You can't send me to my room, you can't tell me what to do and you certainly can't act like I'm the worst person in the world." Sasuke snapped, got up and stormed to his room, throwing it closed with a loud bang.

Itachi stared at the table now, still looking angry. He then closed his eyes, heavily breathing, as he shook his head. What did he had to do now?

* * *

><p>A little later, Sasuke was sitting in his room on the bed as he suddenly heard someone cry. And it couldn't be anyone but Itachi. Sasuke frowned and looked to the floor. Itachi never cried. He must have been horrible. Like he always was. Sasuke got up and went to the livingroom, where Itachi was sitting at the table.<p>

"..I'm sorry.." He softly said.

Itachi now turned away from Sasuke, not wanting Sasuke to see him cry. He started wiping away his tears like mad now.

"..D-don't.." He muttered.

Sasuke walked to Itachi and suddenly hugged him tight. He couldn't bear it to see Itachi this hurt. He was so horrible for hurting him like that.

Itachi frowned now, as he kept shaking and tears kept coming out. Why was Sasuke hugging him now..?

"I'm so sorry.. This is exactly why I should move out.." Sasuke softly said as he let go and looked to the floor, feeling his own eyes water. But he wasn't gonna cry now.

"..I don't w-want you to leave." Itachi softly said, as he shook his head.

"..But I'm hurting you.. All the time." Sasuke said, looking away.

"..I d-don't care.. I love you.." Itachi sobbed, putting a hand in his hair.

"..You shouldn't.." Sasuke said. "..I'm just a horrible person.."

"You're not.." Itachi said, as he shook his head.

"..I am and.. I just so sorry.. I really don't wanna hurt you.. I don't know why I do.." Sasuke said as a tear escaped his eye.

"..You c-can't help it, I guess I'm just overreacting." Itachi said, as he wiped away his tears again.

"You're not overreacting.. God I just can't do anything right.. You shouldn't want me to stay.." Sasuke said, as more tears escaped his eyes and he looked up to keep them away.

"..I do w-want you to stay.." Itachi sobbed, using his sleeve to wipe away his tears now.

"Well I don't get it.. I've been wanting you to say that I should just go for so long.." Sasuke said, his eyes still wet as he looked at Itachi.

"..The worst thing you can do t-to me is leave me.." Itachi said, as he shook his head.

"I don't get it.. I just don't.. Why would anyone want me to stay?" Sasuke asked.

"..I j-just.. I love you.." Itachi sobbed. "..Just stay.. p-please.."

"..I'll stay.. But if I ever hurt you again then please just throw me out or hit me or whatever.." Sasuke softly said.

"..I w-won't.." Itachi said, as he shook his head.

"..But you have to.. If you don't hurt me back then I'll do it myself." Sasuke said.

Itachi bit his lip now and clenched his eyes shut, as he shook his head. He couldn't take this anymore.

Sasuke looked to the ground now as tears escaped his eyes again. He then suddenly sat down on his knees next to Itachi and place his hands and head on Itachi's leg.

"..P-please don't cry.. I can't take it anymore.. I need you to s-stop crying.. please.. I'm so sorry, I don't know what I'm doing anymore.. Oh G-God Itachi, I'm so sorry.." Sasuke sobbed, almost begging for forgiveness now.

Itachi now suddenly yanked Sasuke up and hugged him close, pulling Sasuke onto his lap. He just needed Sasuke close now.

Sasuke was startled at first, his eyes wide.

"..I.." He started but didn't know how to continue. He just wrapped his arms around Itachi and closed his eyes, letting his tears run.

Itachi was just silent as he hugged Sasuke close as well, sighed, a bit shaky.

Sasuke hugged back and they sat like that for a while. Sasuke was softly sobbing, trying not to let Itachi notice it. He wanted so bad to be stronger for once.

"..Just.. don't leave me." Itachi softly said.

"..I'm not.." Sasuke said back and sniffed. "I don't even want to leave.."

"..Then stay.." Itachi whispered.

"..I am staying.. I just.. I thought you would hate me by now.." Sasuke softly said.

"..I don't.." Itachi said. "...Sasuke, will you promise me that you won't leave?"

"..I promise.." Sasuke said after a while of silence. He still didn't get why Itachi wanted him there. But he would not go if Itachi didn't want to.

"...I'm just so sorry for being such a burden.."

"..Don't be.." Itachi said, as he shook his head. He sighed. "..Don't.."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and laid his head there as well.

"..I don't know why I keep doing it.. I don't want to fight you.." He softly said.

"..You're just in your puberty Sasuke, it's normal." Itachi said. "Because our parents aren't here anymore and I'm the eldest here, you go in against me."

"..I feel horrible about it.." Sasuke said. "I'm just so scared that if I don't fight you, you'll forget all about me."

"..I won't." Itachi said. "I'd never forget you."

"..I just don't know what to do with myself.. Promise me you'll never forget me.." Sasuke softly said, closing his eyes as he held Itachi tight.

"I promise.." Itachi said, nodding. "I swear to you I promise."

Sasuke sighed now, calming down. He knew Itachi was really promising this. Maybe they could just set their differences aside and finally get along all the time.

* * *

><p>About a week later, Sasuke was sitting on the couch, watching some TV. Today was his day off, although he had to work that evening. He was home alone, since Itachi was working. The bell then rang and Sasuke frowned. Who could that be? Nobody ever came to the door. Sasuke got up and walked to the door, opening it. He frowned confused when he saw who was standing in the doorway. Neji.<p>

Neji didn't said anything as he just pushed Sasuke back inside, shut the door and then grabbed Sasuke's head kissing him deeply.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he instantly grabbed Neji's waist. But he then pulled back and stared at Neji.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"..Visiting you." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "..I just needed to see you, I'm sorry.. I know you didn't want me to come here, but I just had to see you."

"How did you even know where I lived? I told you it was dangerous here, are you nuts?" Sasuke asked and then grabbed Neji's head in return and kissed him deeply, before pulling away again. He was glad to see Neji, but somehow, he also wasn't. Neji could have been hurt.

"I asked your address at your school." Neji said. "And I know you told me, but it didn't stop me from going here."

"You weren't attacked or anything right?" Sasuke asked. "Jesus Christ, don't ever do this again. You can't risk your safety for something stupid as visiting me."

"I wasn't attacked no, there were some guys yelling at me though, but I biked past them as fast as I could..." Neji said, shrugging. "And well, I just want to keep seeing you."

"Well you can't, you don't have any idea how dangerous this place is." Sasuke said. "Who yelled at you?"

"..I don't know, some guys." Neji said, shrugging. "And indeed, I don't know."

"You're stupid. Really, really stupid. You could've been hurt." Sasuke said stern. At that moment, someone knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry." Neji said, frowning slightly. He then looked at the door. "Shouldn't you open the door?"

"I'm not sure.." Sasuke said, looking at the door suspicious. Neji said some people yelled at him.

"Why not?" Neji asked, frowning. The bell rung another time.

"..Because nobody ever comes here." Sasuke said, but then decided to open the door anyway. They wouldn't have followed Neji right? When he opened the door though, it flew open as about five guys stormed in.

Neji frowned as he saw the guys pushing Sasuke out of the way.

"Out of our way, shrimp!" One of them snapped. Neji swallowed. Oh god.. those were a few of the guys that had yelled at him.

One of them stormed to Neji and pushed him against a wall and then hit him in the face.

"Hey motherfucker, don't you ignore us now." He snapped and hit Neji again.

"Hey! Get the hell out of my house!" Sasuke yelled, pulling at one of the guy's arms.

Neji let out a yelp as he tried to push the guy off of him.

"Leave me alone, what did I do to you?" He snapped, but he was answered with another fist, this time into his stomach.

"Fuck off you." The smallest of the group snapped to Sasuke, but even he was at least one head taller then Sasuke. He pushed Sasuke into his room and then stood against the door.

Another guy walked up to Neji and rammed him against the head twice and then pushed him to the floor, holding him there by pressing his hands on Neji's throat.

"Let me out! Get the hell out of my house! You fucking bastards, go away!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to get out of the room. The guy standing in front of it was too strong though.

Neji coughed now, as he gasped for breath and tried to get the guy off of him.

"..P-please stop.." He groaned, as he felt the guy pressing harder every second.

"Aaw, are we afraid now?" One of the guys standing next to where Neji was laying, said, smirking. Neji frowned as he kept trying to breath, while he tugged at the hands that held his throat.

The guy just pressed harder on Neji's throat now, trying to choke him.

"You're one of those rich bastards and we don't like them. So we'll get rid of you, you motherfucking asshole." The guy holding Neji snapped. Another one wanted to kick Neji's head, but then suddenly a loud bang was heard and the guy who was standing in front of the door, dropped to the floor, screaming.

Neji frowned as he looked at the guy now. What happened? The guys around him turned around, frowning.

"Ey, what's with you punk?" One of them yelled to the guy on the ground. But it was obvious now that the guy was dead.

"Now get the hell out of here or I'll use the fucking gun again!" Sasuke yelled from the other side of the door. He had just grabbed his and Itachi's gun for emergencies and fired one. He knew otherwise, Neji would be dead for sure.

The guy holding Neji let go now and got up.

"Let's get out of here." He snapped to the rest.

They all nodded to him and then quickly left the house. Neji sat up now, heavily breathing, while grabbing his throat.

Sasuke opened the door and ran to Neji, pulling him up and sitting him down on the couch. He put the gun on the table, but made sure he had a good eye on it. Then he quickly moved and closed the door.

"You ok?" He asked Neji.

Neji nodded, as he got his breath back. He then looked at Sasuke, frowning.

"...Y-you.. just killed someone.. hn.." He said.

Sasuke looked to the ground and took a deep breath as he locked the door.

"..I know.." He said. It was his second killing and it felt horrible. But there wasn't anything else he could have done.

Neji looked at Sasuke, swallowing.

"..I didn't know i-it was this bad.." He softly said, and then looked at the corpse, laying next to Sasuke's room. He was deeply shocked.

"..Then you know now." Sasuke said and started dragging the corpse now. He felt horrible for doing this, but he at least wanted it out of the way. He would wait for Itachi to come home to help him get rid of it.

Neji watched Sasuke, before he swallowed and spoke up again:

"..Can I help or..?" He asked.

"I'll just get it out of the way." Sasuke said and put the corpse in a corner then walked to the couch and sat down, taking deep breaths to calm down. It really shouldn't upset him that he killed someone. It happened all the time that people got killed.

Neji put his hand onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm sorry.." he softly said. It was his fault this had happened.

"Don't be. This has happened before." Sasuke said. "It just sucks I had to kill someone for it."

Neji bit his lip and then nodded.

"..Should I leave..?" He asked.

"Well you can't leave now, you could get attacked again." Sasuke said.

"True." Neji said, nodding. "I'm sorry."

"I already said you don't have to be sorry. You couldn't have known." Sasuke said shrugging.

"You told me." Neji said, shrugging as well.

"I never told you people get killed here that easily." Sasuke said. "I only said you could get beaten up."

"Yeah true." Neji said, nodding.

"I'm sorry you had to see this.." Sasuke said. He was just so embarrassed of how he lived and what he had done just now. Neji was one of the few people who actually saw him as human. That was probably gone now as well.

"You couldn't help it Sasuke." Neji said, frowning.

"I know.. I just don't think you should've seen that. I didn't want you to. That's why I told you not to come here." Sasuke said.

"Like you would've known you'd kill someone in my presence." Neji said.

"No, but I knew something bad would happen. And I don't exactly like you seeing how I live either." Sasuke said, looking away.

"I expected worse, if you're talking about your house." Neji said.

"Well I mean just about everything. I don't feel very comfortable having you over." Sasuke said.

"Oh, sorry." Neji said, frowning.

"Stop apologising." Sasuke said and sighed.

"Well you keep making me feel guilty." Neji said, shrugging.

"You're one to talk." Sasuke said as he got up and walked to the kitchen, pulling out a beer. He had wanted to save it, but right now he could use something to keep him from stressing.

"..Are you angry at me?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his can of beer and drank some of it. He then went back to the livingroom.

"I just don't get why you would come here." He said.

"Well, to see you." Neji said, frowning.

"I meant why you would go in against my advice." Sasuke said. He really didn't like the fact he had just killed someone. Let alone that it was still in the room.

"...I think I fell in love with you." Neji said.

Sasuke almost choked in his beer now, starting to cough.

"W-what?" He asked between his coughs.

"I fell in love with you." Neji softly said. "..I just wanted to see you again.. I missed you."

Sasuke stopped coughing after a little while and then looked at Neji, frowning.

"..I've only known you for a month." He said.

"It means you made quite an impression on me hm." Neji said, looking back at him, smiling a bit sadly at him. He hated it that he had fallen in love with Sasuke, because Sasuke hadn't wanted Neji to come to him.

"Why? We've only been on good terms for around two and a half weeks or so." Sasuke said, completely overwhelmed and confused.

"Well.. you were nice to me those weeks and we had more fun then I've had in more then four years or something." Neji said, shrugging. "You listened to my stories and understood me."

Sasuke just stared at Neji. What the hell was he supposed to do with this? He had to admit that he had been upset about the whole 'not seeing Neji anymore' thing. But this was a just a lot to comprehend. Especially after what had just happened.

Neji looked at Sasuke for some more time and then looked away, sighing. He understood the message.

"You can't really expect me to say anything about this now right?" Sasuke said, frowning. "I mean, I just frigging killed someone after you marched into my house. I don't even know what to say about this."

"..You were the one who asked me to explain it." Neji said, shrugging.

"That doesn't mean I have to respond." Sasuke said, staring at Neji still.

"I guess." Neji muttered. He then sighed. "If we clean up the body and hide it, I could call the police so they can pick me up."

"The police sucks, so no." Sasuke said. "They're gonna wonder about the blood and the hole in the wall."

"..But.. how do I get away from here then?" Neji asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke said and sighed.

"..Would it be wise if I'd call someone to pick me up with a car?" Neji asked.

"Not if it's one of your fancy friends." Sasuke answered.

"..What if it's an elderly and mean looking man?" Neji asked, frowning.

"If he drives a fancy car, then I still think he wouldn't want his car to be smashed or shot at." Sasuke said.

"And if it someone with bodyguards?" Neji asked.

Sasuke glared at Neji now and then got up and walked to the kitchen again, sitting down there and drinking his beer. Neji wasn't even taking this seriously.

"What, I'm only thinking of ways to get out of here." Neji said, following Sasuke. He frowned. "I was talking about my modelling coach, she has her own company and has lots of bodyguards as well. I thought that they'd perhaps be able to scare them away or something."

"Bodyguards aren't gonna save her here. They can take one bullet, not twenty or more." Sasuke snapped. "You still don't see how this place works do you?"

"No, because I wasn't shot twenty times when I drove through here with just my bike." Neji said, glaring at Sasuke.

"No because you didn't drive here with a fancy car." Sasuke snapped. "Go sit in the livingroom, you're confusing me." Sasuke pointed to the livingroom now and looked at Neji stern.

Neji looked back at Sasuke and frowned.

"..Sasuke.." Neji started.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, looking back at Neji. "No, I don't wanna hear it. Just go sit somewhere else."

Neji looked away now, and then walked back into the livingroom. He sat down with a sigh then, on one of the chairs. Damn.. what had he gotten himself into?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>A little later, Sasuke walked to the livingroom, having finished his beer and a cigarette as well. He sat down on the couch.<p>

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do." He said.

"..It's fine." Neji said.

"No it's not. Call that coach, ask her to come pick you up and tell her to come in disguise. I guess that should be fine." Sasuke said.

"..You think so?" Neji asked. "..Because it was about her car right?"

"So tell her to come in a barrel." Sasuke said shrugging.

"I guess...There is just one thing." Neji softly said. "..I don't want to leave at the moment. It will mean I won't even see you again."

Sasuke shrugged.

"That was kind of the way it was supposed to go in the first place." Sasuke said.

Neji bit his lip and then grabbed his phone and dialled the number. After a short conversation, he hung up the phone again.

"..She's coming." Neji softly said.

Sasuke looked to the floor now, silently. He swallowed. What should he do? He already felt a major depression coming up and if Neji left now, he was sure he would never come back again. Not after all this.

Neji bit his lip.

"..You sure you can't come walking to the end of the neighbourhood so I can pick you up..?" He softly asked, trying another time.

"I don't know..." Sasuke said. He himself didn't even like walking far from his own place. So having to walk, risking his own life, was really not something Sasuke would want to do, not for anyone. Not for anyone except probably Neji.

"..Or is that dangerous?" Neji asked.

"It kind of is." Sasuke said shrugging. "Fine, I'll do it. Whatever." He added, looking away.

"No I don't want you to put your life in danger." Neji said, as he shook his head.  
>"Well that's very generous, but I think I will manage." Sasuke said.<p>

"I don't want you to die." Neji said.

"I'm not gonna die, I've lived here all my life. I'll be fine." Sasuke said.

"..Are you sure?" Neji asked, frowning.

"I'm sure. And if I die, well that's just too bad. I'll die once anyway." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke." Neji said, looking stern at Sasuke. "I won't let you do that. I got it, we're not supposed to be together. If you coming to me will kill you, let's just not do it."

"Well it's really up to me what I wanna do with my life right? I'm pretty sure I won't live very long anyway, so I might as well make the best of it now." Sasuke said.

Neji frowned.

"..Do you.. want to live in my apartment for a while?" Neji asked.

"No, I can't do that to Itachi." Sasuke said, shaking his head. "I promised him I would stay."

"He can come too." Neji said. "I got a spare bedroom and in my room is a bed for two persons.."

"I really don't know, I'll have to talk to Itachi about that." Sasuke said. "And my school and his work is here.. I really don't know."

"Yeah that's true." Neji said, nodding.

"So I don't think that would be the best idea. I'll ask Itachi, but I don't think he'll want to." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said. "..I will ask for that job by the way."

"..Ok." Sasuke said. "So am I supposed to walk to where you can pick me up from now on or not?" He asked.

"No, don't." Neji said. "I don't want you to be in danger. We'll call."

"It's really not that big a deal. I walk to school as well. And to work." Sasuke said. "Which I have to be at in about an hour."

"..But you said it was dangerous right?" Neji asked.

"Dangerous yes, but it's dangerous to go out of this house. Or even be in this house. It's always dangerous." Sasuke said.

"..It must be terrible to live here then." Neji said.

"The people here are used to it." Sasuke said shrugging. "How long does it take for a car to come here?"

"Well he lives in the richest part of Konoha, so.." Neji said.

"Oh. So that's pretty far away then I take?" Sasuke asked.

"It is." Neji said, nodding.

"Oh.." Sasuke said. "Well that leaves us time to decide where you should pick me up then."

"..You sure you want it?" Neji asked.

"Ye-hes. How many times do I have to tell you I do?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, sorry." Neji said, and then gave Sasuke a kiss on the mouth and smiled. He didn't knew why, but he just felt like doing that.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the waist and pulled him on his lap.

"Would you stop apologising?" He asked.

"Sure." Neji said, laughing a little. "I wanted to say sorry again."

"Well stop it." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss on the lips, before leaning back against the couch and sighing.

Neji leaned forward now and kissed Sasuke's neck, wanting more attention. He moved his body closer to Sasuke's now.

Sasuke moved his hand in Neji's hair for a while, but then pulled away.

"Not now Neji.." He said. No matter how intimate he wanted to be with Neji, he couldn't with a corpse in the room.

Neji looked at Sasuke now and then nodded, understanding it. He sighed as he sat back, but kept sitting on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Neji's waist again and looked at him.

"Do you even have my phonenumber?" He asked.

"I think I do." Neji said, as he searched for his phone. "You gave it to me once, I thought." He searched some more and then found it. "Yeah, I have it."

"Ok good. Call me tonight then ok?" Sasuke asked. "Unless you don't wanna pay for the call.."

"Sure I do." Neji said.

"Ok. Well then call me." Sasuke said. "And just so you know, I might feel the same way you do." He looked to Neji's stomach uncomfortable now.

Neji looked at Sasuke, smiling softly.

"Good." He said. "I'm glad to hear that. And I will call you."

Sasuke pulled Neji into a hug now.

"Don't you dare forget about it." He said.

"I won't." Neji said, as he hugged back. At that moment, someone rang the doorbell.

Sasuke sighed and then put Neji on the couch. He walked to the door and opened it a little. When he saw a woman with black hair and red eyes before the door, he opened it further.

"..I guess you're here for Neji." He said.

Neji stood and walked towards the door, as he heard the woman at the door confirming what Sasuke said.

"Hey Kurenai." Neji said, smiling slightly at her.

"Hey Neji. Get your ass in my car. I was worried sick." The woman, Kurenai, said. Sasuke looked at Neji, a little sad he had to leave already.

"I'm sorry." Neji said as he looked at Kurenai, and then turned to Sasuke. He gave him a quick kiss and then a hug.

"I'll call you." He said.

Sasuke nodded.

"And don't ever come here on your own again." Sasuke said stern as he hugged back and then pulled away.

"Let's go Neji." Kurenai said.

Neji nodded to Sasuke and then to Kurenai.

"Can I put my bike in your car?" He asked.

"That won't be a problem." Kurenai said and then grabbed Neji by the wrist pulling him along and swearing at him how stupid he was and irresponsible. Sasuke smiled a little and then closed the door, locking it again. He hoped Itachi wouldn't be too angry at him for the corpse. And he hoped he himself wouldn't stay so upset about it either.

* * *

><p>That evening, Sasuke was sitting on the couch, staring at the ground. He had felt awful and nervous all day. Last time he killed someone, Itachi had been so angry with him. He just hoped Itachi would understand this time. Sasuke wasn't in for more of a guilt-trip then he was having already. Being able to see Neji again now was a meagre comfort.<p>

At that moment, the door was opened, and Itachi walked in.

"I'm ho-" Itachi started but then was silent. And it was for some minutes. Itachi then came into the room, looking confused and angry. "Did you kill that guy?" He snapped.

Sasuke looked away.

"..Yes.." He softly said. Oh shit, Itachi was angry, Sasuke could hear it in his voice. Maybe it was best to just let him yell now and explain later..

"Why?" Itachi snapped, glaring at Sasuke. "And help me clean up this mess." He stormed into the kitchen now, to get some stuff to clean with.

Sasuke got up and followed Itachi.

"Neji came over.. And these guys followed him and came in here and tried to choke Neji.." Sasuke softly said, knowing Itachi wasn't gonna be angry any less.

"You could just have threatened them and chased him out of the house, instead of shooting someone." Itachi snapped. He then stared at the corpse. "And I fear the only possible way of removing this body without anyone noticing it is taking that big box from upstairs from back when we bought the little fridge. And if we want the corpse to fit in there, we have to cut it in pieces." He put up a disgusted face now. "And then we should just dump it into the river."

"..I'm sorry.." Sasuke said. He really didn't feel like cutting up a body. "..They locked me in our room. I had to do something.. And I couldn't see what I was shooting at."

"Then you should've told them first you had a gun." Itachi snapped. "You'd better be sorry for this."

Sasuke looked to the floor again now.

"..It was the only thing I could think off.." He softly said. Itachi was not making him feel any better about this at all.

Itachi sighed deeply.

"I understand that this seemed like the best way for you, but think longer next time." He said.

Sasuke looked at Itachi confused.

"Aren't you gonna be angry at me for four days again?" Sasuke asked.

"I could, but you already know I'm angry with you." Itachi said, as he walked into their bedroom and got the box from there.

Sasuke bit his lip and then walked to the kitchen, getting a knife out of there. His hands were shaking a little as he knew what was coming.

Itachi walked into the room again and then sighed.

"You could wait for some time, but not too long." Itachi said. "But I think you should cut this body so you learn killing is not the right thing."

"I already know that." Sasuke said and walked back to the livingroom and to the corpse. He took a deep breath and started cutting up the body. He was starting to shake more and more as he did so. It was horrible.

Itachi watched Sasuke for some time and then closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sasuke stop." He said. "I'll do it."

"..No I did it.. I have to finish it." Sasuke said as he kept cutting. He swallowed as he finally cut off an arm and laid it next to him. He blinked some tears away, keeping his face looking serious.

"Yeah but you can't take it." Itachi said. He then sighed and put the arm into the box. He hated doing it too, but not like Sasuke.

"Yes I can." Sasuke snapped, not wanting to show any sign of weakness. He didn't want to have Itachi clean up his mess again.

"If you want to act tough, then work faster." Itachi snapped back, as he started to clean up the blood.

Sasuke held the knife tighter and started working faster. But by doing so more tears came to his eyes. He cut off another arm and then a leg but his breathing was getting irregular. It wasn't just that he had to cut up a corpse, it was also that Sasuke was afraid Itachi would find him weak. And it just made him more and more upset and nervous.

They continued like that for some more time and finally the corpse fit into the box. Itachi cleaned up the mess they had made and then closed the box with some tape.

Sasuke got up from the floor and looked away, swallowing. His eyes were watery and his whole body was shaking. His hands were bloody and so was his shirt. He felt like he was some kind of sick murderer.

"Do you want me to dump it somewhere?" Itachi asked.

"..I don't want you to get caught.." Sasuke softly said.

Itachi shrugged.

"I won't." He said.

Sasuke looked to the floor again as some tears escaped his eyes. He then quickly made his way to the bathroom. They had been doing so well the past week and he had ruined it again.

Itachi sighed and then grabbed the box. He walked outside, not even caring about putting on his jacket and started walking.

Sasuke desperately pulled off his bloodied clothes and threw them in a corner. He turned on the shower and got under it, not bothered by how cold it was. He just wanted that blood off him now. He hated this. Itachi probably despised him now.

* * *

><p>That evening, Neji was sitting in his room and called Sasuke. He had had a busy evening, with Kurenai giving him lectures about what he had done, he had done some homework and he had made a few appointments for his work. He now let the phone ring.<p>

After a little while, the phone was answered.

"Yeah-lo." Sasuke said, from the other side of the phone. He was laying on his bed a little awkwardly.

"..Sasuke?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Yeah, whattup?" Sasuke asked, his words slurring.

"..What's wrong with you?" Neji asked. "Are you alright?"

"..I'm fine.. Who is this hn?" Sasuke asked and suddenly a loud thud was heard. "Wow.. I thought my bed was larger.." Sasuke said.

"..It's Neji.. did you drink?" Neji asked.

"Well of course I did, I can't live without fluids now can I?" Sasuke slurred and laughed a little.

"..I'll call you back tomorrow." Neji said, sighing.

"Why babe?" Sasuke asked, still laying on the floor. "Don't you wanna talk to me?"

"Of course I do, but not when you're drunk." Neji said. "You should go to sleep."

"Where did you get the idea I was drunk?" Sasuke asked, putting up an innocent voice. "I could come to your place? Yeah I'll do that."

"Sasuke no that's too dangerous." Neji said, frowning, a little worried. "And you're drunk, I can hear that."

"I'll see you tonight babe." Sasuke said and you could hear him getting up and throwing some stuff over. "Now where did I leave my shoes?" He mumbled.

"Sasuke act normal, don't you dare to come here." Neji said.

"I'll see you soon. I'll find your place." Sasuke said and then hung up.

Neji stared at his phone now and then tried calling Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't pick up the phone. He tried another time, and another time, but Sasuke didn't react. Neji put the phone away with a sigh. He hoped Sasuke would just fall asleep onto his bed.

* * *

><p>That night, Neji woke up because someone rang the doorbell at his door. He frowned and sat up in his bed. He looked at his clock. It was three at night. Which idiot was ringing his door at this time? Neji frowned as the person rang the bell once again. Perhaps it was Sasuke. If that was the case, he should open the door. Neji now walked downstairs and towards the door. He unlocked it and then opened it, and there stood Sasuke. Neji frowned. Sasuke had a bottle of strong alcohol in his left hand, was soaked from the rain and looked very pale.<p>

"..Sasuke?" He asked, worried. "Don't stand there like that, come in." He quickly pulled Sasuke inside and then closed the door, locking it again.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then pushed him against the wall. He took a sip of his bottle and then kissed Neji, barely able to find Neji's mouth.

Neji frowned and then pushed Sasuke off of him.

"Sasuke, you're drunk." He said, putting up a disgusted face as he tasted the alcohol. He took Sasuke's arm and took him with him towards the livingroom. "You should lay down. And you have to take a shower."

Sasuke turned Neji around now and pushed him on the couch.

"Come on. Don't you wanna know what it's like to fuck a drunk guy?" Sasuke slurred, putting his hands under Neji's night shirt.

"Not really." Neji said as he pushed Sasuke off of him. "Seriously Sasuke." He frowned, and then took Sasuke upstairs with him, towards the bathroom. Sasuke just needed to be cleaned and then he should sleep.

But Sasuke tripped Neji on the stairs and sat down on top of him. He kissed Neji again and fidgeted with his pants.

"Sasuke I'm serious, get off of me." Neji snapped as he pushed Sasuke's hands away from him, but the alcohol obviously made Sasuke stronger then he had expected. "You need to take a shower and then sleep."

"I need to fuck you and then just drink some more." Sasuke said, grabbing Neji's hands and pushing them above his head. He now pulled down Neji's pants.

"Sasuke no, get the hell off of me!" Neji yelled as he started struggling.

"No." Sasuke said as he pulled off his own pants. "Just stay still."

Neji started kicking Sasuke now.

"Sasuke stop it!" He yelled, and then succeeded in pushing Sasuke off of him. He then hurried upwards the stairs, in his underwear. This wasn't good, Sasuke had snapped.

It took some time for Sasuke to comprehend what had just happened, but then he crawled up and followed Neji.

"Come back Neji!" He said and since he was still holding his bottle, he drank some more of it.  
>Neji frowned as he turned around and then looked at Sasuke. He then pressed him against the wall.<p>

"Sasuke, act normal." He snapped. "You don't want to do this, I'm sure of that. I warn you one last time."

Sasuke looked at Neji with a crazy look in his eyes and then pushed Neji down onto the floor and sat on top of him.

"I 'do' wanna do this. Whether you want it or not." He snapped and pushed Neji's hands above his head again.

Neji glared at Sasuke and then started struggling.

"You told me you love me and that you never wanted me to be hurt." Neji said.

Sasuke laughed now.

"I never said I love you. I said I maaaaaybe fell in love with you." Sasuke said and took another gulp of his drink. Some of it ran down his chin and fell onto Neji.

"Now, if you would just not struggle, I'm sure I won't hurt you." Sasuke said and smirked as he started pulling off Neji's underwear.

"Seriously, stop it." Neji snapped as he struggled even more wild now. He then suddenly kicked Sasuke as hard as he could into his crouch.

Sasuke grabbed to his crouch as he let out a groan and then sat back, holding it. Goddammit that hurt.

"Urgh... you f-frigging bastard." Sasuke groaned and glared at Neji.

Neji quickly got up now and sprinted towards his room. He then slammed the door closed, locking it. He sought for his phone now. This was getting out of hand. Sasuke wanted to rape him and he was far away with his mind. He now called 911.

Sasuke got up as well now and threw his liqueur to Neji's door, breaking the bottle.

"Get out of there! You frigging bastard, I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled and banged on the door.

In the mean time, Neji's call was answered.

"911 speaking, what can I do for you?" The voice of a woman said.

"I need the police please." Neji said, as he looked at the door, frowning.

"Get out of there!" Sasuke yelled furious. He was banging so hard, the door could break from it.

"May I ask what you need the police for?" The woman asked calmly.

"My boyfriend has lost control over himself and wants to rape me." Neji said, talking a little faster. He was actually getting scared now.. "He's trying to get in my room now and threatens me. I don't want to hurt him, but I need him to stop, please let someone come!"

"Please give me your address." The woman said, still talking calmly.

"Let. Me. In!" Sasuke yelled and the door started to show cracks. It could break at any time now probably.

Neji quickly gave the woman the address and told her to hurry up, before he put off the phone and started to search for something he could defend himself with. He found his old bat and then held it in front of him. He wasn't planning on using it, he only hoped to be able to get Sasuke away from him.

It took Sasuke just a few more punches before the door broke and he walked in, storming to Neji.

"Did you just call the police on me!" Sasuke yelled furious.

"Yes, I don't want you to do this to me." Neji snapped, as he held the bat in front of him. "Leave me alone."

Sasuke laughed again.

"Do you really think a stupid bat will keep me from doing what I want?" Sasuke snapped. "You can hit me all you want, I don't care." He now walked forwards, moving towards Neji.

Neji frowned.

"Stay away from me." He snapped back, still holding the bat in front of me, as he made some moves with it, trying to scare Sasuke.

Sasuke just laughed some more and then suddenly pulled the bat away and then grabbed Neji by the hand, pushing him down. The second Neji was on the floor, Sasuke hit him in the face.

"Now you try calling the cops on me again." He snapped angry.

Neji let out a yelp, as he shielded his face away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke get off of me!" He yelled, struggling again.

"No! You said you were in love with me, then you call the cops! You're just an asshole so you'll pay!" Sasuke said, starting to hit Neji over and over, in the face and in the stomach.

Neji let out yelps of pain as he kept trying to shield himself from Sasuke, but it didn't help. Sasuke was far too strong for him.

"I a-am in love with you, I just don't want you to wake u-up after this and feel guilty!" Neji yelled. "Stop it!"

"No!" Sasuke yelled and continued to hit Neji for a while longer. But then he suddenly was yanked away from Neji.

"Help that guy!" A low voice yelled. Sasuke started struggling against the arms that were holding him.

Neji was helped up now and saw there were four police men in the room. One of them was handcuffing Sasuke now.

"..Thanks for c-coming." Neji said, as he wiped the blood off of his face, a little dizzy.

Sasuke was struggling against the cop and then glared at Neji.

"See what you did you frigging bastard! I'm gonna go to jail because of you!" Sasuke yelled furious and then suddenly started laughing. "Isn't that funny! You say you love me and then send me to jail!" He laughed some more.

"Are you ok sir?" One of the police men asked Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke hurt and then looked to the ground.

"..Yes.. I'm ok." Neji softly said, nodding.

"Let's get this guy out of here." An other police man said and started taking Sasuke with him.

Sasuke struggled for a little longer, but then just let the police take him away.

"We need you to come with us and give us a declaration." One of the men said.

Neji nodded.

"Alright.. can I dress first then?" He asked.

"Of course. We will wait by the door." The police man said and then they all left.

Sasuke in the mean time was put in a police car.

Neji nodded as he dressed, a bit shaky, and then grabbed his jacket and keys.

He walked downstairs and then got into the other police car. He sighed. Shit. Why did this have to happen? Couldn't something just not go wrong?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sasuke was sitting in a cell. He had been told what he had done and that he would stay in his cell, not even able to get a trial. Since he was caught in the act, he would just have to sit out his punishment. And Sasuke agreed. He was sober now, pretty much and he felt terrible. Never in his life had he felt more guilty then now. For all he cared, he would stay in prison forever. Would be best for everyone.<p>

At that moment, someone came walking towards the cell. It was a guard, but he had someone else with him too. Itachi.

The guard opened the cell door and let Itachi in, then closed it again. He stood around the corner. Sasuke was sitting on his bed and looked away.  
>"..Why are you in here?" Itachi asked after a while of silence. He hadn't heard about the crime yet.<p>

"I beat up Neji. And I was drunk." Sasuke said, turning away from Itachi. He wasn't gonna cry about it, he wasn't gonna say it wasn't his fault. To be honest, he didn't wanna talk to anyone anymore.

Itachi frowned. "Why did you beat up Neji?" He asked.

"Because I was drunk." Sasuke answered indifferent. "He called the cops and apparently I got angry."

"So you want me to believe he called the cops out of nothing?" Itachi asked, frowning.

"Nope. Apparently, I also tried to rape him." Sasuke said and he felt his stomach turn. Just the thought of what a disgusting human being he was made him wanna throw up.

"...Then I guess you won't be out of here soon." Itachi said, frowning. "Jesus, why did you drink that much?"

"Because I'm stupid." Sasuke said, still turned away from Itachi and staring at a wall.

"Don't answer me like that." Itachi snapped.

"Just go home." Sasuke said, pulling up his legs. At least everyone else would benefit of this.

"Sasuke." Itachi warned.

"I'm serious, go home." Sasuke said. "Staying here isn't gonna do anything good."

"Fine." Itachi suddenly snapped as he stood. "I will." He walked to the door now. "Can you get me out?" He asked the guard that was standing around the corner.

The guard nodded and then opened the door for Itachi, letting him out. He then locked the cell door again.

Sasuke kept his back on them. He knew Itachi wouldn't stay. He never did.

"..Don't come back, I'm a waste of time." Sasuke said.

"You're not, but you don't seem to understand that." Itachi snapped, and then walked away.

Sasuke stared at the wall and then hit the one beside him with his hand. If only he could have been a better person.

* * *

><p>A week later, Sasuke was sitting in his cell. He had completely flipped out and was sitting with his face against the wall, looking out of his cell. He was just staring at nothing, letting his limbs hang. He had just made an attempt to slit his wrists because of the constant reminder of Neji and what he had almost done to him. But nothing was sharp enough. Neji would just never leave his mind. And Sasuke could swear Neji was walking up to him right now. Wait.. was he?<p>

It was indeed Neji who was walking towards Sasuke now, together with a guard. Neji had a frown on his face, but a worried one as well.

Sasuke looked at Neji confused for a while and then looked at the guard.

"Don't let him in." He snapped, his voice creaky.

"He wanted to visit you." The guard said, frowning.

"Don't let him in." Sasuke snapped again, feeling his heartbeat raise. He didn't move though. But what if Neji would come into his cell? What would he do? God he wanted to just run away screaming.

"Sasuke I want to talk to you." Neji said, frowning.

Sasuke glared at Neji and then suddenly moved, throwing his sheets over him completely. He then leaned his head against the wall again. If he couldn't see Neji, then maybe things would be fine.

Neji frowned and then looked at the guard, who shrugged.

"You sure you want to go in there?" He asked Neji, who nodded. The guard then sighed and opened the cell, letting Neji in. He locked it again. "Call me when you want to get out or want some help." Neji nodded and the guard walked around the corner now.

Sasuke kept silent, but felt his hands started shaking. What should he do? Run for it? Push Neji away? Hit him again so he would never come here again? God it was driving him crazy.

"..Sasuke, I'm so sorry." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke. God it hurt so much to see Sasuke like this..

Sasuke swallowed. He couldn't talk to Neji. And what the hell was he apologising for anyway? Sasuke put his hands on his legs and squeezed hard. Maybe that would drive out all the thoughts that were running through his mind.

Neji frowned as he then walked to Sasuke and put his hand onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"I never should've called the police.." He softly said.

Sasuke turned around fast and slapped Neji's hand away. He glared at him for a moment and then pulled the sheets over him again, slowly starting to rock back and forth.

Neji looked at Sasuke, confused now.

"..Sasuke.." He said. "Talk to me.."

"Go away." Sasuke said, holding the sheets tighter. Neji just had to leave. Out of his cell, out of his mind, from everywhere. He had to disappear and if he wouldn't do that himself, then Sasuke would force him. He would just push Neji away and kill himself if he had to.

"Why?" Neji asked, frowning even deeper now.

"Because you have to." Sasuke said. "Just go away. I can't take this."

"You suddenly don't want to talk to me anymore?" Neji asked, snapping a little.

"Just please go away." Sasuke said, feeling his eyes starting to get wet. Shit, he felt like he was choking. Now Neji was gonna get mad, and he had every reason to. But it was just so horrible that there was no one that cared.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then sighed. He walked to him and turned him around, hugging him.

Sasuke's eyes widened and then he quickly pushed Neji away.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled panicked, getting up and walking to the back of the cell, pacing back and forth there a few times before standing against the wall again, face towards it.

"Sasuke, just talk to me." Neji said, worried.

"Just go away.. P-please.." Sasuke said as he started crying and sank down on the floor. He had found a sharp rock down there and was once again trying to slit his wrists now. Neji just had to leave. Had to vanish somehow.

Neji frowned and then hurried to Sasuke, snatching the object away from him.

"Are you crazy?" He asked, shocked. "Why are you hurting yourself?"

Sasuke grabbed to his head now.

"Just go away! Why won't you just go away!" Sasuke yelled, desperate now. If he couldn't hurt himself physically, then he couldn't take the emotional pain away.

"Because I'm worried about you!" Neji yelled back.

"I h-hurt you.. So bad.. I'm just h-horrible.. Please just go away.. I can't t-take this.." Sasuke sobbed now, starting to heavily cry.

Neji sat down next to Sasuke, taking his hands.

"Sasuke I already forgave you." He said, frowning. "You were so sad and confused you drank so much, and then things happen."

Sasuke pulled his hands away and crawled away from Neji, sitting in a corner.

"..I'm disgusting." He snapped, more to himself then to Neji.

"If you would be, I wouldn't be here now." Neji said.

"I'm a fucking, disgusting bastard. I should rot in hell. Just let me take care of that." Sasuke snapped, tears still streaming down his face.

"I won't." Neji said, frowning. "Don't feel so bad about yourself.."

Sasuke kept silent now, banging his head against the wall. If this wouldn't stop soon, he would bang his head against the wall so hard he would die in an instant.

Neji pulled Sasuke's head away.

"..Don't do this.." He softly said.

Sasuke pushed Neji's hands away and just continued, this time hitting his head against the wall harder.

"Sasuke act normal!" Neji snapped, as he yanked Sasuke off of the wall now, holding him tightly.

Sasuke pushed against Neji, but he wasn't strong enough. He had barely eaten and had done pretty much nothing to exercise.

"Let go of me!" He yelled desperate. "Let go! Please!"

Neji bit his lip as he kept holding onto Sasuke, but now the guard came running towards the cell.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He yelled at Neji, who quickly let go of Sasuke.

"I'm sorry sir, but he was hitting himself the whole time." Neji said, frowning, but the guard already opened the door and grabbed Neji's arm, taking him out of the cell.

"Visiting time is over young man." He said, as he locked the door again.

Sasuke sank to the floor, his eyes wide as tears ran down his face. He was shaking like mad now, but thank god Neji had let go. It was over.

"I'll warn the psychiatrist about this." The guard said now, as he took Neji with him. Neji nodded now.

"..Please do." He muttered.

Sasuke crawled back up and laid down in his bed, curled up. He would just beg no one would come anymore, and if they did, he would not respond. Not anymore.

* * *

><p>A month later, Sasuke was still sitting in his cell, completely bored. He was forced to see a psychiatrist every Tuesdays and Thursdays and he had to admit he was making some progress. He wasn't desperate to kill himself anymore, and he wasn't really doing crazy things either. But his mentality had barely changed. He still thought he was disgusting. He now heard footsteps and then his celldoor was opened and Sasuke looked up. Itachi walked in.<p>

Itachi sat down on a little bench that stood in the cell and then just looked at the floor. He wasn't expecting Sasuke to say something, he just wanted to be with him now.

Sasuke got off his bed now and sat down next to Itachi. He had to start talking to someone some time.

"Hi." He said and then looked to the floor. He hoped Itachi wouldn't start yelling now for not talking to him for a month.

Itachi looked at Sasuke now, no emotion crossing his face, but he was surprised.

"...Hey." He then said.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you." Sasuke softly said.

"It doesn't matter, I guess." Itachi said. "How are you?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Ok.. How are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine." Itachi said. "I dated a little and stuff."

"Really? With who?" Sasuke asked, surprised. He felt his stomach turn though. Even Itachi could just date normally.

"Deidara." Itachi said, shrugging.

"That guy who made up excuses to see you?" Sasuke asked. "Do you like him?"

"I do." Itachi said, nodding. "And yeah, that's him."

"Ah ok.. well good.." Sasuke said and bit his lip. He felt so awkward. What if Itachi just.. didn't even want him back? Didn't wanna talk to him about serious stuff.. just chit-chat.

"You're free in three weeks aren't you?" Itachi asked.

"Yes.." Sasuke said. "That's what they said."

"Alright, good." Itachi said. "Have you been thinking of everything?"

"Well they made me go see a shrink. So I had to." Sasuke said.

"Alright, how did that go?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm not hurting myself anymore." He softly said.

"That's good." Itachi said, nodding.

"I'm thinking of just staying here though." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Itachi asked, frowning.

"I think I should be locked up." Sasuke said, shrugging once again.

"Why that?" Itachi asked, frowning even more. "Because of what you did?"

"Yes.. Because of what I did now and have been doing all my life. I just.. I don't think I should be out on the streets. The psychiatrist himself said I had lots of unfixable mental problems." Sasuke answered.

"Yeah well, it's still no reason to stay here." Itachi said stern.

"Yes it is. They lock mental people away all the time." Sasuke said.

"If you were mental you would still be like you were two weeks ago." Itachi said. "Do you feel guilty about what you did to Neji?"

"Of course I do." Sasuke said, frowning. "And I can be really mental or just a little less mental. Would still make me mental."

"Are you really, really sorry for what you did to Neji?" Itachi asked again, only wanting this question to be answered.

"Why are you even asking that? Of course I am really, really sorry for what I did. If I could go back I would never do it. Ever." Sasuke said, looking at Itachi confused.

"Sasuke I just want you to answer my question, no story around it." Itachi snapped all of a sudden. "I ask you if you feel guilty, you only have to say yes or no to it."

Sasuke looked a little startled from Itachi's snap. "..Yes.." He said.

"Then do something about it." Itachi snapped. "Once you're free again, you should hurry your ass to Neji and apologise to him, ignoring him and snapping at him isn't making him feel any better you know. And letting yourself rot away in this cell won't help at all. And 'I' want you to come home as well. You have mental issues? Fine, I'll help you with them. I have them too so we have a subject to talk about. And guess what, Neji has them too. And he's willing to help you handling those."

"Neji doesn't have mental problems. And neither do you. Not like me." Sasuke said, frowning. He did like the sound of Itachi wanting him to come home though. He was right.. somehow.

"Neji told me." Itachi said. "And there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Itachi sighed and then looked at Sasuke, and laid his hands onto Sasuke's knees. "You know, I've been trying to kill myself for half a year. I've been on drugs, and all of that because I was afraid to lose people. That's what my mental problem is, I'm constantly afraid of losing people. That's why I, until a few years ago, I never had any friends or contact with people other then you. And I even barely had contact with you. I hurt the friends I had back then and well... I guess I kind of felt like you. I wanted to be locked up for hurting them, and most of all, I was afraid I'd hurt you.. and when I found out I did, because I was nothing like a brother, I nearly succeeded in killing myself. I thought I was crazy. Mental. A horrible person who'd be better of dead. But I got over it, a little. But it's still in the back of my head. Just so you know Sasuke. You're not alone in this."

Sasuke looked at Itachi, a little shocked. He never knew those things. And he felt bad for Itachi, but he was just so happy that Itachi knew what he was going through. And said it in a soft way, not an accusing one. He bit his lip as he looked at Itachi with watery eyes.

"..Thank you.." He softly said and then hugged Itachi.

"You're welcome Sasuke." Itachi said, as he hugged Sasuke back, closing his eyes. He stroke through Sasuke's hair a little.

"I wanna go home." Sasuke said. He knew Itachi was right. And even if he wouldn't get over it soon, he knew he should just go home and try his hardest to fix everything in his life he had left broken.

"Good." Itachi said and smiled thankfully.

"I just need to be here three more weeks. Will you come more often now?" Sasuke asked as he let go of Itachi.

"Sure I will." Itachi said, nodding.

"Good.. So.. why do you talk to Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Well he called me." Itachi said. "It was a bit sad, he missed you a lot and he just wanted to talk to me about you. Asked me questions, if you talked to me, what was bothering you, that kind of things. He really misses you Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down.

"Oh.. I don't really get why he does.. He should never want to see me." Sasuke said.

"Well you obviously made quite an impression on him, and a good one that's stronger then what you tried to do." Itachi said. "You should see yourself as a lucky man, being all poor and then having a top model fall in love with you. He's madly in love with you."

"I know.. I just can't help but feel like I'm not right for him. He deserves better." Sasuke said.

"But if he wants you, why complain?" Itachi asked.

"Because I don't wanna disappoint him." Sasuke answered.

"..Do you want to know how he has been on the phone?" Itachi asked.

"..Why, was it bad?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"Well.. he was crying half of the time." Itachi said, shrugging. "Seriously Sasuke.. it's almost freaky, but it's like he's having pain because he isn't seeing you now. Like you're the only one who cares about him or something. He said he wasn't crying when I asked him, but I'm sure he was."

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then looked down.

"Can you just call him and tell him to come over?" Sasuke asked. He really hated hearing this. He wanted Neji to be happy.

"As long as you're not going to say him it's over." Itachi said. "I'm sure he'd do something to himself then."

"I'm not. I want him to be happy, not dead." Sasuke said.

"Alright.. as long as you make yourself happy with it." Itachi said, nodding.

"Don't worry, I'll be good." Sasuke said and smiled at Itachi.

Itachi smiled back.

"Alright." He said, nodding. "I'll call him when I'm home."

"Ok thanks." Sasuke said and then the celldoor opened.

"Visiting time's over. Let's go." A guard said.

Sasuke hugged Itachi and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come back soon ok?" He asked.

"I will." Itachi said, nodding, as he gave Sasuke a kiss back. "There, see you." He stood and then walked with the guard.

The guard took Itachi out and locked the door again. Sasuke waved at Itachi and then laid down on his bed. Maybe things would turn out good in the end.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Neji was walking towards Sasuke's cell again. Itachi had called him to go to Sasuke, that there had been change in Sasuke's behaviour. Neji didn't knew what to believe of it, but he'd go to Sasuke anyway today. He missed Sasuke so much now, he was just desperate for him. He had felt really alone this month. And that after knowing Sasuke for a few weeks. He was just so intrigued by Sasuke. So.. in love. He really was in love with Sasuke. But he felt so sad in the mean time, that Sasuke didn't want to talk to him. Didn't even want to look at him. It was like Sasuke hated him now.<p>

The guard now arrived at the cell with him.

"You got a visitor." He said to Sasuke, while he opened the door.

Sasuke got off his bed immediately and saw Neji walking through the celldoors. Sasuke looked at Neji. He was so glad he could again. And so thankful that Neji had come. For a while, all he could do was stare. The guard closed the celldoor again.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment, frowning, and then sat down onto the bench.

"..Hey." He said, used to just say hey and bye to Sasuke, nothing more. Sasuke never answered so it had no use to talk to him.

Sasuke walked to the bench and sat down next to Neji, looking at him.

"Hi. I'm sorry Neji." He said, feeling nervous.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, slightly surprised that Sasuke talked to him.

"...You're talking." He said, surprised.

"I know. Since two days ago." Sasuke said. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you earlier. You didn't deserve the silent treatment."

"..Well.. I understand it was hard for you to talk.." Neji said, looking at his knees.

"It was." Sasuke said. "But you still didn't deserve that. Should I explain why I wanted you to come?" He asked.

"..You're going to say you want me to leave you alone, aren't you?" Neji silently asked, swallowing. He knew what was coming now.. Sasuke had enough of him.

Sasuke shook his head and smiled at Neji.

"You're an idiot." He said and laughed slightly. He then took Neji's hands in his. "I wanted you to come to say I'm sorry and I never wanna hurt you again. So you should tell me what I should do to make you happy." He said and looked at Neji.

Neji looked up now, with a confused look on his face.

"...Are you serious?" He asked.

"I'm not that much of an asshole that I would lie about that. So tell me." Sasuke said and looked Neji in the eyes.

Neji looked back and nodded.

"..Be my boyfriend." He softly said.

Sasuke looked surprised at Neji and then smiled.

"Are you sure..? After what I did..?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded.

"If I even am in love with you after you tried to do those things and how you acted last month, it says something right?" He asked.

"Yes it does. I just don't get it." Sasuke said and laughed a little again. He stroke through Neji's hair now. He missed Neji as well. So much.

"Me neither." Neji said, laughing a little as well.

"How nice." Sasuke said and then smiled. "I'm just glad I met you." He softly said.

"I'm glad I met you too, but you already knew that." Neji said, smiling back.

Sasuke smiled, grabbed Neji's head and gave him a quick, soft kiss. He pulled away and let go of Neji again.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"Why such a quick kiss?" He asked, laughing a little.

"I don't know. I don't know how far you want me to go." Sasuke said shrugging.

"Well, as far as you want to, but sadly, we're in this cell." Neji said.

"I know." Sasuke said. "But since you know.. what I did. I didn't know if you even wanted a kiss from me."

"If I want you to be my boyfriend it's quite obvious right." Neji said, smirking.

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess." He said. "We can get real intimate in three weeks. When I get out of here."

"Alright." Neji said, nodding.

"I hope you come by again before that time." Sasuke said.

"I'm sure I will." Neji said, nodding.

"Ok good." Sasuke said and then the door was opened.

"Time's up kid. Let's go." The guard said to Neji.

Neji nodded as he stood. He then gave Sasuke a quick kiss.

"I'll see you soon." He said, and then walked out of the cell.

"Bye." Sasuke said and sat back down on his bed. He was happy Neji and him talked. But he still felt guilty for not letting Neji go. Even if Neji didn't want him to do that.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Sasuke was laying on his bed, doing nothing. Since there was nothing to do. He was bored out of his skull now that he had come back to his senses. Jail was horrible, but just two weeks and a half and he was free again. At that moment, the celldoor opened and Sasuke frowned. It wasn't visiting hour right?<p>

"You're lucky kid." The guard who opened the door said. "You're free."

Sasuke stared at the guard for a while, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean? I still have two and a half weeks to go?" He said confused.

"One Mister Hyuuga bought you free." The guard said.

Sasuke frowned.

"What?" He asked. Neji bailed him out? Why? Why would he do that? The guard now guided Sasuke out of his cell and to a small area. He was told to change and then got all of his belongings back. He signed some paper, not really knowing what. He was just so confused and surprised.

"Well do you want me to call someone to get you out of here?" The guard asked.

"Isn't Neji here anymore?" Sasuke asked.

"I think he is." The guard said. "That's mister Hyuuga, right?"

"Yes it is." Sasuke said. "Could you bring me to him?"

"Sure." The guard said, nodding. He accepted the papers from Sasuke, checked them, and then walked out of the room, mentioning Sasuke to follow him.

Sasuke did and after a walk through a long hallway, the guard opened some doors and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. It had been a while since he had seen daylight.

There were lots of people in there, but Sasuke could recognise Neji immediately. Neji was sitting on a chair, talking to a man, at the end of the room.

"Well he's at the and of the room son." The guard said.

Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you." He said and then walked up to Neji. He stared down on him.

Neji looked up to Sasuke and the man excused himself and grabbed some papers, walking away.

"Hey." Neji said with a smile, as he stood.

"Hi." Sasuke said. "Why did you do this?" He asked, looking at Neji stern.

"Quite obvious right?" Neji asked. "I wanted you out."

"Yeah, but why?" Sasuke asked. "Why waste money on me?"

"Because I love you." Neji said, shrugging.

"You shouldn't have done this." Sasuke said and then pulled Neji into a hug. "But thank you."

"You're welcome." Neji said, smiling.

"So, what should we do now?" Sasuke asked, as he let go of Neji. "Going to my place isn't an option for you."

"You could come home with me, or I could put you somewhere you can walk home easily." Neji said.

"Well, I think I should go home to Itachi. Would be a little weird to not let him know." Sasuke said. "But I wanna spend time with you. Maybe I can find a way to sneak you in."

"Perhaps yeah." Neji said, nodding. "I'll bring you home then. Well, close to home."

"Maybe you can act like you're my dog." Sasuke said smirking as he started walking to the exit.

"Sure Sasuke, that will be very believable." Neji said, sweatdropping.

"It was a joke." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's hand, then opened the door. God he was so glad to breath fresh air again.

"I can get that." Neji said, smiling as Sasuke took his hand.

"But I think there will be a way to get you in. There just has to be." Sasuke said. "So do you own a car?"

"No I have a scooter." Neji said. "Don't worry, I always have an extra helmet with me."

"Oh.." Sasuke said. He wasn't too fond of the idea of sitting on a scooter. But he guess he had to.

"It's not scary you know." Neji said, smiling. They went outside now and there was a black scooter standing on a parking spot. Neji walked towards it, so it probably was Neji's.

Sasuke followed him.

"One time a friend drove me to the supermarket on a scooter. But we never got to the supermarket." Sasuke said.

"..Oh." Neji said, frowning. "Did he make it?"

"Yes yes, but it wasn't a nice crash. I broke an arm and a collarbone." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Neji said, frowning. "..Well.. I'm driving for some time now, but I can understand that you'd rather not be on that thing."

"No it's ok. I trust you." Sasuke said and smiled. "Just don't blame me if I squeeze you to death." He smirked now.

"Alright." Neji said, laughing a little. He then closed his jacket and put on his helmet. He gave his other one to Sasuke.

He then started his scooter and sat on it, waiting for Sasuke to step on as well.

Sasuke put it on and then sat behind Neji. He wrapped his arms around his waist and took a deep breath. If he just reminded himself he trusted Neji, things would be fine.

Neji put his hair in his jacket so it wouldn't fly into Sasuke's face now.

"Alright, hold on tight." Neji said and then drove off, getting onto the road.

Sasuke held on for dear life, but as they were on the scooter longer, he got more comfortable. It took about fifteen minutes before Neji stopped again, at the edge of his part of the city.

Neji turned around now, putting off his helmet.

"Are you ok?" He asked Sasuke.

"Yeah I'm fine. It wasn't that bad." Sasuke answered and put off his helmet as well. He smiled at Neji. "You didn't go as hard as you normally would, did you?"

"Not really no." Neji said, laughing a little.

"Thanks for that." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss. "I still don't know how to get you to my house."

"Me neither." Neji said. "Dressing up or something won't help either."

"No, I don't think so." Sasuke said. "This is hard.."

Neji nodded, frowning.

"The only possibility is that one of us moves.. not a nice option." Neji softly said. "For me it would be.. not so nice to live in your village, and you can't afford a place at my village."

"..I know.." Sasuke said, looking down. "So what do we do then?"

"..I don't know.. keep contact via the phone or something." Neji said. "I don't think you want to walk this distance often right.."

"I would for you." Sasuke said, looking at Neji.

"..Are you sure you want that?" Neji asked, looking back.

"Yes. I'd rather walk this path then not see you." Sasuke said shrugging.

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling. He gave Sasuke a kiss then. "You're sweet."

"So are you. It's the least I can do to thank you for staying with me and bailing me out." Sasuke said and smiled back.

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling even wider.

"Stop thanking me." Sasuke said. "So, how about we make up for all the lost kisses now, and I'll come here again tomorrow." He said and smirked.

"You sure you don't want to come to my place now for some sex?" Neji asked, smirking back.

Sasuke smirked back.

"I must be stupid, but I think I'll have to pass on it." Sasuke said. "Itachi would never forgive me if I didn't went straight home."

"Hmm, alright." Neji said, disappointed.

"I'll come by tomorrow Neji." Sasuke said. "I would love to go with you, but Itachi might just go to my old cell and find nothing."

"Yeah well.. he'd ask prison where you were and they'd tell him you went with me.. right?" Neji asked.

"Right. But he wouldn't like the fact that he had to travel there because I didn't tell him I was free. For you it might be easy to go there, but for us it brings risks." Sasuke said.

"Yeah alright.." Neji said, nodding. "He doesn't have a phone?"

"Neji please. He wants to see me. He's family, he wants to see me once I'm free." Sasuke said. "You should understand that."

"I'm sorry." Neji said, a bit ashamed. "I'll call you tonight alright?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Thanks." He said and gave Neji a kiss. "Please do."

"I will." Neji said, nodding. He gave Sasuke a kiss back.

"And I'll see you tomorrow then ok?" Sasuke said, but before Neji could answer, Sasuke kissed Neji again, this time more passionate. He had missed Neji so much he just had to do it.

Neji grabbed Sasuke's head and kissed Sasuke back, just as passionate as Sasuke was kissing him. He let out a soft moan.

Sasuke put one hand around Neji's waist and one hand on the scooter Neji was still sitting on. He missed this a lot as well.

Neji slowly put his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him slightly closer. He didn't like it that Sasuke had to go soon, but he did understand it.

They kissed like that for a little longer, before Sasuke pulled away, even to his own regret.

"I have to go.." He said and looked at Neji.

"I know." Neji said, disappointed that the kiss was over. "..Well... say hi to your brother for me."

"I will. See you tomorrow. And thanks again for everything." Sasuke said.

"You're welcome." Neji said, nodding. "I'll call you." He put up his helmet again now.

"Ok. Bye Neji." Sasuke said and gave Neji a last kiss, then started walking away. He had to go home one time or another.

Neji watched Sasuke go and then he drove off, to his own place.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Sasuke opened the door to his place and walked in. He smirked when he saw Itachi with his back towards him. He hung up his coat silently and then softly walked to Itachi. Once he was close enough, he put his hands in front of Itachi's eyes and lowered his voice.<p>

"Guess who?" He asked.

Itachi was startled a little and then frowned.

"Sasuke?" He asked, removing Sasuke's hands off of his eyes and then turned around. "...Did you escape from prison or something?"

"Yeah, I sneaked out, I'm wanted now." Sasuke said smirking, but then saw the look on Itachi's face and laughed a little. "Of course not, idiot. Neji bailed me out."

"Seriously?" Itachi asked, highly surprised.

"Yeah, I don't know why either." Sasuke said shrugging. "But I'm free."

"I can see that, that's great." Itachi said, smiling.

"Yeah it is. So let's celebrate." Sasuke said as he went to the kitchen.

"Hm, I still have to do groceries." Itachi said, smirking a little.

"Well then let's do those together later." Sasuke said and poured himself a glass of juice. "What do you want?"

"Some water please." Itachi said, nodding. "We'll buy some chocolate to celebrate."

"Can we?" Sasuke asked as he poured Itachi a glass of water and handed it to him. He then raised his own glass, smiling.

"Yes we can." Itachi said, raising his glass.

"To chocolate then." Sasuke said smirking and tapped his glass against Itachi's then drank some. He had missed his juice as well. Just drinking water all day was so boring.

"I'm glad you're back." Itachi said after he had taken a sip.

"Me too." Sasuke said. "Really glad. I suddenly realise how much I love this place."

"That's kind of logical." Itachi said, smirking.

"I know." Sasuke said and sat down on the couch and then hugged it. "I missed our couch."

"I think you missed everything." Itachi said, laughing a little.

"I think so too. I missed you the most though, even though I saw you every week." Sasuke said.

"That's kind of strange." Itachi said.

"No it's not. I missed not being around you all the time and having you lecture me." Sasuke said shrugging.

Itachi snorted.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." He said.

"Good." Sasuke said and drank his glass empty. "Let's go get chocolate." He said and smirked at Itachi.

"Fine fine." Itachi said, grinning. He stood now, stretching. "I could use that as well."

"Good. Let's go then." Sasuke said and got up, put on his coat and opened the door. He smiled. Somehow things had turned out fine. At least between him and Itachi. Now all he needed to do was make it work between Neji and him as well.

* * *

><p>Four days later, Sasuke was reading a book in his bed. It was already pretty late. He and Neji had seen each other two times this week and Sasuke was glad with the way things worked between them. He then suddenly was called on his mobile phone. Sasuke answered the call.<p>

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said, a little bored as he kept reading.

"Hey, Neji here." Neji's voice said from the other side of the line.

"Oh hi. What is it?" Sasuke asked frowning as he closed his book. Neji never called at this time a day.

"I have very good news." Neji said, sounding excited. "You know that photographer Jiraiya, who shoots portraits most of the time?"

"Yes, he's number one in that. Why?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well I got a shoot with him today." Neji said. "I made some pictures of the pictures you made back on the camp, so I could show them to several photo-artists, and guess what. I got you a job, you can assist him with making pictures. Isn't that great?"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide and he was silent for at least five minutes.

"...Are you serious?" He asked, not believing what Neji had just said.

"Yeah." Neji said. "He was very impressed with your work. He said you'd be perfect to assist him. You have an appointment with him tomorrow, at eleven in the morning. I know you're free from school around that time, that's why I said to him that was ok. He wants to talk to you about the contract and about the hours you can assist him. And you don't even want to know what your pay will be."

"What? What? I do wanna know. God Neji you're awesome! Thank you so much!" Sasuke said almost jumping up and down from excitement. Working for Jiraiya was like a dream come true. It was the best job anyone could have and he was just offered a job as assistant. It was unreal.

Itachi meanwhile stared at Sasuke with an eyebrow pulled up, looking up from his book at the other side of the room.

"Well it's probably like.. twenty times the pay you have now?" Neji said, laughing a little. "Face it Sasuke, after a month or two of working, you'll be able to get out of that village and be able to pay for a more expensive apartment."

"God! You have no idea how happy you make me Neji!" Sasuke said, thankful. "This is just amazing. I don't know what I should do without you." He got tears in his eyes now from happiness.

"You would die, obviously." Neji said, still laughing. "Yeah Sasuke, thank Neji the great, and Neji the great will text message you the address and exact time after this phone call and Neji the great wishes you luck with the conversation with Jiraiya tomorrow. Oh yeah, and Neji the great loves you. You know that right?"

"I know Neji the great." Sasuke said and laughed as well. "I love you too. And you just 'have' to meet me tomorrow so I can thank you. You're really not joking right?"

"I'm not that cruel Sasuke." Neji said, snorting. "You know what, come to our point tomorrow and I'll bring you to him."

"Yes! That's a great idea! God thank you Neji. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best. I love you 'so' much!" Sasuke said. He was so happy right now, nothing could bring him down anymore.

"Hey don't overdo it." Neji said, laughing. "Hey, I have to hang up now, I'll meet you at our point tomorrow at ten in the morning, is that alright? I'm happy that I made you happy like this."

"Yes. Perfect. Thanks again, love you and I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke said, smiling.

"Alright, bye." Neji said. "I love you too." He then hung up the phone.

Sasuke hung up as well and then jumped on Itachi, who was laying in bed reading as well.

"Neji got me a job!" He cheered happily.

"What kind of job?" Itachi asked, surprised.

"As an assistant for Jiraiya. And he's like, number one in making portraits." Sasuke answered, smiling.

"Are you serious?" Itachi asked, surprised, but happy. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Yeah, I have to meet him tomorrow and Neji said the payment is like twenty times what I earn now! So I can get us out of here." Sasuke said.

"...Seriously?" Itachi asked, his mouth falling open.

"Yes!" Sasuke said, still sitting on top of Itachi. "Isn't it great? We'll actually have money to get out of here!"

"That's great indeed." Itachi said, as he let a smile come up to his face. "Damn, you owe him like... so much. He got you out of jail, he got you a job and he made you happy."

"I know, he's the best. I'll spend the rest of my life getting even." Sasuke said, smiling. He then hugged Itachi out of excitement.

"What, wanna marry him now?" Itachi said and then he smirked. "Watch out, he might be a loverboy."

"Oh shut up." Sasuke said, laughing a little. "I'm sure I'll marry him someday."

Itachi smiled.

"Alright." He said. "But now get off of me."

"Aaww why? Is your lap reserved for 'Deidara'?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Actually it is yeah." Itachi said, smirking.

"Hmm really? Well then I am very sorry." Sasuke said and got off of Itachi. "How's that going anyway?" He sat back down on his bed again.

"I see him twice a week." Itachi said. "I come by his house with the car when I have to get his garbage, and he's always there to have a small talk. And we sometimes go somewhere."

"So you haven't like, kissed him and such?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really, I'm afraid he'll think I'm dirty or something." Itachi said, shrugging.

"Oh come on, he won't think that." Sasuke said. "He wouldn't come by and make excuses to see you if he thought you were dirty. I'm sure he's longing for a kiss."

"I don't know." Itachi said, shrugging. "I'm not very certain of my looks."

"Your looks?" Sasuke asked frowning. "You're good looking. Just kiss him, you don't really have anything to loose." Sasuke said.

"I'm good looking?" Itachi asked, pulling up an eyebrow. "You're joking right?"

"What? Why would I be joking?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Well.. I have the idea that I'm not really an attractive person, I have no idea why that idiot falls for me anyway." Itachi said, shrugging.

"Oh come on." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "Am I ugly?" He asked.

"Not really, but you got your looks from mom." Itachi said. "I got dad's face."

"Maybe a little. But we still look a like a lot." Sasuke said. "And what do you mean 'not really?'" Sasuke asked offended.

"Well that you're far from ugly." Itachi said. "And yeah, we do look alike, but we are very different as well."

"Look, just take it from me, you are attractive. I'm sure Deidara would not mind if you kissed him or went even further." Sasuke said.

"..Hm." Itachi said. "Perhaps I'll try something tomorrow or something."

"You should. Now let's go to sleep, I wanna be fit for my meeting with Jiraiya." Sasuke said and pulled the sheets up.

"I can get that." Itachi said, nodding, as he put his book away. "I have to get up early for my work, as always, so I need some sleep as well." He put off the light now. "Goodnight."

"Night." Sasuke said and closed his eyes. Things were so great and he finally had a life he wanted to live.

* * *

><p>Neji, twenty one now, tilted his head back a little so his lover could make a picture of him. He and Sasuke, who was a professional now, were together for two years now. And living together, in Neji's village. After Sasuke had gotten the job, he had earned a lot of money and could live in Neji's village soon. Itachi had come with him, and even he had gotten a better job. He was living with his boyfriend Deidara now. Everything seemed to be ok now.<p>

Sasuke looked through the lens of his camera. Neji had been his number one model for one year, on his own request. Things had been going great between them and today would be another special day.

"Could you raise your hand for me Neji?" Sasuke asked. At age twenty, Sasuke had his own business for shooting pictures. He worked for a lot of big agencies and he was well known. And so was Neji.

Neji nodded, as he raised his hand, laying it against the wall he was sitting against. He looked into the camera now. They might be a couple, but when they were working, they were only acting professional around each other. An outsider wouldn't notice that the two were in a relationship.

"Now act like you're surprised by something? I want to see a shocked face." Sasuke said as he shot some pictures already. He knew Neji would soon put up a great face. But he had more in store for Neji.

Neji did as Sasuke wanted him to, putting his head to the side a little and put up the surprised face Sasuke wanted him to put on, and let Sasuke make pictures of him. He changed the way he was sitting once in a while.

Sasuke looked at Neji now, frowning.

"No, no that doesn't quite do it." He said and put his camera on self timer, so it would shoot pictures every ten seconds. No more old school camera's for him as well. He asked an assistant to get him some object and once he got it, Sasuke walked to Neji.

Neji frowned now, as he looked at Sasuke quite surprised.

"Why are you walking to me now?" He asked.

"Cause I need you to look really surprised." Sasuke said and once he was in front of Neji, he got on one knee and presented Neji with a ring in tiny box. He smiled at Neji.

"I've been waiting for the right time and I think that is now. Even if I want work and my private life to be separated, I wanna ask you something. Hyuuga Neji, will you marry me?" Sasuke asked, looking serious.

Neji stared at Sasuke now, not having expected this at all. But his surprised expression was quickly faded away.

"Of course I want to marry you, you idiot." Neji said and then smiled, jumping into Sasuke's arms, hugging him.

Sasuke laughed.

"You do? That's great because I was frigging nervous you would say no." Sasuke said as he hugged Neji back. "I was gonna say something completely different though, but I forgot." He took Neji's hand now and slid on the ring. Some assistants were looking at them a little odd.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a smile now.

"You said the right thing, though the moment was quite unexpected." Neji said. He then gave Sasuke a kiss.

"Well I was gonna say how much I love you and that I never wanna be apart from you. But you said yes so who cares." Sasuke said and gave a kiss back. "I took pictures of this, so you wouldn't forget."

"I know." Neji said, smiling.

"I love you." Sasuke said and kissed Neji again. He was so happy they would get married. Neji was the only person who could make him happy.

"I love you too." Neji said, as he broke the kiss. "Let's go celebrate. Or do you want to make more pictures?"

"Hell no, we're gonna celebrate. You can all clean up for me right?" Sasuke asked his assistants and then dragged Neji off with him. He was so amazed that after being poor for so long, he could now be happy with Neji. Apparently everyone could have their happy ending.

Neji smiled at Sasuke, walking with him. He was so happy. He didn't knew if it could get any better. But with Sasuke, he never knew. Sasuke was always able to make him even more happy. And Neji was sure Sasuke would do that the rest for his life. They'd be happy together, until the end. They'd have their own happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>End of story!<strong>


End file.
